You Are Music
by foxs-dana
Summary: (X-Files & Phantom of the Opera Crossover) What if the events in Gaston Leroux’s novel had actually happened at the Paris Opera? Could a simple piece of jewelry conjure up the past once again? Please R & R!
1. Every Female Opera Singer Needs a Choker

Title: You Are Music

Author: FoxsDana

Email:

Rating:PG-13 but may possibly go to R due to violence and sexual situations

Category/keywords: Mulder/Scully Angst, Phantom of the Opera/X-Files crossover, Mulder/other past life

Spoilers: Anything that happened before Season 6

Dedication: To all X-Philes present and future. To one of my favorite stories of all time "The Phantom of the Opera" as well as Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber's magical musical. Thank you Gaston Leroux and Sir Webber for creating your wonderful pieces! To all the versions of "Phantom" I have seen ranging from musicals to books and movies. The story will always hold a special place in my heart. To David Duchovny's moving portrayal in "The Field Where I Died" which also inspired this idea. To all my avid readers who encourage me to keep writing

Summary: What if the events in Gaston Leroux's novel had actually happened at the Paris Opera? Could a simple piece of jewelry conjure up the past once again? And is it possible to love someone that you've never met?

Feedback: Please, I love it!

Archive: Sure, just let me know where it's going!

Disclaimer: The character of Lysette Willoughby belongs to me. The Phantom(Erik), Raoul and all other "Phantom" characters belong to Mr. Gaston Leroux. All aspects of "Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera" belong to him. The characters of the X-Files do not belong to me but are the property of Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox and 1013 Productions

**Note**: In the beginning of Gaston Leroux's "The Phantom of the Opera" he talks about how the events of the Paris Opera House back in the 1880's were real. This fic attempts to explore that statement had it been true.

* * *

On stage, a figure could be seen wearing a hooded cloak with a red scarf wrapped around her. She was singing with her arms outstretched, her beautiful soprano voice filling the theatre. The orchestra crescendoed as she reached her last note and then all became still. It was a few moments before the silence was broken.

"Beautiful! Absolutely, beautiful!" the director shouted from the side as he applauded. He then walked up to the stage and over to the singer. "Brava, brava my dear! Your voice would bring anyone to tears."

The hood was taken down to reveal a young dark, haired girl with blue eyes. "Are…are you sure Mr. Constance?"

"Positive!" he replied placing a hand on her shoulder. "That was, the most moving rendition of _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_ that I have personally ever heard! If Mr. Webber were here right now, he would be agreeing with me!"

The young girl blushed. She could hardly believe that she was hearing. It seemed only yesterday that she been in her first choir and done her first opera workshop in college. Then had come her auditions only landing chorus roles in professional productions of musicals and operas. And finally her winning lead roles in Gilbert and Sullivan productions as well as the understudy in _Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera_. It was truly like a dream come true for her! How many times had she watched Melinda portray the role of _Christine_ right here on this very stage? Standing right where she was now singing to an audience of thousands. And now to be told that her version was just as beautiful. But she had to remember that she was just an understudy and had not actually done the role yet. But to her, it was enough just to be in the production at all.

She had always been drawn to the story of _The Phantom of the Opera_ for some strange reason. She had read the novel when she was a little girl and was instantly drawn to the character of _Christine_. As she had read it, she had almost been able to picture the scenes in her head as if she were there. And then had come her mysterious soprano voice from nowhere, a gift unlike any other. It was unusual because no one in her family had any kind of musical talent. And yet when she sang it was with little effort and foreign languages were like second nature to her in art songs and arias. She was well on her way to being the greatest singer the world had ever known. And then had come the day that her best friend and musician Rose had been raped and murdered in her apartment. Rose had always treated her like the daughter she never had and had also been her inspiration to sing. Once Rose was dead, she lost her singing voice and pulled away from music. And then after years of absence she had finally returned to the theatre and the stage and was on her way down that path again. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever perform in a professional opera company as a lead soprano some day. But she had to focus on now. "Thank you, Mr. Constance. It's nice to know that my voice is still in good condition."

"Oh, Lysette don't worry. One night Melinda will become very ill and then you will get your chance to shine. And then the entire audience will hear your beautiful, haunting voice when it's not covered up by a chorus or has the one small solo by the _Princess_ in _Hannibal_."

"They say that rarely happens though."

"You must have more faith in the heavens above my dear. Ask for something and it will be given to you. Perhaps even in a way that you never thought possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Constance." Lysette answered with a smile.

"You're welcome, Lysette." Mr. Constance glanced at his watch. "Well, I think you had a good rehearsal for today. We won't be doing anything more with _Christine _today therefore that frees up both you and Melinda for the rest of the day. So, why don't you go out and enjoy the rest of your day?"

Lysette nodded and smiled. "I think I will do that. Thank you, Mr. Constance."

"Just don't forget to give the costumers back their hooded cloak or they will come and hunt you down."

"I won't." Lysette replied with a giggle as she took off the cloak. She started to walk off the stage when she heard Mr. Constance speak again.

"And remember what I told you. If you ask for something, you will get it if you believe."

"I will, thank you."

Mr. Constance looked after Lysette for a moment and then smiled before turning around again.

After returning the costume where it belonged, Lysette went to her dressing room. She couldn't believe she was actually in Washington D.C. where her uncle worked! That was one good thing about being in a touring production in that it was bound to end somewhere close to family. And her uncle was very special to her. He had always believed in her and had also encouraged her to return to her music. He was just like a second father to her and now he was going to be able to see her perform. She secretly wished though that he could see her perform the role of _Christine_ and not be an understudy to it with a role in the chorus. But to her, it would be enough to see him. Due to her musical commitments and his career ones, they had not seen each other in years. And because of that, she had to find something special to wear for their upcoming _after the show_ dinner.

* * *

After havingleft the theatre, she made her way down the street and to a little boutique she had walked by countless days on her way to rehearsal. There was a black, spaghetti strap dress she had her eye on all that time. And that was what she was going to buy for her dinner with her uncle. She walked inside the store and bought it without even trying it on. She just somehow seemed to know that it would fit. It was perfect just like everything else had been for her up till now. She smiled at the clerk before picking it up in the garment bag and heading out.

She headed toward the street and was just about to call a taxi when she stopped in front of another little store. She could see it was an antique store and was drawn to the jewelry display in the front window. That was what she needed! A piece of jewelry that was unique to go with the dress. And antique stores ALWAYS had interesting jewelry pieces. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello?" The only sound she received was from the clanging of the bell on the door behind her. She closed the door behind her and started walking around for signs of anyone. "Is anyone here? I…saw the jewelry in your window and just wanted to.."

An older woman suddenly appeared from the side. "I'm terribly sorry about that. How may I help you?"

Lysette nearly jumped out of her skin at the strange appearance of the old woman. "Yes, I was looking for a piece of jewelry to go with this dress and I wondered if you might be able to help me?"

"Ah, a piece of jewelry for a beautiful girl such as yourself? I believe I have just the right piece for you." She motioned to Lysette with her finger. "Follow me." She slowly made her way over to a counter. "I have seen you walk by before."

"You have?"

"Yes, you are performing at the theatre aren't you?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I am. Can I ask how you knew that?"

The old woman chuckled. "Becomes second nature when you've been here a while my dear." She began to rummage through a box. "Now where is that item? Ah, here it is!" She pulled out a choker with a locket in the center of it. "Lovely, isn't it?"

Lysette looked at the choker mesmerized by it. "It's….it's beautiful."

"Belonged to a young opera singer centuries ago."

Lysette looked back at her. "It…it did?"

The old woman nodded. "A very beautiful young girl much like you. She was destined to become one of the greatest opera singers this world had ever known."

"What happened to her?"

"She was caught in a triangle of love with no real means to escape it. One man loved her for her voice and the other as only a normal man could. And she had to choose which was more important."

"And…she chose the man who loved her normally?"

The old woman nodded again. "She chose to be with the man who could provide her with a secure life. But with that choice she also paid the price of losing her beautiful singing voice and career. She left with him never to be heard from again."

"That's…that's so sad."

"She chose love over music."

"But…can't you have love and music together?"

"It depends on how it is received."

"I just don't understand why her lover would not have wanted her to sing? I mean…I'm assuming he knew about her talent so why discourage her from doing it?"

"I'm afraid only the wearer of that choker could answer that question, my dear." She handed the choker to Lysette. "Why don't you try it on and see how it looks?"

Lysette could hardly contain her excitement as she took the choker and put it around her neck. As soon as it touched her skin, she felt a strange feeling overcome her. "Can…can I have a mirror please?"

The old woman picked up a mirror and held it in front of Lysette. "It looks stunning on you. Almost as if it was meant for you to wear it alone. Are you an opera singer by chance?"

"Not…not yet but I'm hoping to."

"Well, they say that every female opera singer should have a choker of their own."

"They do?"

"Yes, they do. I imagine that's why that other young opera singer had this choker as well. Do you believe that you would choose music over love, young lady?"

"There is no comparison." Lysette answered as she looked into the mirror again. "I could not live without my music."

"Would you give your heart to someone who could give you that music?"

"Without question."

"Would you offer your soul to him?"

"My…my soul?" Lysette whispered.

"Music requires your entire soul, my dear. Music is passion and desire, which comes from within. Without it you are simply a voice. This man who would give you your music would also possess your soul. Would you give it to him?"

Lysette swallowed as she took in a breath. "I would."

The old woman smiled slightly. "I think the choker is very becoming on you."

Lysette nodded. "I'll take it."

"Good." The old woman stepped over to the register. "That will be $20."

"Twenty…twenty dollars for this? I would have thought it would be much more?"

"That choker is destined for you my dear. That is why it is affordable to you. All I ask is for $20 and one other simple request."

Lysette took money out of her wallet. "What's that?"

"That you sing for me."

"You want me to sing?"

"You tell me you want to be an opera singer so let me hear this beautiful voice of yours. I think it is a fair request all things considered."

"Yes, it is." Lysette took a deep breath and then began to sing _O mio babbino caro_. As she sang she saw the old woman's eyes widen. She had never seen quite a reaction like this from someone before when she sang, particularly from an old woman. As she sang, she could almost feel her voice soaring to new heights she had never known before. Her entire body was tingling as she finally concluded. "Wow." She breathed.

"You will definitely be successful my dear. You have the voice of an angel. And when that man comes for you, you will give him pure beauty and innocence."

Lysette gave the old woman a strange look before handing her a twenty-dollar bill. "Thank…thank you. Well, I uh better get going now. Thank you for your time and for showing me this choker."

"The pleasure was all mine my dear. It will not fail you."

"Good…goodbye." Lysette answered before walking out of the shop.

The old lady watched Lysette from the window as she turned and started walking down the street. "I've found her for you." She whispered.


	2. A Night at the Opera?

Her voice had called him from across the centuries; from another country deep below where no light could reach. And for this time his spirit had wandered aimlessly in his tomb that society had given him. He had wandered in this darkness in life and now he still did in death. He refused to leave this world, hoping that he would once again see his beloved. That he would hear her magical voice that would set him free from his prison. And now it had finally happened. She had finally returned to him after all this time; his angel of music.

_Christine _

Her voice and the choker called out to him like a moth to a flame. And he followed that light to a hotel room where he saw a young girl sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair. He was completely mesmerized by her beauty and instantly recognized her right away as his angel. But he must not reveal himself to her or at least not yet.

"I wish that my uncle could see me perform as _Christine_ tomorrow night." Lysette whispered as she looked in the mirror fingering the choker. "I just know I'm ready."

"_And so you shall my angel_."

Lysette turned around upon hearing a voice. "Who….who is that?" She found only darkness around her as she slowly stood and surveyed the room. "Is…is someone here?" She then let out a chuckle. "Lysette, you're just hearing things. I think you're letting this role get to you." Taking off her robe she pulled back the covers on the bed and crawled in resting her head on a pillow. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off.

A figure appeared at her bedside and leaned its masked face toward her. "Sleep well, my angel for tomorrow night you will give a triumphant performance. And soon…I shall come for you." The figure then disappeared leaving the room vacant once again except for the sleeping figure of Lysette.

* * *

Dana Scully walked off the elevator and made her way to the X-Files office. She was walking with a swing in her step and holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a small object in the other. She sauntered into the office where she saw Fox Mulder at his desk reading the morning paper. "Good morning."

Mulder looked up from his paper. "You seem all bright and cheery this morning. Can I ask the occasion? Wait, let me guess, you got a raise?"

"Nope."

"Ok uhhh….Bill got sent to some desert island for a mission and now he's missing? Oh wait, that would be MY good news sorry."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that last statement. And because I'm a nice person I won't exclude you from this even though I should after that." She held up two tickets.

"Scully! You got two tickets to _Wrestlemania_? Oh god, you are a woman after my heart!"

"What is it with men and wrestling?" she asked shaking her head. "No it's not two tickets for wrestling."

"Basketball?"

Scully sighed.

"Baseball?Football?"

"It's not any kind of sport event, Mulder."

"Well, what then? A concert?"

"You're close." She walked up and placed the tickets in his hand.

Mulder studied the tickets. "_The Phantom of the Opera?_ This is hardly a ticket to see _The Rolling Stones_ Scully."

"The tickets you have in your hand are not attainable anywhere, Mulder."

"And I'm supposed to be happy about this because…"

Scully snatched the tickets. "You have absolutely no taste in music do you know that?"

"Scully, come on it's OPERA."

"For your information, it's a musical." She quickly corrected him.

"With singing in it." Mulder added. "Anyway, you can exclude me from this one. It won't hurt my feelings."

"Agent Scully, is there a problem?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Scully turned toward Assistant Director Skinner. "No, Sir."

Mulder wondered just how long Skinner had been standing there. "Uh morning, Sir. Agent Scully was just trying to get me to go to a musical with her. Ha, ha can you believe that?"

"I heard." Skinner answered as he crossed his arms. "Unfortunately Agent Scully didn't have a chance to explain something to you."

"What's that, Sir?"

Skinner walked up to Mulder's desk and leaned toward him. "I'm the one who got those tickets."

Mulder swallowed. "You did?"

"That's right, I did. And I'm requesting that you and Agent Scully attend it."

"You…you are?"

Skinner nodded. "I am."

Mulder gave a chuckle. "Sir, you're kidding me right?"

Skinner gave him a look. "Do I look like I'm kidding, Agent Mulder?"

"Uh, no actually you don't." Mulder cleared his throat. "Sir, I appreciate the offer but…I have some paperwork I need to get down before tomorrow and…"

"Let me rephrase what I said, Agent Mulder. It's not a request it's an ORDER."

"You're…ordering me to go to this performance?"

Skinner smiled. "Now we have an understanding."

"But Sir, what possible reason could you have for this? I mean, it's a musical hardly anything to do with an X-File! Unless of course you count the reasons as to why the lead soprano is so large."

"My niece is in that production, Agent Mulder."

Mulder swallowed again and winced. He would have had to pick something so stupid to say. "Did I say large soprano? I meant large as in voice."

"I didn't know you had a niece, Sir?" Scully asked trying to break the obvious tension even though she was secretly enjoying Mulder practically hanging himself.

"I do, Agent Scully. Her name is Lysette Willoughby and she has been in music ever since I can remember. Being in this show is like a dream come true for her."

"So does she play the lead?" Scully asked.

"Well, actually she's the understudy and plays in the chorus. But I haven't seen her in years so this is my chance. And I would also like her to meet my two best agents."

"Great." Mulder muttered.

"Did you say something, Agent Mulder?"

"I said, great. As in I just can't wait, Sir." Mulder answered with a smile.

"Good. Then I'll see you at the theatre tonight at 7. And don't be late." His cell then interrupted him. "Skinner. Lyssa, hi! No, you didn't catch me at a bad time at all." He covered his receiver. "7 o'clock." He then returned to his cell as he headed out the door. "I look forward to it."

Scully turned to Mulder. "Go ahead and say it."

"Why didn't you tell me that these tickets were from Skinner?"

"Because you didn't give me the chance to explain."

"Scully, we're partners and partners are supposed to help each other."

"That's true but I have to admit I kind of enjoyed watching you…"

"Make a complete ass out of myself?"

Scully smiled. "You said it not me."

Mulder sighed and rubbed his temples. "Oh god."

"I mean saying that the lead soprano was large and finding out that Skinner's niece was in it? Just priceless."

"Thanks a lot." Mulder muttered. "So, what do I wear to this show tonight, anyway?"

"Well you certainly can't come dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt like at a rock concert. In regards to how you pissed off Skinner, I would advise renting a tux."

"A tux?" Mulder moaned. "Are you kidding? I always feel like I'm wearing a strait jacket when I wear one of those."

"You insulted his niece, Mulder."

"Yeah, yeah ok point taken. A tux it is. What are you wearing?"

"Unlike you, Mulder I've been to a few classy concerts in my lifetime. I already have something suitable to wear."

"Hey, I've been to a few classy events myself before."

"Oh really?" Scully folded her arms. "Like when for instance?"

"Well, at that FBI Banquet dinner."

"You HAD to go to that, it doesn't count. I'm talking about events that you wanted to go to."

"Ok fine, you have me beat there. So I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Sounds good. And by the way, don't act so down, Mulder. The show you are going to see is one of the best in the world and is highly acclaimed. You should feel privileged to be able to see it. Lots of people would like to have your ticket you know."

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for my ass being on the line I would gladly let them."

Scully sighed. "I'm just saying give it a chance, Mulder. Maybe you'll surprise yourself and actually like it."

"Maybe."

"I need to go to the forensics lab to inquire about a finding and then to the library to do some research. So, I guess I'll just see you at 6:30?"

"Yeah, yeah 6:30." Mulder grumbled as he watched Scully leave the office. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had insulted the Assistant Director's niece and now was being dragged to a show in which there were no car wrecks, sports or sex scenes. Oh well, maybe there might be at least a bloody sword fight. He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. "Opera." He huffed.


	3. Lysette's Unexpected Debut

Mulder made his way up the steps of the theatre and then stood in a corner. Due to Scully getting caught up in her research, they had decided to just meet at the theatre. So, at this point as he stood fingering his bow tie on his tuxedo, he had no clue what she would be wearing. He truly felt stupid standing there all by himself watching all the people walk by. He shifted his feet as he changed position slightly. He couldn't believe that Fox Mulder was going to a musical! He just prayed that he wouldn't see anyone he knew. If anyone at the FBI saw him dressed in a tuxedo going to a musical, his reputation would be ruined.

"Agent Mulder?"

Mulder turned to see a young dark haired woman staring at him. He instantly recognized her as a data clerk from the Bureau. _Oh great_. "Holly, hi." He replied with a smile.

"I had no idea you were into musicals?"

"I'm not actually. I'm just here for a friend."

"Oh, a friend? Well, your friend has good taste."

Scully walked up to Mulder after observing his scene from the side. "Agent Mulder." She then looked at Holly. "Hey, Holly."

"Hey, Dana. You're here to see the show too?"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Scully answered as she nudged Mulder.

"I never would have expected Agent Mulder to be here."

Mulder cleared his throat. "Well, actually…"

"He's with me." Scully finished. "I thought it was time that he…get a little culture in his life." She watched as Mulder gave her a look. She knew he would most likely kill her later but she didn't care. This was just too good to pass up.

"Oh, well he certainly should consider himself lucky to be going to this."

Mulder winced as he felt Scully nudge him again. "Oh, that I am." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Well, I'm heading inside now. Enjoy the show Dana and Fox!" Holly then disappeared inside.

Mulder turned to Scully. "You thought it was time that I get a little culture in my life?"

"Hey, I had to think of something. And besides it's true."

"Thanks a lot." He observed Scully's long blue gown. "That is part of your simple attire?"

"Just something I found in the back of my closet. You look good by the way."

"What? Oh thanks, so do you." He held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

"What about Skinner?"

"Agents?" Skinner asked as he came into view wearing a tuxedo.

Mulder whistled. "Wow, Sir you look great."

Skinner huffed before making his way inside.

"I was just trying to be polite." Mulder answered as Scully took his arm. "God, I hope I don't have to go to another show dressed in a tux to make up for this one." He muttered as he led Scully inside.

* * *

Backstage in the theatre was teeming with activity as performers went about getting ready. Voices could be heard as they went about doing their warm-ups both in groups and as individuals. Last minute checks were being done on sets as well as costumes. As for Lysette, she could barely contain her excitement. Knowing that after the show she was going to be able to have dinner with her uncle who she hadn't seen in years. She performed some leg stretches in her _Hannibal_ slave girl costume as Melinda went about putting on her make up.

"Are you ok, Lysette?" Melinda asked as she looked in the dressing room mirror.

"I'm just excited tonight as my uncle will be out in the audience and I haven't seen him in years."

"Really? Well, no wonder you're excited then. I'm happy for you hun."

"He is a great inspiration to me. He's part of the reason I'm here now."

"Well, I guess we can certainly be glad of that with a talent such as you." Melinda replied with a smile.

Lysette walked up and hugged her. "Thanks, Melinda. You've been such a great help to me."

"Us sopranos have to stick together." Melinda answered with a wink. She then pulled back and noticed the choker around Lysette's neck. "Lysette, that's so beautiful. Where did you get it? Is it from wardrobe?"

Lysette touched her choker. "Actually, no I got it at an antique store yesterday. Do you think Mr. Constance will mind if I wear it?"

"I don't think so. And if he does, he'll just tell you to take it off until after the show."

"That's true. Well, I need to get my costume checked to make sure I didn't lose any beads. You know how the costume people are."

"All too well. Good luck tonight."

"You too." Lysette replied with a smile before leaving the dressing room and closing the door behind her.

Melinda went back to applying her make up as she hummed. "She really is such a sweet girl. I only wish I could help her somehow."

"_And so you shall." _A voice whispered.

Melinda turned around with a gasp. "Who…who is that? Is there someone in here?" Receiving no answer she stood from her chair. "Look, I'm not kidding around!" She then heard a noise toward the back by a door." John, if this is your idea of a joke I am NOT laughing!" She walked over to the door. "If this is you, I won't hesitate to tell Mr. Constance! And then you can kiss your career…" She opened the door and saw a figure standing on a catwalk. She then watched as another figure came up behind the person on the catwalk and placed a rope around their neck. She watched in horror as the person being strangled was then split up the middle of their body by a sharp knife. She let out a high-pitched scream as she started to back up. She looked down and could see blood on her hands. She screamed again before collapsing to the floor.

The image faded and was replaced by the masked figure that had appeared in Lysette's hotel room. He gave a soft evil laugh before disappearing.

* * *

Lysette had been practicing with the other slave girls when she heard the blood-curdling scream. It was truly the most horrifying sound she had ever heard and to know it was a female. She wasted no time in running back toward the dressing room area along with the other girls. By the time they got there, a crowd had already gathered. Lysette looked at her fellow chorus girl and friend Maggie. "That's….that's where I left Melinda." She watched as some medics went inside. "What…what could have possibly happened?"

Within a few minutes, Mr. Constance emerged with a grave look on his face. He instantly shushed everyone around him who was talking all at once. "I'm afraid Melinda has no voice and is quite ill. She will not be performing this evening." He glanced over at Lysette. "Miss Willoughby you need to put on your _Christine_ wig and prepare to perform the role this evening."

Lysette looked back at Mr. Constance dumbfounded. "M…me?"

"Well, you are our understudy are you not? Now go to it quickly, we don't have much time until the curtain rises."

Lysette clasped her hands in delight and turned to Maggie. "Oh, Maggie!" She then looked back at Mr. Constance. "But…what happened to Melinda?"

"That is none of your concern, Miss Willoughby. What does concern me is that the curtain goes up in less than twenty minutes and you are not dressed as _Christine!_"

"Yes…yes, Sir!" Lysette turned to Maggie. "Will you help me?"

"Of course I will." Maggie replied with a smile. She took Lysette's hand and led her down to another dressing room.

"So, what happened, Mr. Constance?" Inquired John who played the role of _Raoul_. "Is Melinda going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine, John. She just…became very ill all of a sudden. Nothing to concern you. And you best get in your place since you are in the first scene."

John nodded before walking away. He walked up to the dressing room where Maggie was helping Lysette with her _Christine_ wig. "Lysette?"

Lysette turned. "John, hi."

"I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight. Not that you will need it. And don't be nervous ok? I'll be there to help you and so will Steve."

"Thank you, John." Lysette replied with a smile. "With my _Phantom _and _Raoul_ to help me, how can I fail?"

"Places, please!"

John smiled back. "Oh that's my cue. See you on stage!" He then quickly hurried off.

"I have to check on something but I'll be right back to finish you." Maggie replied giving her a quick hug and then walking out.

Lysette stared at herself in the mirror and began to run her fingers through her wig. "I can't believe this is actually happening." She whispered. "I'm going to play the role of _Christine_." She fingered her choker. "Please help me get through this and not disappoint them."

* * *

Mulder glanced at his program. "Damn, there are a lot of people in this show. Are all of these people supposed to sing? If so, this is going to be a hell of a…"

"Mulder would you please be quiet?" Scully whispered shifting in her seat slightly. "Just TRY and enjoy yourself all right?"

"Yeah, sure."

She looked over at him pointing her finger. "I mean it, Mulder, behave."

A voice then came over the loudspeaker. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to tonight's performance of _Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera_. There will be a slight chance in the program in which Miss Lysette Willoughby will perform the role of Christine. And we would also like to remind you that there is no picture taking or recording devices allowed. Thank you and enjoy the show."

Scully leaned over to Skinner. "Sir, isn't that…"

"My niece." Skinner answered with a huge smile on his face as the lights dimmed.

Mulder eased back in his seat. "Well, at least Skinner got his wish." He muttered as the curtain opened. "God let this be over quick."

The entire auditorium became silent as the first scene opened and backstage, Lysette was pacing nervously. Even though she had wanted this to happen, she still couldn't help being apprehensive. After all, she wasn't just performing for anyone; she was performing for her uncle. She took a swallow as she heard the _Phantom_ theme starting up. The scene had ended too quickly for her. She closed her eyes and folded her hands. "Rose, if you are up there, please give me the strength to get through this." She whispered.

"_You have nothing to fear my child."_ A voice whispered in her ear.

She then heard the song from _Hannibal _starting up and quickly went to her place.

As the _Hannibal_ scene progressed Mulder rubbed his temples. Well, he had certainly been right about the fat soprano after seeing Carlotta. And her voice? Well, it rang like a screech in his ear. All he could think was that Skinner better appreciate what he was going through. He closed his eyes and sighed as the music started up again. "Great another song." He muttered as he covered his ears.

Suddenly his ears were filled with the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He slowly took down his hands as the sound continued. His gaze went to the stage where he saw a young dark-haired girl singing. As he stared at her, he became completely entranced. Everything around him disappeared except for the beautiful girl and her voice. As he listened to her soprano voice, images began to flash through this mind. Images of places he had never been to and people he had never seen. And he also saw a large theatre like this but much more elaborate. He also saw himself but not like he was now. What was happening to him?

* * *

As the performance continued, Lysette truly felt like she was on air. It seemed as if she had done the role of _Christine_ all of her life. Her singing was absolutely flawless and the applause of the audience deafening. She felt that Rose was actually with her helping her to achieve her notes. And Mr. Constance had said nothing about her wearing the choker, which remained on her neck the entire performance. The whole time she was singing, she felt that she was sharing her musical gift to everyone. And she especially sang to her uncle who she knew was out in the audience somewhere. And…she also felt there was someone else special out there too although she didn't know who.

Mulder sat in his chair with his eyes glued to the stage for the rest of the performance. His eyes never left Lysette except when she left the stage. And even then he could still see her in his mind. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And he felt as if he had known her forever. And her singing brought joy to his heart. Who was this woman and why did she have this control over him?

* * *

He was then snapped back to reality as the production ended and the entire auditorium was filled with applause and cheering. He also found himself on his feet joining them. Particularly once Lysette came for her curtain call.

_Bravas_ could be heard and roses were thrown on the stage as well as a bouquet of flowers brought out to her. Lysette felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she curtsied in her wedding gown costume. It was truly the best night of her life. She raised her head and looked into the bright lights as she took in breaths.

"_You were wonderful my angel."_

Overcome with emotion, Lysette slowly started to tilt before falling backwards into Steve, _The Phantom's_ arms.


	4. Mulder and Lysette Meet

"_You were wonderful tonight, Christine. The angels in heaven wept tonight."_

Lysette's eyes slowly fluttered open as she heard the voice. "Who…who are you?" she whispered.

"_One who has always loved you and waited for you to come back to me."_

"I…I don't understand."

"_You will. Soon, my angel."_

Lysette sat up looking around the room. "Wait! Come back!"

The door to her dressing room then opened and she turned to see a familiar face coming toward her. "Lyssa?"

"Uncle Skinner?" she asked reaching out her hand toward him.

Skinner took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Oh, thank god you're all right! After you fainted on stage I didn't know what to think." He then reached forward embracing her tightly. "You were wonderful tonight, Lyssa."

"Really?"

"You actually made me cry. And I can assure you that is something that I rarely do. I'm so glad that I could be here to witness your fabulous performance."

"Me too. It was so strange."

"Strange how?"

"Well, I wished really hard that you would be able to see me perform tonight as _Christine_ and it happened."

"There's nothing strange about that. It was just meant to happen that's all."

She paused thinking about the voice she had heard speaking to her. "Maybe it was."

It was then that Mulder and Scully entered the dressing room. Skinner acknowledged them and pulled away from Lysette. "Lyssa, I want you to meet two of my best agents. This is Dana Scully and Fox Mulder."

Scully walked up to Lysette. "Miss Willoughby, a pleasure to meet you. And wanted to congratulate you on a wonderful performance tonight. The best _Christine_ and soprano voice I have ever heard."

"Thank you." Lysette replied with a faint smile.

Scully then stepped aside-allowing Mulder to come forward.

Mulder walked up to Lysette and bending down to the side of the couch, took her hand gently. "Miss Willoughby, an honor to meet someone with such beauty and a wonderful voice." He then kissed the top of her hand.

Lysette stared back at Mulder and smiled. She saw images of him but not as he was now. His hair was slightly lighter and he had a younger looking face. "You." She whispered.

Skinner and Scully both exchanged confused glances at one another. "Do you know him?" Skinner asked.

"Only from a…dream." She looked into Mulder's eyes. "You're who I was singing to, tonight."

As Mulder stared back into her eyes, he felt his head spinning. He too had seen her before but was afraid to admit it in front of Skinner and Scully. He could see her with straight, long brown hair wearing a long dress and a red scarf. "I…don't see how that is possible, Miss Willoughby as you have never met me before and did not know I was out in the audience tonight."

"I just…felt it."

Mulder cleared his throat. "I think you may still be suffering side effects from your fainting spell, Miss Willoughby."

"Yes, perhaps I am." She replied looking into Mulder's eyes dreamily.

As Mulder continued holding her hand, he could feel an almost electric charge passing between them. It was something he had never felt before. "Little lotte." He whispered.

The dressing room door then opened again as Mr. Constance came in. "Oh, Miss Willoughby! You are awake, thank god!"

Mulder's eyes blinked as he let go of Lysette's hand.

"I'm fine, Mr. Constance." Lysette replied back.

"I was afraid our star had died on me!" Mr. Constance replied stepping up toward the couch. "You have a lot of concerned fans and performers out there, you know."

"Why don't we leave you to recuperate?" Skinner asked looking at her.

"And we'll still go to dinner, right?" Lysette asked.

"Of course. You don't think I'm going to go back on that, do you?" Skinner asked smiling at her as he touched her face. "I'll be waiting outside." He then rose from the floor and headed to the door.

"Nice to meet you again, Miss Willoughby." Scully replied. "And congratulations once again." She looked at Mulder before heading to the door.

Mulder started to rise up from the floor when he felt Lysette grab his hand.

"Will I see you again, Mr. Mulder?"

Mulder touched her cheek. "You can count on it, Miss Willoughby. Rest now." He then kissed the top of her hand again before slowly rising from the floor. He then gave her a smile before turning around and heading to the door. He saw Scully standing by the door and then quickly move away from it. He made his way out into the hallway. "Scully?"

"What was that all about?" Scully asked crossing her arms.

"What was what all about?"

"In there." Scully answered pointing to the dressing room. "What just happened in there between you and Lysette?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Mulder!" Scully answered throwing her hands up in the air. "The way you looked at her? How you kissed her hand?"

"I was just showing my appreciation for her performance."

"Oh sure, I BET you were!" Scully answered angrily before walking off.

"What the hell? Scully!" Mulder replied before walking after her and turning her around to face him. "What did you mean by that?"

"Do I really have to explain it to you?" Scully asked looking back at him. "You were more interested in her beauty than her voice and nothing more! I guess it shouldn't surprise me since she is young."

"WHAT?!"

"Forget it. I'm going home. You can do what you want. Good night, Mulder." She then walked down the hallway without another word.

Mulder sighed. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so drawn to this girl?"

* * *

All the way to dinner, admiring fans had surrounded Lysette. Her and Skinner had been invited to go to the same place where the rest of the cast was going. And it appeared that many of the audience members were attending it as well. She had to admit that she liked the attention she was getting. This night, she felt like she was the most important person in the world. And she was still entranced by the mysterious Fox Mulder she had met as well. She had been instantly drawn to him not knowing why. And had he called her little lotte? Or had that just been her imagination? The whole time that her fellow co-performers and Melinda had been congratulating her, she felt as if she were in a different place. It was like she was there physically but her mind was miles away. And what about the strange voice she had heard in her dressing room and on the stage? She made her way into the restaurant escorted by Skinner and was instantly applauded again. She nodded her head to the people before making her way to her table. She waited as the server pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you." She then took her seat.

Skinner took his seat. "Feeling better now?"

Lysette nodded as she took in a breath. "God, I can't stop shaking. It is truly my night. This is something that I've always dreamed of."

"And you earned it. You deserve all of this, Lyssa. After everything you've been through these past years. The murder of your friend, Rose causing you to leave the world of music. And now you return to play the lead role in one of the most famous productions in the world. I would say you more than made up for those years you were absent."

"But what happens now? I mean…I'm just an understudy and Melinda is still our _Christine_ in the show."

"Oh something tells me even when you go back to the chorus that Mr. Constance will not let you go unnoticed. Not to mention I'm sure there were critics in the house as well as other musical entrepreneurs. Tonight's performance will not be without results, Lyssa."

"Tonight, I not only sang with my voice. It was like…I sang from the depths of my soul." She shook her head. "I can't explain it."

"It came from you, Lyssa and that's all that matters." Skinner motioned to the server. "Can I get some red wine please? The best you have."

"Right away, Sir." The server answered before walking away.

"You have to admit, it was strange though how it happened. Melinda becoming mysteriously ill and losing her voice. I've rarely heard of that happening before. And Mr. Constance wouldn't even elaborate on what happened to her."

"Don't dwell on it, Lyssa. Things like this do happen."

"Sometimes things like this are meant to happen." She whispered before looking back at him. "That is what you said tonight, wasn't it?"

"Well…yes I did."

"Uncle Skinner, you don't think it's possible…that have made this happen do you? That someone made Melinda become ill?"

Skinner gave a laugh. "Lyssa, as much as I love your voice, I highly doubt someone would purposefully do that to get you on stage. Not to mention, Mr. Constance would most assuredly have said something about it. And the police would have been involved too."

"You're right." Lyssette answered with a smile. "I guess I'm reading into this too much." She looked up as the wine was brought to the table. She watched as the server poured it into her glass and then Skinner's.

Skinner raised his glass. "How about a toast? To…the most beautiful soprano voice that will hopefully fill every opera house in the world some day."

Lysette raised her glass and clanged it with Skinner's. "To _Christine Daae." _She then took a sip of her wine. "Mmmm…very good." She then put down her glass. "Uncle, what can you tell me about Fox Mulder?"

Skinner nearly choked on his wine. "Fox…Fox Mulder?"

She nodded. "Yes, what can you tell me about him."

"Are you ready to order now?" Skinner asked clearing his throat as he motioned to the server.

Lyssa looked down at her menu having completely forgotten about it. She also couldn't understand just why her Uncle had gotten so skittish at her mentioning Mulder's name. It didn't matter though as she already had in mind what she wanted. "I'll have the chicken oscar with rice pilaf please. And just water to drink."

"Very well, miss." The server answered before looking at Skinner. "And for you, Sir?"

"I'll uh…I'll have the filet mignon please with a baked potato. And uhhh how about a rum and coke?"

"Very well, Sir. I'll go place your orders now." The server then walked away.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" Lysette asked before taking another sip of her wine.

"About?"

"Fox Mulder."

"Well, he's an FBI Agent."

"Uncle Skinner, I know that. I mean…what else can you tell me about him? Is he married?"

"No." Skinner answered taking another sip of his wine.

"Well…what's he like?"

"Fox Mulder, is a man who closes himself off to everyone around him. All that matters to him is his work. Not to mention that he has caused pain to those closest to him. He is a man who chooses to leave a solitary life, Lyssa. And he is definitely not one I would want you to be around."

Lysette said nothing as she took another sip of her wine. She didn't know why but she felt like her uncle was wrong. She felt like she knew Fox Mulder more than anyone. And she had heard his promise to her about seeing her again. And she would with or without her uncle's permission. She just had to see him though she didn't quite know why.

* * *

Backstage at the theatre, the cleaning crew went about doing their nightly duties. It was always something that went along with a show and _The Phantom of the Opera_ was no different. In fact, there were extra things that needed to be attended to due to all the extra set parts and such. And some of the set crew was still around attending to things as well.

"Did you here that young lady singing tonight? Wasn't she wonderful?"

"Yes, she was. I guess she was the understudy?"

"That's what they said. I guess the other _Christine_ became ill or something."

"Maybe she saw a ghost." A cleaner replied making scary motions with his hands.

"Oh, will you knock it off!" The other cleaner answered nudging the first. "That's just a legend you know. There's no ghost here."

"Suit yourself but I think it could be true."

"Look, there's no ghost all right!"

A voice then came from the top of the stage. "Ok, Morris lower rope C slowly now."

"I can't, it's stuck!"

"What do you mean it's stuck?"

"I mean there's something holding it down!"

"Well, pull hard on it then!"

"Ok." Morris pulled the rope as hard as he could. It finally let go and he gasped as he saw what had been holding the rope down. "Oh my god!"

"What is it,Morris?"

"I…I think you'd better see for yourself."

The set man made his way over to Morris and saw what he was looking at. He could see a dead body split up the middle and hanging by a noose. "Oh my god. It's…It's Bernie." He whispered recognizing his fellow stagehand and good friend. "Who…who could have done this?"

The two cleaners looked up upon hearing the conversation and saw the dead body hanging.

"The ghost!" The one cleaner replied. "I told you it's the ghost! It's here!"


	5. The New XFile?

Scully paced the office back and forth pausing only to glance at her watch. It was bad enough that Mulder had been acting strangely last night at the performance with the young girl but now to be late? That was absolutely intolerable to her. And she just couldn't wait to here what his excuse would be either. It was then that she heard footsteps followed by the emergence of a figure. "Oh finally decided to join me? Thanks."

Mulder sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Scully. I got called into Skinner's office this morning."

"Wait you were here before I was?"

"Yeah. Why should that be surprising? I usually am."

"Well, I didn't know after last night if you had asked her out or something."

"Asked out.." Mulder shook his head. "Scully, I just met the girl last night. I told you I was just being nice to her."

"Oh Mulder, come on! You were doing more than just being nice to her!I thought I was going to have to get you a drool napkin!"

"Could we just drop it please?" He held up a file.

"What's that?"

"Our next case." Mulder answered as he made his way over to the slide projector. He placed some slides in the machine. "Could you get the lights please?"

Scully walked over to the wall and turned off the light switch. "Is this what Skinner called you into his office about?"

"Yep, he insisted." Mulder answered as he advanced the first slide. "28 year old male and stage hand named Bernie Campbell found hanging from a rope after last night's performance."

"You mean the performance we were at?"

"The same." He advanced to the next slide. "His body was cut and nearly gutted with a knife. He also had a rope around his neck."

Scully took a step forward studying the picture. "Has it been determined which killed him?"

"Well according to the coroner, he was strangled and the cuts on the body were done post mortem."

Scully grimaced slightly. "Dear lord."

"Oh it gets better."

"How so?"

"Well there is one particular aspect that sets this as an X-File." He turned toward Scully. "There was a witness."

"And…how does that make it an X-File?"

"The witness saw it in her dressing room." Mulder answered.

Scully gave him a puzzled look. "In her dressing room? I thought you said the body was found hanging from a rafter? And from the slide it looks like it was in a theatre and not a dressing room."

"You are correct on both counts, Scully."

"So please explain to me how a woman could witness this murder in her dressing room?"

Mulder winked. "Glad you asked." He advanced to the next slide. "This is Melinda Cuthbert current lead as Christine Daae in _Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera._ There was a reason that Lysette performed last night, Scully."

"Melinda is related to the murder of the stagehand?"

"Yes and no. Melinda claimed that she had a vision of the stagehand being murdered by some unknown assailant." He paused. "While she was in her dressing room getting ready."

"And she became ill?"

"She more than did that, Scully. Apparently Miss Cuthbert was so scared she screamed uncontrollably causing her to lose her voice. She also claimed to have blood on her hands as a result from the murder. However there was no trace of the blood or the two figures she saw in her dressing room." He turned off the projector. "Any thoughts? Ideas?"

Scully took a breath. "Well, it sounds to me like Miss Cuthbert was the real target here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's one thing to kill a stage hand but why make Miss Cuthbert a witness to it? Whoever it was counted on that she would become frightened and be too ill to perform right?"

"Yeah that is possible."

"So, she can't perform and Lysette has to take her place."

"Scully, you aren't actually suggesting that Lysette was responsible for this?"

"Well, it does seem to surround her, Mulder."

"So, you really think she went to all this trouble to have someone killed so that she could sing?"

"Why not? It's not unheard of for someone to want the spotlight and do whatever they can to get it. And she did have Skinner out in the audience and would have wanted him to hear her."

"You want to go to Skinner and tell him that his niece is our suspect in this case? Are you crazy, Scully?"

"It doesn't matter who she is, Mulder. We have to look at all possible suspects here."

"Well, I think you're wrong to try and pin this on her."

"Then you come up with something better."

Mulder grabbed his coat. "I will."

"Where are you going?"

"To find something better." Mulder answered before walking out the door.

"Get over her, Mulder!" Scully yelled into the hallway. She let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders. "Why do I even bother?"

* * *

Mulder made his way to the café just across from the J Edgar Hoover Building. He had frequented this place many times to get this thoughts together. Not to mention, it was a frequent stop for the occasional bagel in the morning as well. He had to do his best to come up with another theory besides that Lysette had arranged the murder of the stagehand so that she could sing the role of _Christine_. She just couldn't be responsible for such a terrible thing, could she? He didn't know why but he felt like he knew her and that it was totally not in her nature. The one time he needed a theory and didn't have one. There had to be something else he could come up with. "Hey Elsa, just get me a coffee, thanks."

The waitress smiled before turning around and coming back with a coffee cup. She set it down in front of him and poured some coffee into it. "You got lucky it's fresh."

"Thanks, Elsa." Mulder replied before taking a sip of his coffee. He then heard a voice behind him.

"Mr. Mulder?"

Mulder turned to find him face-to-face with Lysette. "Miss….Miss Willoughby? Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

"You actually remember me?"

"Of course, I do. Won't you please take a seat?" Mulder asked motioning to the stool beside him. "So, what brings you in this neighborhood if I might ask, Miss Willoughby?"

"Actually, my Uncle Skinner asked me to come to the FBI building."

"To take a tour?"

"No. He wants me to answer some questions in regards to a murder at the theatre last night. There was a stagehand found dangling from a rafter you know."

"So I heard." Mulder answered before taking a sip of his coffee.

"He said that…Melinda saw the murder in her dressing room or something. Is that possible?"

"Could be."

"Can I ask how you know about this case, Mr. Mulder?"

"Because I was assigned to it." Mulder answered with a smile.

Lysette smiled back. "Well, I guess that could explain it, huh?"

"I could have just lied and said it was a lucky guess to try to impress you."

Lysette giggled. "You don't need to impress me Mr. Mulder. Or is it Agent Mulder?"

"Actually you can call me, Fox."

"Fox? Like the animal? That's a very special symbol you know in Celtic belief as well as Native American."

"Yeah, well I wish some other people in my past had taken that same attitude and not teased or beat me up."

"I think Fox is a wonderful name. You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"Thanks." Mulder answered before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Fox, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"In my dressing room…when you were holding my hand and looking at me, you whispered _Little Lotte_ to me. you tell me what that meant?"

Mulder nearly choked on his coffee at the mention of _Little Lotte_. He indeed remembered that he had said it although he didn't know why. "Well to be honest, Miss Willoughby…"

"Please call me Lyssa."

"Well, to be honest, Lyssa….I really don't know. It just…came to my head for some reason. I'm sorry if it upset you."

"You didn't upset me, Fox. I just didn't understand why you said it." She looked into Mulder's eyes. "Why do I feel like I could tell you anything?"

Mulder swallowed. "Because I have a trusting face?"

"Do you….believe in ghosts, Fox?"

Mulder blinked his eyes before chuckling.

"Why is that so funny? I take it you think I'm crazy?"

"No, no Lyssa that isn't true. It's just my reputation sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say there isn't a lot I don't believe in." He paused. "So, why did you mention a ghost?"

"Because I think a ghost killed that stagehand."

"Can I ask why you think that?"

"Because I heard a voice speak to me before I performed that night." She sighed. "I had a close friend of mine named Rose who was murdered several years ago. She was a great inspiration and teacher to me. Her death just about killed me. But when I started singing again, I felt she was there with me. And…I thought she was the voice I heard last night speaking to me. But I can't believe that she would resort to killing someone in order to let me perform the role of _Christine_. She was such a gentle soul when she was alive."

"Did this voice you heard sound feminine?"

"I…I don't really know. I wasn't really paying much attention. Do you think a ghost could have done this, Fox?"

"I don't know, Lyssa but I'm going to find out, I promise. Can I ask….do you have any secret admirers?"

"Secret admirers?"

"Yes, anyone who might want to see you perform so badly that they would do anything to accomplish it?"

"You mean…as in killing a stagehand and letting Melinda witness it so that she couldn't perform?"

"You know about what Melinda saw?"

"I…I heard a little, yes. Fox, I assure you that I had nothing to do with what happened."

"I know that, Lyssa. Don't ask me how I do but I know." He paused. "Why don't you come back with me to the X-Files office? I mean since you're going to have to be questioned by me anyway."

"Ok." Lysette replied with a smile. "But Fox, do me a favor and don't say anything about what I told you about the ghost?"

"My lips are sealed." Mulder replied zipping his lips. "Oh and while we are in the office refer to me as Agent Mulder. Otherwise my partner might get kind of funny ok?"

"Consider it done." Lysette answered back.

"Don't worry, Lyssa. There's nothing to be nervous about ok?"

"I won't be nervous as long as you are there." Lysette answered smiling.

Mulder cleared his throat. "Right, well we'd better get over there before your Uncle sends the strike team after me." He took one last sip of his coffee and pulled out his wallet. Taking out some money, he left it on the counter and then turned to Lyssa. "Now, let me be your personal escort to the J Edgar Hoover Building, Miss Willoughby." He rose from his seat and headed to the door.

Lysette gave a giggle before following him.


	6. Lysette's Questioning

Mulder led Lysette into the J Edgar Hoover Building and to the elevator. Lysette looked around the immense lobby. "So this is really FBI Headquarters?"

"It sure is. This building can appear intimidating at times. But once you learn your away around here, it isn't so bad. Granted it is said that sometimes even people who have worked here for years STILL tend to get lost in here." He pushed the button. "See, if you really check this place out, it's like a maze."

"A maze?"

"Yeah. Sometimes the hallways just seem to twist and turn. Not to mention if you look at the outside, the structure is unusual."

"Yes, I did notice that."

"There was talk at one time to tear down the old building and replace it with something less monstrous. But as you can see that never happened." The elevator door opened and Mulder stepped inside.

"Yes, well I can see how one might be intimidated by such a large building as this." Lysette answered as she stepped in the elevator beside Mulder. "They say there are theatres and even opera houses that are quite large." She paused as the elevator door closed. "Have you heard of the Paris Opera?"

"A little, yeah." Mulder pressed the basement button.

"Well, that particular opera house was built right over a lake. And in fact, that lake still exists under it to this day."

"Really?"

Lysette nodded. "And originally it was used as a place to house prisoners of war. There are all kinds of catacombs underneath it as well. I'm told it's a very foreboding place under there. Hard to believe such beautiful music could come from a place with such a dark past." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe some day I'll actually perform there so I can see for myself."

Mulder gave her a smile before the door opened. "Here we are." He stepped off the elevator and waited for Lysette to follow.

Lysette stepped into the darkened hallway. "Your office is down here? In a cellar?"

"Actually, it's the basement. But you're right with all the darkness down here at times, it might as well be a cellar." Mulder led her down the hallway toward the X-Files office.

"But why would they stick your office down here?"

Mulder stopped just before the door. "Let's just say there are those in the Bureau who don't believe in what my partner and I investigate down here. And….as far as they are concerned us being down here almost makes it seem like we don't exist to them."

"That's terrible. I can't believe my uncle would be like that."

"Oh, no, no your uncle isn't."

"He's not?"

"No. As a matter of fact, he is the one person who has helped us down here. He's even prevented this office from being shut down completely. Not to mention, your uncle is a good friend to me."

Lysette smiled. "That sounds more like my uncle. He's just like a father to me and always has been."

"Yeah, he kind of treats me like his son sometimes." Mulder replied with a smile. "Well, are you ready?"

Lysette nodded. "I am."

"Now remember, there is nothing to be nervous about and don't be intimidated by my partner ok? Sometimes she can get a little…too involved in her work."

"As long as you are in there with me, I won't be afraid, Fox."

"Right. Oh and remember it's Agent Mulder not Fox ok?"

"Yes, Agent Mulder." Lysette answered with a soft smile.

Mulder smiled back at her and then opened the door. "I'm back."

Scully looked up from her laptop. "Find anything to contradict my theory?"

"Maybe. But I would rather have her speak on her own behalf." Mulder motioned to the door. "Miss Willoughby, you can come in now."

Scully put down her reading glasses as Lysette stepped in. "What the hell is this?"

"Whoa, no need to get hostile, Scully. Miss Willoughby is here for questioning in regards to this case. I would have thought you would have been thrilled at such an opportunity. I mean, you want to prove your theory right?"

Scully glared at Mulder. "We'll see just who is right and who is wrong. And you just HAPPENED to run into her on the way back right?"

"Well, actually…"

"My uncle sent me down here, Agent Scully. He told me I needed to answer some questions. And…I was on the elevator and ran into Agent Mulder."

Mulder looked at Lysette as he raised his eyebrows. He then noticed her slight wink and couldn't help but grin. "Miss Willoughby answered that question before I had a chance to. And yes, that's exactly what happened."

Scully stared at Mulder for a minute before motioning to a chair. "Please have a seat, Miss Willoughby."

Lysette took a seat in the chair that Scully had been pointing to. "Thank you."

"Miss Willoughby I take it you are aware that there was a murder last night?"

Lysette nodded. "My uncle told me this morning. He said that a stagehand was found dangling from a rope or something. That he had been strangled and cut?"

"Did you know the stage hand?"

"Bernie? Well, I guess I did a little. I mean sometimes you have so many people that work with you on a show that it's hard to see them all but…yes I vaguely remember Bernie."

"Did he…know you?"

"Me? Well, I actually don't really know. I mean…he saw me frequently I guess."

"Did he ever have feelings for you?"

"Scully!" Mulder exclaimed as he took a step forward.

"I'm just trying to get some answers in regards to this case, Mulder. That is our job, is it not?"

"No, to my knowledge he did not have any feelings for me, Agent Scully." Lysette replied with a calm demeanor.

"Can you think of any reason or any one that would want him dead?"

Lysette shook her head. "No. Bernie never did anything to anyone. He just did his job and what he was told."

Scully pulled out a file and leafed through it. "What about Miss Cuthbert? What is your relationship to her?"

"You mean, Melinda? Well, besides us working together because we both have the same role, she is also my best friend. She actually coached me a little during the show too. She said I have great promise and she wanted to help me."

"Did you ever secretly wish that you might perform her role that night?"

"Well…yes. But what understudy doesn't?"

"What was the last thing you spoke to her about that night?"

"Well, I told her how excited I was because my uncle was going to be in the audience that night. And how I wished he could hear me sing. And she said it would happen someday and gave me a hug."

"And then you left the dressing room?"

"Yes. And then I was practicing with the ladies of the chorus and we heard this scream. When we ran back to Melinda's dressing room we found out that she had become ill."

"And how did you feel when you found out that you were going to be performing the role of _Christine_ that night?"

"Well, at first I was in shock. But once I realized it was what I always wanted…"

"Do you have any secret admirers, Miss Willoughby?"

Mulder fixed a glare on Scully.

"No. I…I don't think so."

"You can't think of anyone who would be willing to make Miss Cuthbert become ill so that she couldn't perform?"

"Scully, that's enough!" Mulder replied angrily.

"It's all right, Agent Mulder." Lysette looked at Scully. "Agent Scully, I can't think of anyone who would commit such a terrible crime. Not to mention, have a motive to prevent Melinda from performing last night. In the theatre, we are all one big happy family. And we don't treat each other according to the roles we play. We treat each other as all being equal. We do not try and out do each other but rather we help in whatever way we can. And when we lose one member of that family…it hurts us immensely. And as for Melinda, she congratulated me on my performance last night and had no ill feelings toward me whatsoever. Because that is how theatre performers are, Agent Scully."

Scully stared back into Lysette's brown eyes. She could see no indication of her lying or showing any kind of anger. She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Miss Willoughby. You're free to go."

Lysette rose from her chair. "I'm glad I was able to be of some help, Agent Scully. And I hope you find the person who did this. For whoever did, is not a member of that theatre family I told you of." She then headed out the door.

Mulder glanced at Scully. "I'll be right back." He headed out of the office and to the elevator where Lysette was standing. "That was really quite an impressive behavioral exhibition you gave in there, Miss Willoughby."

"I apologize for the way I acted, Fox. But for someone to accuse me for being involved in such a terrible thing, I just could not tolerate that. And I meant every word I said."

"Sometimes people just need to be put in their place." Mulder answered with a smile. "And you said it better to Scully then I ever could."

"Thanks." Lysette answered with a smile.

Mulder leaned on the elevator frame. "Miss Willoughby, would it be too presumptuous of me to ask you to have dinner with me?"

"Are you speaking of a date, Agent Mulder?" Lysette answered looking up at him.

"I might be but only if you're interested?"

"I'd love to."

"Re…really?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"Well, I thought you would be too busy because of the show." He paused. "Not to mention I am older than you."

Lysette placed her hand on the side of his face. "Fox, I am free to eat after the show, you know. And I do have at least one night off a week. And as far as you being older than me, I don't care. I've been around younger men and…well I think you are much more mature than they are. I must say I'm intrigued. Especially one who is so open to other possibilities."

"Well, do have tomorrow night, free?"

"That just happens to be the one night we don't have a show."

"Great! I mean…great. So, where can I pick you up?"

"There's a place called _The Cozy Inn_ not far from the theatre. That's where I'm staying. I'm in room 206."

"Ok, well I'll pick you at say…"

"7:00?"

"I was just going to say that!" Mulder chuckled. "I think we're off to a great start already."

"What should I wear?"

"Wear something nice. I'm going to take you out to a nice place. Want to make your stay in D.C. a memorable one."

Lysette giggled. "I can hardly wait."

Mulder took the top of her hand and kissed it. "So, until tomorrow night at 7, good day Lyssa."

"Good day, Fox." Lysette whispered before stepping into the elevator.

Mulder watched as the elevator closed around Lysette. He then brought his arm down in triumph. "Yes! I have a date!" He then quickly lowered his voice not realizing how loud he had been. He couldn't believe he had a date with Lyssa! He had a date with the most beautiful woman and who was all the talk of the city. He felt a surge of happiness swell within him as he turned away from the elevators and headed back to the office.

"What the hell took you so long?" Scully asked crossing her arms.

"Just needed to ask her a few other questions."

"I'll bet you did." Scully huffed.

"Look, Scully can we not be at each other's throats for the rest of the day?" Mulder asked with a sigh. "I wasn't happy with the questions you asked Miss Willoughby but I let you didn't I? And now we need to move on with other things."

"Such as?"

"We need to head over to the theatre and do some investigating of our own. Maybe we can get even more answers."

Scully uncrossed her arms. "I'll grab my coat."


	7. Investigating the Catwalk

Mulder pulled up to the theatre and climbed out of the car. He closed the door and waited for Scully. "Well, this place certainly looks familiar huh?" He asked as he looked up at the theatre from the steps.

"Yeah except for the police cars and the yellow tape strung across the front of it." Scully answered before starting to walk up the stairs.

"What?" Mulder replied as he followed behind her. "Oh, I don't know, Scully. I think they kind of add a little ambiance to the scene, don't you?" He pulled out his ID and showed it to the officer at the front. "Special Agent Fox Mulder of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. This is my partner Special Agent Dana Scully."

"FBI?" The officer asked with a confused look on his face. "I don't recall the FBI being called in on this."

"Yeah, well we were." Mulder answered back. He noticed that the officer was not moving. "Look, if you have a problem take it up with my superior, all right? But we do have jurisdiction here." He walked past the officer and lifted the crime tape allowing Scully to follow him. "What the hell was his problem?"

"As far as he knows this is just a murder case, Mulder. And in that case there would be no need for us to investigate."

"Guess he didn't read the part about the man found hung and gutted from the rafter that no one was supposed to have access to."

"What are you talking about?"

Mulder led them inside the theater and toward the front of the stage. "Well, this could easily be dismissed as a mere homicide except for one important factor. The place where the stagehand was found doing his hang man impression is in an area with no human access."

"You mean.."

"Whoever killed him must have had either the ability to float above the ground or been the human fly." He helped Scully up onto the stage. He noticed two men in the corner, which appeared to be stagehands. "Excuse me, can either of you two gentlemen give me information about the elements of this stage?"

"Like what?" One of the stagehands asked turning toward him.

"Like." Mulder pointed upward. "Just what areas above the stage are accessible."

"Oh, well I only work with the bottom part of the stage. You need to see Morris for the upper."

"Could you find him for us please?"

The stagehand looked at their suits. "Which newspaper are you from? I don't like the media much and neither does Morris."

Mulder pulled out his ID again. "Were from the FBI Journal."

The stagehand studied the ID. "Well, that changes things a bit." He turned toward the right and whistled. "Hey Morris!"

A tall, dark-haired man came walking from the right side of the stage. "What's up, Charlie?"

"People from the FBI need to talk to you."

"FBI?" Morris asked turning to Mulder and Scully. "Well, don't get much call for FBI Agents around here." He held out his hand. "Morris Barrett. Nice to meet you."

Mulder shook his hand. "Fox Mulder."

Morris looked at Scully. "And?"

"Dana Scully." Scully answered as she held out her hand.

Morris took her hand gently and kissed the top of it. "Delighted."

Mulder eyed Scully and Morris for a minute before clearing his throat. "So, tell me, Mr. Barrett, just what areas above the stage are accessible?"

"Well, it would probably be easier if I just showed you." He let go of Scully's hand. "It can be a little tricky up there but I'll show you the ropes." He paused. "Sorry, a little bit of bad stage humor. Follow me." He walked toward a door in the back of the stage.

"Cute." Mulder murmured as he followed.

"Yes, VERY." Scully answered in a soft voice as she raised an eyebrow. She followed Mulder to the door and over to a staircase.

"Be careful going up these steps. This staircase is kind of rickety. You be especially careful, Agent Scully. The people that usually go up this staircase don't wear heels."

Mulder walked behind Morris up the staircase slowly. "So, tell me Mr. Barrett were you here the night that the body of Bernie Campbell was found?"

Morris chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that."

"What do you mean?" Scully asked as she followed behind Mulder.

"Well, I was the one who found him hanging that night." He stopped in front of a catwalk. "See, I was pulling down one of the ropes and that was when I pulled him with it."

"How terrible." Scully answered in a concerned voice.

"Yeah you could say it sure as hell brought me out of my boredom that night."

"Can you show me where you found the body?" Mulder asked.

"Sure. It's just beyond the catwalk here." Morris turned to Scully. "Agent Scully, I think it would be safer if you stayed here. The catwalk is really hard to walk on with just regular shoes."

"Note to self, next time wear tennis shoes when investigating a theatre." Scully answered with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Scully you won't be missing much." Mulder replied before following Morris out onto the catwalk. He paused as he felt it wobble as he stepped on it. "Whoa."

"Guess you'd better lay off those chocolate doughnuts in the morning huh?" Scully chided from the side.

"Ha, ha." Mulder answered before taking another step. He knew he had to be the big, brave guy in front of Scully otherwise he would never be able to live it down. He took a deep breath and made his way over to Morris.

"Doing ok there, Agent Mulder?" Morris asked as he turned to him.

"Oh yeah. It's…it's a piece of cake." Mulder answered as he steadied himself. "Just as long as you don't look down." He muttered under his breath.

Morris pointed upward. "Anyway just past that catwalk up there, there is no access to the upper part of the stage. There are no catwalks or any possible place for a person to step."

"Anything from the roof? Like a ladder leading down or something? Windows?"

"Nope. Not in this theatre." Morris pointed to another upper area. "See that rope up there? That's where the body was found. And as you can see there is no possible way that anyone could have gotten up there and strangled and gutted someone with no place to stand. Yet it happened."

"Morris!"

Morris looked back at the stage. "Yeah, Charlie?"

"I need your help with the candles for the phantom lair set! They're stuck again!"

Morris sighed. "What would they do without me around here? Agent Mulder, will you be ok here till I get back? It shouldn't take long. If not I can bring you…"

"Me? Nah, I'll be fine. Give me a little chance to look around." Mulder answered.

"Ok, I'll be right back then." Morris answered as he stepped around Mulder and headed down the catwalk toward the exit. He gave Scully a smile before walking back down the staircase.

Scully smiled back before focusing her attention back to Mulder. "So, what do you see from the flying trapeze?" She asked jokingly.

Mulder looked around. "I can see just how a guy could easily hang himself if he weren't paying attention. But as to how he could have done that and then gutted himself in the rafters? Well, I can't answer that." The next thing he knew, Mulder felt a push and he lost his footing on the catwalk. He grabbed onto the railing for dear life as he dangled precariously above the stage.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled from the side.

Morris was helping with the set when he heard Scully's voice. He raised his head and looked up to see Mulder dangling over the side. "Jesus! The set for Raoul's jump into the lake! Get it set up now!" He then ran toward the door that led to the staircase.

Scully could hear footsteps coming up the staircase. "Hang on, Mulder! Help is coming!"

"No problem!" Mulder called back in a forced voice. He could then hear what sounded like faint laughter. "Ok, now I'm really losing it." He then felt an unseen force pull on the fingers of his right hand, prying them off the railing one by one. "Jesus Christ!" His right hand let go leaving him just hanging with his left.

Morris reached the catwalk and saw Mulder's predicament. "Lord, have mercy." He whispered. "I'm coming, Agent Mulder!" He made his way carefully onto the catwalk. "Just try and keep still!"

"Easier said than done!" Mulder called back as he struggled to hold onto the railing.

Morris finally reached him and held out his hand. "Here, grab onto my hand!" He watched as Mulder struggled to lift his hand and finally grabbed onto his. "I've got you and I'm going to pull you up!"

Mulder could hear Morris groaning as he struggled to pull him up. He was just about halfway up when he felt something start to pull him down. His hand slowly started to slip through Morris'. "I can't hold on!" The next thing he knew he had lost his grip and he was hurtling toward the ground.

"Mulder!" Scully screamed from the side as she helplessly watched her partner spiral toward the stage. She now took back every single wisecrack and argument she had ever said to him. She closed her eyes not wanting to see him splatter on the floor. She expected to hear the sound of a body hitting the stage but heard nothing. Confused, she opened her eyes and looked down. She could see a large hole in the stage and a mattress at the bottom of it with a man on it. "Mulder?" She looked over at Morris for a minute before turning and heading back down the staircase. She ran across the stage and over to the hole. "Mulder! Mulder, can you hear me?" She could see that he was not moving. "Oh god! Someone call 911! And then I need someone to get me access down there!"

Morris came running across the stage. "You heard her! Get on it!" He then looked at Scully. "Agent Scully, I can get you down there."

Mulder moaned and moved slightly on the mattress.

"Wait!" Scully answered back. "I think he's moving!" She got on her knees next to the hole. "Mulder, can you hear me?"

"So, was that a 9 or a 10 dive coach?" Mulder asked as he put his hand to his forehead and moaned.

Scully slammed her fist on the stage. "Dammit, Mulder don't do that to me again!"

"What nearly fall to my death? I'll try and keep that in mind. Could you help me out of here, please?"

"I'd just assume leave you in there but since we have a case to investigate." She held out her hand to him and helped pull him up onto the stage.

Morris walked up to him. "Agent Mulder, are you all right?"

"Nothing hurt except my pride." Mulder answered as he straightened and brushed himself off.

"What the hell happened up there anyway?" Morris asked.

"All I know is I was talking to Scully and the next thing I knew I was hanging on a wind and prayer." Mulder answered.

"So, you didn't slip?" Morris asked.

"Slip? Hell no, I was standing on my own two feet. It felt like someone pushed me."

"Pushed you?" Scully asked with a puzzled look. "Mulder, there was no one else near you on that cat walk."

"You think I don't know that, Scully? I'm just telling you what it felt like. It felt like someone pushed me and then started pulling my fingers off the railing."

Scully shook her head. "Mulder…"

"And then when Morris came up to help me, I felt something pulling me down. That's why I lost my grip, Scully. And I thought I also heard this laugh."

Scully reached out her hand. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the way down?"

"Look, I'm not making this up, Scully! I know it sounds crazy but that's what happened!"

"It was the ghost again!" Came a voice from the corner.

Mulder and Scully both turned toward it at the same time.

Morris sighed. "Oh Christ, here we go again."

"Who's that?" Mulder asked.

"One of the cleaners here named Margaret." Morris answered. "She's always spouting out about this theatre being haunted. Anytime something happens, she blames it on a ghost."

Margaret walked toward them. "No one believes me but it's true. It was the ghost whole killed that man." She looked at Mulder. "And it was the ghost who tried to kill you. He doesn't want you to know about her."

"Her?" Mulder asked with a confused look.

"The one he's come back for." Margaret answered with a blank look. "You are what stands in his way."

Morris shook his head. "All right, Margaret that's enough. Back to your cleaning now." He watched as Margaret wandered off. "I apologize for her behavior, Agent Mulder. I assure you she's harmless. And remember she is old."

"Is this the only place she works?" Mulder asked.

"Actually she works sometimes at an antique shop not far from here. Her sister runs it."

"Thanks. Listen can you show us to the dressing room area?" Mulder asked.

"Sure thing. Follow me." Morris answered as he led Mulder and Scully offstage.

As Mulder walked, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to him up on the catwalk. He had heard that laughter, hadn't he? And it had felt as if someone had pushed him. And what about Margaret, the cleaning woman? It was true that her speaking about a ghost could be due to her senility. But why had she specifically singled him out? And who was this female that the supposed ghost didn't want him to know about? All he could think was that this was turning more into an X-File than he had originally thought.


	8. Mulder's Deja vu or Imagination?

Morris led Mulder and Scully backstage and down a hallway that led to the dressing rooms. "So tell me, Agent Scully are you a lover of the arts?"

"The arts? Well…yes I guess I am. I do like classical music and opera." Scully answered as she stepped behind Morris.

"Any favorite composers?"

"Composers? Well I like _Beethoven, Mozart_…"

"_Moonlight Sonata_?" Morris asked as he turned his head around slightly.

"One of my favorite pieces." Scully replied with a smile. "_La boheme_?"

"My favorite opera." Morris replied as he copied her smile.

Mulder cleared his throat loudly. "Look, I don't mean to interrupt this music appreciation course but we need to see Miss Cuthbert's dressing room area?"

"Oh yeah. It's this way." Morris answered as he made a turn.

Scully stepped back enough till she was even with Mulder. "What the hell was that all about?" She whispered loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Mulder asked.

"I'm talking about the music appreciation course comment you made!"

"Well come on, Scully. I was waiting for you to name your favorite ballet piece next! We do have a case to investigate you know!"

"_Swan Lake_." Morris answered without thinking as he looked at Scully. He then felt Mulder's cold stare. "I mean…Miss Cuthbert's dressing room is right in there."

Mulder looked where Morris was pointing. "Thank you. Come on, Scully." He walked into the dressing room.

Scully went to follow him and stopped. She turned back toward Morris. "Just so you know, _Swan Lake_ is my favorite too."

"Scully!" Came Mulder's voice from the dressing room.

"Excuse me." Scully replied with a smile at Morris. She then turned and headed into the dressing room. "What the hell is your…" She then stopped as she saw Mulder behind a mirror. She walked up to it. "How the hell did you get in there?"

"It's magic." Mulder answered as he made a huge gesture with his hands. He then stepped out from the mirror. "Ta da!"

"Can I ask just how you ended up back there?"

"How? Oh that's easy." Mulder walked up to the side of the mirror and moved a piece on it. Instantly the mirror panel opened and Mulder stepped inside of it again. "See."

"And how did you know where this….switch to open the mirror was?"

"Well, that's the strange thing, Scully. When I walked in here, I just walked right up to this mirror. Then I took my hand and put it on the right side, slid the one piece to the side and it opened."

"But…you've never been back in this dressing room before, have you?"

Mulder shook his head. "No, this is my first time minus us coming back here to see Miss Willoughby a few nights ago. But we only made it to the couch." He pointed to the couch on the other side of the room. "But this mirror…there's something….I don't know…somewhat familiar about it."

"Familiar? Well, I don't know too many mirrors that have secret panels in them, Mulder." Scully answered with a smirk. "Unless they belonged to a magician or illusionist."

_An image flashed in Mulder's mind of a dressing room but one much larger and more elaborate than the one they were in now. He could see himself and another dark skinned man walking up to a mirror. The dark skinned man then took his hand to the side of the mirror and pressed down causing the mirror to open. He peered in with a torch and could then see some kind of passageway that led into the darkness._

"_Christine!"_

"Mulder?"

"Huh?" Mulder asked as he blinked his eyes.

"I said maybe the murderer was some kind of illusionist and used that same trickery to make Miss Cuthbert see that image she spoke of. Illusions could be used to create those same effects she claimed she saw." She noticed Mulder sweating. "Are you all right?"

"What? Oh yeah, I just must be having after effects from that fall I took. An illusionist eh? I hadn't really thought of that route but it's intriguing. So, you're saying that the murderer killed Bernie Campbell behind this mirror. And he somehow dragged him to the top of the stage in an area where no one can step foot on? No offense, Scully but I've seen plenty of illusionists in my day. But not even David Copperfield could pull this one off."

Scully crossed her arms. "Fine. Then you come up with something better." She put up a hand. "Oh wait, maybe it was your ghost that tried to kill you on the catwalk?"

"That wasn't funny Scully and I know what I heard!"

"Mulder, you were high above the stage and in the rafters! It could have been the wind whistling through the roof!"

"Yeah, that was a hell of a wind that pulled me down! Winds don't pull downward Scully!Not unless they are from some kind of force in the ground. And unless that theatre has some kind of vortex that is just not possible!"

"Then you go before the entire city and tell them that the murderer here is a ghost! I'm sure Skinner would just LOVE that! I know this is an X-File, Mulder but don't turn it into more of one than it already is! Stop looking for something that isn't there!" She then stormed out of the dressing room.

"Scully!" Mulder called before springing after her. He then stopped as he heard a female singing. As he listened he instantly recognized it from a few nights ago. The only thing was this time the words being sung were not English but French. She couldn't be here, could she? He made his way down the hallway as he followed the soprano voice to a room. He then slowly opened a door to reveal Lysette singing with someone playing the piano.

_Ah! Je ris de me voir si belle en ce mirror! Ah! Je ris de me voir si belle en ce mirror! Est-ce-toi, Marguerite?Est-ce- toi?Reponds- moi?Reponds- moi?Reponds,responds vite!_

"That's very good Miss Willoughby. Now make certain to open your throat a little bit more and remember that the French language has that nasal sound. Not the most beautiful in the singing voice but…" The vocal instructor smiled. "Let's continue."

Lysette smiled and continued. As she sang the choker around her neck seemed to almost radiate some kind of light. _Non!Non! Ce n'est plus toi!Non! Ce n'est plus ton visage!C'est la fille d'un roi, Qu'on salue au passage! Ah!s'il etait ici!S'il me voyait ainisi! Comme une demoiselle, Ill me trouverait belle!_

Mulder's eyes remained on Lysette but another image flooded his mind.

_A large stage could be seen with gaslights all around the bottom of it. A large audience could be seen around the large building. A young girl with a tiara on her head could be seen singing the exact same aria holding a mirror in her hand with pearl necklaces around her neck. She moved up and down the stage as she sang twirling in her costume and letting her braided dark hair swing in the breeze. She continued singing until she reached the very end of the aria and her voice soared triumphantly on the final note. At the end of the note the entire audience immediately sprang to their feet with applause._

"_Brava, Miss Daae!"_

"Fox?"

Mulder shook his head as he was brought back to reality. "Lyssa, hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, I was just here doing some investigating of the theatre in regards to the murder of the stagehand. I heard the singing and followed it and well….here I am." He looked at the teacher. "I'm terribly sorry if I disturbed your lesson."

"That's quite all right." The teacher replied. "We were just finishing up anyway. Don't want to put a lot of unnecessary strain on the voice." He looked at Lysette. "That was a wonderful job Miss Willoughby. Your voice has progressed nicely. I'm sure your audition will go well."

"Thank you." Lysette replied with a smile. "And thank you for your extra lessons Mr. Minetti. They are greatly appreciated."

"You sing the way you did last night and you are guaranteed that audition my dear. Good day." He then nodded at Mulder and walked out of the room.

Mulder looked at Lysette. "Audition?"

"Yes, Fox! It's starting to happen just like Uncle Skinner said it would!" Lysette answered excitedly. "He told me that after my performance last night that offers would start pouring in and they already have! I have an audition for the Metropolitan Opera this week! Apparently someone associated with them was at the performance last night and heard me! And they…they are interested in having me audition for them! Oh, Fox this is what I've ALWAYS wanted! It's like a dream it…" She then noticed how disheveled he looked. "What happened to you?"

"Let's just say I got a close-up of the catwalk above the stage."

"The catwalk?"

"Yeah. I was up there investigating where the body of the stagehand was found and I uh…slipped and lost my grip."

"Oh my god!" Lysette replied putting her hands to her mouth.

"Yeah, I gave the people on stage quite a show, believe me."

Lysette put her hand on his face. "How did you survive that fall? I mean I don't know this theatre very well but…I know anywhere above the stage is high."

"I fell onto the mattress they use for Raoul's scene."

"Well, thank god someone thought of that." She answered with relief. "You could have been killed up there, Fox."

Mulder took her hand gently from his face and kissed it."You sounded beautiful by the way."

"What?"

"That piece you were singing a few minutes ago?"

"Oh you mean the aria? Thank you. This has been my real chance to perform it for professional use."

"What do you mean?"

"Well." Lysette took a seat on the piano bench. "When I was about nineteen years old, I saw a movie based on _The Phantom of the Opera_. It wasn't the best version but….there was this scene where Christine sang _The Jewel Song_ as Marguerite from _Faust._ That was the aria I just sang. Anyway when I heard it, it was like I had heard it somewhere else before but I couldn't understand where. I found out the name of the piece and what opera it was from and went to the library and got a copy of it along with a recording. I listened to it over and over again until I knew the notes and the French as best as I could get it. And then when I sang it I amazed everyone. This soprano voice just came from nowhere and I couldn't understand why. Anyway that aria I have sang at non-professional things such as recitals and workshops. But this is the first time I get to sing it for a professional audition. It's almost like….that aria was meant specifically for me as strange as it sounds." She chuckled. "You probably think I'm crazy now, don't you?"

"Not at all." Mulder answered. "I think I know a little about déjà vu myself."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've had my share these past few days."

"Like what?"

"Well…" He was then interrupted by a voice.

"There you are!" Scully replied as she looked at him with her hands on her hips. "I wondered what had happened after you left the dressing room. I've been trying to call you on your cell." She glanced over at Lysette. "Miss Willoughby."

"Agent Scully."

"My cell?" Mulder reached into his pocket and looked at the ID. "Oh yeah so you were. I'm sorry, Scully it must have gotten damaged during my fall."

Scully huffed. "We need to head back to FBI Headquarters. Skinner needs to speak to us."

"All right. Just give me a minute ok?"

"Whatever." Scully answered before walking out the door.

Mulder sighed. "Please excuse her behavior, Lyssa."

"It's all right, I don't mind." Lysette answered with a smile. "If I worked with someone who looked like you, I would be jealous too."

"Jealous?" Mulder asked as he chuckled. "We're just friends, Lyssa. She's just being, Scully."

"Are you coming tonight?"

Mulder sighed. "I can't Lyssa. I don't have a ticket this time."

"Oh." She answered in a disappointed voice. "Well…maybe you can meet me after?"

"Actually it sounds like Skinner is going to keep me busy tonight with some things."

"Of…of course." Lysette replied as she lowered her head.

"Hey." Mulder took his hand and placed it under her chin, raising it. "Remember we have that dinner date tomorrow? I promise I'll make up for tonight, Lyssa."

Lysette looked back into his eyes and smiled. "So, we'll have two things to celebrate tomorrow night."

"Two?"

"My getting an audition with the Metropolitan Opera and you surviving your fall from the catwalk."

Mulder grinned. "Ah yes my brush with death."

"You'd better get going." Lysette replied as she looked toward the door.

"Yeah." He answered as he followed her gaze. "Well, good luck tonight."

"It's nothing to worry about, Fox. As far as I know I'm back in the chorus again and am just an understudy."

"Don't worry, Lyssa that will all change soon."

"It will? How do you know?"

Mulder took on a distant look. "I don't know just call it a feeling." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I need to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Tomorrow. Goodbye, Fox."

"Goodbye Lyssa." Mulder kissed her hand one last time before letting it go and walking out the door. As he walked back toward where Scully was, he still couldn't help but wonder how had he known about the mirror in the dressing room? And what about the images of the passageway behind the mirror and of the young singer singing the aria? Were they somehow connected?


	9. One Christine

Lysette sat in her dressing room, adjusting her wig in the mirror. But there was a difference this time. She was not putting on her _Christine_ wig. No, this time she was putting on her normal _Slave Girl_ wig. Some understudies would have been angry at not being able to perform their role again but Lysette wasn't like that. She had received her night to shine and gotten the recognition she always wanted. And she was set to audition for an opera company. What more could an understudy ask for? She did feel sorry for poor Melinda though. The media had been hounding the theatre trying to get her to talk about what had happened the night that she couldn't perform. Even though Melinda was performing again, Lysette knew the last thing she wanted to talk about was what had happened to her. As she was doing last minute make-up touches she heard a voice from down the hall. She instantly recognized it as Melinda's.

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free._

Lysette smiled. Melinda had such a beautiful voice and she could tell from what she heard that she had not been affected by what had happened the night before one bit. She closed her eyes and listened as she performed the obbligato at the end of _Think of Me_. Her voice ascended and descended to each note with such grace and clarity. And the high note was held out never losing its pitch or tone. She sighed. "I only hope I can have the same vocal discipline that Melinda has."

_Have faith, my angel._

Lysette turned away from her dressing room mirror upon hearing the voice. "Who…who is that?" She glanced around the room and found it empty. "Rose? Is…is that you?"

_You must not doubt yourself my angel. I have come to help you realize your dream._

"My…my dream?"

_I will help you achieve that but you must not tell anyone of me. Not even the man who has captured your heart. For he would not understand_.

"Fox? But he is a good man, Rose. He…understands things that most people wouldn't. I don't think he would…"

_You must tell no one. If you do then you will send me away. Is that what you want?_

Lysette rose from her chair. "No! No, please don't leave me, Rose. I…I can't do this without you."

_If there is one thing you must learn it is that you must devote your entire self to music should you wish to succeed. You cannot give your heart to one who does not share your same passion for music. If you do, it will weaken and take away your spirit._

"I…I felt you were with me last night." Lysette whispered. "Your presence…it gave me comfort. It allowed me to perform to the best of my ability."

_And I shall continue to be with you as long as you keep your promise to me. Keep that promise to me and I will teach you to sing with a voice that will put all opera singers to shame. A voice that will never allow you to sing in a chorus again. But if you break that promise, I shall never come to you again._

Lysette nodded. "I promise not to tell anyone of you. Not…not even Fox. I don't want to lose what I have gained." She then noticed the voice didn't respond back to her. "Rose? Are you there?"

"Please, I have nothing to say to you!" Replied a voice from the hallway.

Lysette opened the dressing room and found Melinda conversing with a man. And from what she could tell it was not a friendly exchange. She walked up to them. "Melinda, is everything all right?"

The man then centered on Lysette. "You're Miss Willoughby aren't you? The young lady who performed the role of _Christine_ last evening?"

"Yes, I am."

The man pulled out a tape recorder and placed it in front of her. "Do you believe there was foul play involved in Miss Cuthbert's unfortunate incident last night?"

"Foul play? Well…I.."

"Do you believe a ghost killed the stagehand and that this theatre is haunted?"

"That's enough!" Melinda snapped. "Look, I don't know who you are or how you got in here but I advise you to get out of here before I call security!"

"I'll let my paper know about how I was treated!"

"You go right ahead." Melinda answered. "And I'll tell the police how you were trespassing!" She watched as the reporter stormed off and then turned to Lysette. "I really do hate the media. Thanks for coming out and saving me from killing him. It looks like we are going to have to have security at all the doors and searching people as they come in now." She smiled at Lysette. "Thanks for coming to my aide though, I really appreciate it."

"Anything to help a fellow performer. You sounded wonderful by the way."

"Awww…thank you Lyssa. But from what I heard your performance last evening could give me a run for my money. I really wish I could have seen it. Perhaps you will become our _Christine_ alternate for the weekend matinees?"

"I..may not be here for that Melinda."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I have an audition with the Metropolitan Opera this week."

"You do? Oh, Lyssa!" Melinda reached forward and hugged her tightly. "Girl, I am so happy and proud of you!"

"Do you really think I have a chance?"

"Of course you do! I've heard you sing and I know you have talent. Why…you could be the next great opera singer should you play your cards right."

"But…I don't have the same vocal discipline as you."

"It all takes practice." Melinda replied. "You really don't think I was able to sing like this over night, do you? It took YEARS of practicing and getting chorus roles to land this. And the same is happening to you."

"Five minutes! Positions please!"

"Well, it looks like that is our cue." Melinda sighed. "Good luck out there tonight."

"You too." Lysette answered. "Oh, Melinda you need some…" She motioned to her lips.

"Lip stick? Oh god! You..you go ahead and get in your position! I'll be right behind you!" She watched as Lysette went bounding off to join the other _Slave Girls_. "What is wrong with you, tonight Melinda? It's like your scatter brained or something." Melinda muttered as she looked into the mirror and applied her lipstick.

_Do not sing tonight_.

Melinda turned around. "What? Who…who said that?"

_Be ill tonight or face the consequences of your actions_.

Melinda rose from her chair and walked around the room. "Who is it? Who is that? Answer me!" She then heard the announcement being given in regards to rules for not taking photos during the show. She had no time to dwell on the voice she had just heard. It was time for her to put the show ahead of everything else. She checked her lipstick and then ran out of the dressing room and toward the stage.

Lysette turned as she saw Melinda coming toward her. She could see that her face appeared pale. "Melinda, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"I…I thought I heard a voice speaking to me in the dressing room."

Lysette swallowed. "A voice? What…what did it say?"

"It said for me not to sing tonight or something would happen." Melinda shook her head. "Never mind, Lyssa. It was probably just some kind of prank. It did scare me for a minute though but the show must go on."

Lysette wondered if she should tell Melinda about the voice she had head. But she had promised that she wouldn't. She took a breath. "Melinda…"

"Sold!" Came the sound from the stage indicating _The Auctioneer_ had just spoken.

Lysette sighed for that was the signal for all the _Slave Girls_ to take their positions. And when that happened, no talking was allowed. She regretfully moved away from Melinda and took her assigned position. The voice that Melinda had heard in the dressing room…was it the same voice that she had heard earlier? But if it was…why would Rose threaten to hurt Melinda if she sang?

* * *

The opening sequence of _Hannibal_ went off without a hitch. All of the choreography was perfect and every singer was in tune. And if Melinda was concerned about the voice she had heard in the dressing room, she did not show any indication of that in her performance. She performed _Think of Me_ even better than what Lysette had heard back stage. And her final note on the piece brought the audience to its feet with applause. It was indeed the role come back of all time.

Lysette remained backstage through _Angel of Music_ and _The Phantom of the Opera_ as she always did. No matter how many times she had heard it performed she never tired of it. And in her mind, she could still see herself performing the pieces as well. But Melinda was indeed proving beyond the doubt just why she was _Christine _in this performance and that Lysette was the understudy. Or at least…that was how Lysette took it. Even though she had performed well last evening, she still had low self-esteem about herself. She watched _The Music of the Night_ scene and was enthralled as she watched Steve and Melinda interact with one another. It truly did look as if he were really seducing her with his voice. Was it possible to have someone have that affect on you? That you would just fall into a trance and do their every bidding? Her eyes then closed as a vision came to her.

_"You shall sing Christine. But you shall sing only for me."_

_She looked around at what appeared to be some kind of underground dwelling. She stood next to an organ and a masked figure. "But…I want to share my voice with others."_

_"Others can not appreciate the beauty in your voice that I do, Christine. They only hear your voice but I hear more than that. I hear your very soul when you sing. And it is I that has allowed your soul to be bared to the world. So, when you sing, you sing only for me. Not even your love knows your true power. You must choose, Christine. Love or music? You cannot serve two masters."_

_"I…"_

_The masked figure wrapped its arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "I can teach you the secrets of the darkest regions of the soul, Christine." He took a hand and ran it down her face slowly. "And it is there that you shall find the true source of music." His hand moved down her side. "Passion and desire are what feed your performance and make it stand out from all others. But in order to do that.." He paused as he heard her take in quick breaths as he ran his hand over her bare skin. "You must surrender to it."He whispered as he leaned toward her lips._

Lysette blinked her eyes as _The Phantom_ was playing the loud organ onstage. Oh god it was the end of _Music of the Night_! She needed to get back to change quickly for _Il Muto_! And to change from a _Slave Girl_ to a French Baroque dress was no easy task! Not to mention the white face make-up as well! She ran backstage to her dressing room where the costumers were waiting. The entire time that she was being dressed, she couldn't stop thinking about the image she had just had about a masked figure and her. Was this show making her start to lose her mind? Or did this vision mean something else?

* * *

As usual during _Il Muto_ the audience got its chance to laugh at the bumbling of _Carlotta_ and _Piangi_. And Lysette had to admit at times it was hard for her not to laugh too. They all looked so ridiculous on stage in their white face, lipstick and HUGE white wigs and dresses. Not to mention the corset she had to wear wasn't very comfortable either. She had to wonder just how women in the corset eras were able to survive. Yet, when she wore one, even though it was uncomfortable it was not unfamiliar to her for some reason. She had to laugh to herself as _Carlotta_ went to sing and emitted a croaking noise due to _The Phantom's_ interference. Kristin always did a good job as _Carlotta_ and that was why she had to laugh. But had that been a real situation, she didn't think it would be very funny at all. Then came the cue for her and the other chorus people to leave the stage to prepare for the ballet scene and _All I Ask of You_.

At least this was the time when she could rest a little before having to change into her _Masquerade_ costume. She went back to the dressing room area and had the costumers help her out of her Baroque costume. As she was assisted, she could hear the screams from the people on stage indicating that_ Joseph Bouquet's_ body had apparently just made its appearance dangling from a rope. The costumer took Lysette's dress and left the room. Soon all of the other girls had finished with their duties as well, leaving Lysette alone. She then heard Melinda's voice soaring through the vents of the theatre indicating that _All I Ask of You_ had started. But then another replaced Melinda's soprano voice.

_It won't be long now, my angel._

"Rose? Is…is that you?"

_Her voice is good but not as superior as yours. I told her not to sing but she wouldn't listen to me_.

Lysette's worst fear had just been realized. "So that was you that threatened her?"

_I did it for your sake, my angel._

"Why? Why would you do such a thing, Rose? Melinda is a good person you can't just…"

_There can only be one Christine and that is you._

"One…Christine?" Fear suddenly began to grip Lysette and she ran out of the dressing room in just her costume undergarments.

* * *

On stage, _The Phantom_ was singing of _Christine's_ betrayal to him from atop an angel. _"You will curse the day you did not_ _do! All that The Phantom asked of you!"_ The music then crescendoed as _The Phantom_ raised his arms above him and gave an evil laugh. As he did this, some cast members from _Il Muto_ took their bows. The audience applauded and their clapping became louder as _Christine_ took her bow as _The Countess_. And it was at that moment that the chandelier above the auditorium began to shake. Of course everyone on stage knew that was part of the performance. Everyone on stage started to scream as the chandelier descended and _The Phantom's_ evil laughter echoed throughout the auditorium.

Lysette stood from the side and watched as the chandelier swung over the heads of the audience and then headed toward the stage. She kept her eye on Melinda and then watched in horror as she suddenly was pushed forward toward the chandelier. Melinda smashed into the chandelier and then fell to the ground unconscious. "Melinda!" She screamed before running onto the stage.

The entire stage was filled with performers both standing in shock and trying to assist Melinda. The audience echoed with cries of shock and confusion as they observed _Christine Daae_ prone on the floor. Mr. Constance came running from the side. "Curtain! Pull the damn curtain!" The curtain was quickly closed as the performers gathered around the motionless body of Melinda. "Carl! Call 911!" He then looked at the other performers. "All right, everyone! We need to give Miss Cuthbert some breathing room!"

Lysette moved back along with everyone else. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. How was it possible? She watched as one of the performers started CPR on Melinda. It was times like this that she was glad some performers knew procedures such as this. A sigh of relief went through the stage as Melinda started to breathe yet her eyes remained closed.

Mr. Constance looked at Lysette. "Miss Willoughby, I need you to go prepare to perform the role of _Christine_ for the Second Act."

Lysette looked back at Mr. Constance in disbelief. "You can't be serious?"

"I am quite serious, my dear. It is a tragedy what happened to Miss Cuthbert but we have an audience out there who paid to see this show."

"But…Mr. Constance."

"You are a performer are you not, Miss Willoughby?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then I advise you to act like one. There will be many challenges you will have to face in the world of music my dear. This is just one of them and you must be strong enough to keep yourself together. Now…go change into your _Christine_ costume for _Masquerade_ at once!"

Lysette nodded and lowered her head. "Yes Mr. Constance."

"Good." Mr. Constance turned to the other performers. "All right, everyone! Let's prepare for _Masquerade _and continue with the show!"

Lysette couldn't believe what Mr. Constance was saying! He expected them to continue after what had happened to poor Melinda? She raised her head and watched as the paramedics arrived and placed Melinda on a gurney and wheeled her off stage. As Lysette stood on the stage still in shock she could hear maniacal laughter echoing in her head.

_One Christine….one Christine_.

* * *

**Note: **It has been some time since I actually saw the stage production of "Phantom" so I guessed on the last scene of "Il Muto" 


	10. Melinda's Warning

The Second Act for Lysette was anything but enjoyable for her. Had she been performing the role of _Christine_ under normal circumstances, it wouldn't have bothered her. But she was performing it because Melinda had had another unfortunate accident. All she could see in her mind over and over again was poor Melinda being pushed and smashed into the chandelier. But as difficult as it was for her she still managed to give an outstanding performance and her voice was at its best. And throughout the Second Act she wore her choker just like she had the night before. She could tell that Steve was also having some difficulty getting through the last part of the show but it never showed in his performance either. But she could see it in his eyes obscured by the mask. It was nice to know that Melinda was thought of in such high standing with everyone. Lysette could only hope that someday the same thing would hold true for her. But that night she did learn what it was like to truly help another fellow performer get through a difficult thing. She helped Steve and he in turn returned the gesture. And when they took their bows at the end of the night, the tears they shed were not for their performance but rather for a fellow actress who wasn't there. That night at the end of the show, Lysette dedicated her performance to her fellow soprano and friend Melinda Cuthbert.

After the show Lysette, along with the other performers wanted to go see Melinda in the hospital. But they were told that as of now her condition prevented them from doing so and they should wait till morning. Normally the cast would get together and go to the café or restaurant down the street to celebrate their performance….but not this time. For in this instance, there was nothing to celebrate except the fact that Melinda was not killed. And so, a somber atmosphere filled the theatre as people changed out of their costumes and headed home. And a lot of them including Lysette wondered just what the morning would bring?

* * *

As Lysette prepared for bed, she sat in a chair in front of a mirror in her room. She took a brush and ran it through her long brown hair. After completing her brushing, she set down the brush and went to take off her choker. "I…I don't know if I can do this again." She whispered.

_You must my angel._

"Rose? How can you say that?Melinda was hurt tonight! She…she was in a coma!"

_You said you wanted to sing the role didn't you?_

"Well…yes but not like this. I don't want to sing because someone was hurt."

_I have helped you and encouraged that beautiful voice of yours and all you can tell me now is that you don't want to?You are a disappointing protégé to me._

"Pro…protégé?"

_Did you not think I was doing this to help you?You will never get the recognition you deserve until you are allowed to show it. And that will not happen in the back of a chorus._

"But…to hurt someone…"

_Do you really think there have not been many terrible deeds committed in the name of music?It is those who have sacrificed that have been the greatest achievers. Much blood has been plastered on the pages of music, my dear. If you wish to be one of those, to be immortalized then you must follow these footsteps as well._

"But…that goes against everything that I've been taught, Rose." She paused as she only heard silence. "Rose?" She looked deep into the mirror as she took off her choker. "I want you to help me, Rose. I really do. I want to be like you. Please don't leave me." She then closed her eyes and put her hands together in prayer. "Please watch over Melinda and help her to get better. Send love and light to heal her pain." She then rose from her chair and turned off the light before climbing into bed. Due to her exhaustion, she was fast asleep within minutes.

A masked figure once again appeared by her bed. "I shall never leave you my angel." It whispered as it brushed its hands near her face.. "You have come back to me after all this time and I will not lose you again. Soon we shall leave this place and I shall take you back to where you belong. And there we can be together forever….Christine." The figure then slowly disappeared leaving Lysette alone to her dreams along with a single red rose next to her pillow.

* * *

The morning found Lysette heading to the hospital where Melinda had been taken. Her night had been filled with dreams about a figure cloaked in darkness and more images of another place. And then she had awoke to find a rose on her pillow. What did it mean? Was it something sent from Rose? Was it some kind of symbol that she was there? Of course that had to be the answer. And that is why she thought nothing else about it as she went to see Melinda with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. After finding out where her room was, Lysette wasted no time in heading to it. As she stepped off the elevator and headed down the hallway she then saw a familiar face. "Fox?"

"Hello Lyssa."

"What…what are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped toward him.

"I saw on the news what had happened to Melinda last night."

"You did?"

"Yeah. And since she is a part of my case, I came down here to talk to her."

"Then she's awake?"

Mulder sighed. "No, she isn't. But I figured I would just wait until she came out of it."

"I can tell you what you need to know, Fox."

"You can?"

Lysette nodded. "I was there backstage and saw it."

Mulder motioned her to the waiting room. "Come on, let's go talk in here since it's empty." He took a seat in a chair and pointed to the one opposite him. "Please." He watched as Lysette took her seat. "Now, tell me what happened."

Lysette took a breath. "Well, I…I was backstage and…I saw Melinda pushed into the chandelier."

Mulder's eyes widened. "You saw her pushed?"

Lysette nodded. "There was no reason for her to jump out in front of the chandelier. And the chandelier is made to only swing to a certain part of the stage. But…as for the pushing there was no one on stage next to her who did it."

"Then how is it possible she was pushed then?"

"She…was pushed by someone but not someone that was there that could be seen." Lysette answered.

"What?"

"I know who pushed her, Fox." She looked deep into his eyes. "It was a ghost, Fox."

Mulder couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was almost the same scenario he had experienced when he fell off the catwalk. "How do you know, Lyssa?"

"Because I heard a voice say that there could only be one person to play the role of _Christine_." She whispered.

"A voice? What voice?" Mulder asked as he reached over and took her hand. "Is this the same voice you told me you heard on the night the stagehand was killed?"

Lysette then realized that she had just broken her promise to Rose about telling of her. "I…I don't know. It..it could have just been all in my head." She rose from her chair. "I really should go see Melinda now."

Mulder placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lyssa, it's ok. You can tell me whatever it is. I promise I won't make fun of you."

Lysette looked up into Mulder's eyes. "I…I can't I'm sorry."

Mulder reached down and took her hand again."You can't? Lyssa what is it? What's wrong?"

"I…I need to go see Melinda." Lysette answered as she broke away from his grasp and headed out of the waiting room. She didn't even look back as she quickly made her way to Melinda's room. She had almost betrayed the trust of her teacher and would have lost her support forever. And even though everyone said she was good, she felt she couldn't have gotten as far as she had without her and she needed her still.

She made her way into Melinda's room quietly and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the chair on the side of the bed and sat. She glanced over at Melinda who lay with her eyes closed. If it hadn't been for her chest moving up and down, one would have thought that she was dead. She took the flowers and placed them on a table and then reached over to take Melinda's hand. "Hi, Mel it's me. I would have come here last night but…they said you were in no condition. Last night…I just felt so awkward singing _Christine_ because of what happened to you. It just didn't seem right." She paused. "And…part of me can't stop thinking that I may have had something to do with what happened to you. The last thing I would want is for anything to happen to you, Mel. I want to sing the role of _Christine_ but not because of an accident." She sniffled. "And..if something happens to you I will never forgive myself. I just…I don't understand why all of this is happening to me. I asked for my chance to sing and I got it but…now my best friend is in a coma because of it. I know we've only known each other since we've been doing the show but…I feel like I've known you much longer, Mel. Please….please don't die." She then rested her head on the bed railing as she cried.

"Ly…Lyssa?" Replied a hoarse voice.

Lysette opened her eyes and glanced over at Melinda whose eyes were slightly open. "Oh my god…Mel?" A tear trickled down her cheek as she took Melinda's hand and kissed it. "I was afraid I would never see you again."

"You're in danger."

"What? Mel, what are you talking about?"

"He did this to me so that you could sing."

"He? Mel, what…what are you saying?"

"He only wants you to sing."

"Mel, I….I think you should get some rest." Lysette answered as she went to move away from the bed.

Melinda grabbed onto Lysette's arm. "You must listen to me, Christine before it's too late."

Lysette looked back at Melinda whose eyes had taken a blank stare and she watched as her face changed appearance. And that face staring back at her was one not unfamiliar to her though she didn't know why. "Meg?" She whispered as her face also took on a trance-like state.

"He wants you all for himself, Christine. He's come back for you."

"But….why?"

"He'll never let you go. He'll kill whoever gets in his way. Anyone who tries to get close to you is an enemy."

"Fox?"

"He is an enemy from the past that he has never forgotten and who is still a threat to him."

"He'll kill him?"

Melinda nodded. "And anyone else who dares to oppose him or your career."

"Where is he?"

"He is near you now. He is in your dreams and in your room at night.'

Lysette put her hands to her face." Oh my god. How…how do I stop him, Meg?"

"Rose…" Melinda whispered. "Jewelry…"

"I….I don't understand." Lysette answered. She then noticed that Melinda's eyes had now closed and her face had gone back to its regular appearance. She blinked her eyes. "Melinda?" She patted her hand. "Mel?"

"Excuse me miss but I need to some blood work for Miss Cuthbert." A nurse replied from the doorway.

"She…she was just awake."

The nurse walked over to the monitor next to Melinda's bed and checked it. "I'm afraid you're wrong. According to the statistics here there has been no change in Miss Cuthbert's brain activity since she went into her coma."

"But…I saw…"

"I'm sorry." The nurse replied. "But she has shown no change."

Lysette rose from her chair and looked back at Melinda who now looked in the same position she had been in when she first entered the room. Had it really been all in her mind? But she was sure she had seen her open her eyes and speak, right? At this point, Lysette didn't know what to think anymore. She quickly made her way out of Melinda's room and caught her breath outside the door. As she stood there, another vision came to her.

_A young girl with long blonde hair held a piece of food in her hand. "Look, what I found!"_

"_Meg! Where did you get that?" She put her hand to her mouth. "Did you get that from the opera café?"_

_Meg smiled. "Come on, Christine where is your sense of adventure?"_

"_But…you aren't supposed to go in there!"_

"_You're just jealous!" Meg answered as she took a bite of a pastry._

"_How did you get in there?"_

"_There's a secret way from the passage below the opera house."_

"_Meg, you…you shouldn't go down there."_

"_Why not?" She gave her a mischievous grin. "Ooooh is Christine Daae afraid that the opera ghost might grab her?"_

"_Of…..of course not that's just a story."_

"_That's it, isn't it?" She asked with a smile. She started to dance around her. "Christine's afraid of the opera ghost!Christine's afraid of the opera ghost!"_

"_I am not!" Christine yelled back._

"_Are too!Are too!" Meg yelled back. She then stopped as she saw a shadow on the wall. "It's…it's him!The Phantom of the Opera!"_

_The two girls looked at one another and then screamed before running off._

Lysette blinked her eyes as she took in a breath. "Melinda?" She whispered.

"How is she?" Came a voice from behind her.

Lysette jumped upon hearing the voice and turned around. "Fox, please don't do that!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw that you had come out from her room." Mulder noticed how pale her face was. "Lyssa? Is everything all right?"

"She's…she's still in a coma." Lysette whispered. "There's been…no change in her condition."

"Oh….I'm sorry to hear that." Mulder paused. "Well…maybe you'll feel better after our dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, remember I asked you out yesterday?"

"Oh…of..of course." Lysette swallowed as she remembered Melinda's warning. "Fox, I…I can't go out with you tonight."

"What?Why?"

"I…I can't get close to you."

"Close to me?" Mulder sighed as he took her hand gently. "Lyssa, I just want to take you out for a nice dinner. I assure you I have no other intentions. Is it wrong for me to want to take a lovely lady like you out for a nice time? I can assume you normally don't have time for such things due to your performance schedule. So, I thought it would be a nice thing for you. Try and get you to relax, that's all. But…if you really don't want to go with me…"

Lysette was so confused right now. Had what Melinda told her in the room been true? But more importantly had it really actually happened or was it all in her mind? She had said that the threat would only hold true if she and Fox were more than friends, right? Then what would be the harm in going to dinner with him as just friends? And she had to be honest that she kind of needed to go out and forget about things. "All right, Fox I'll still go with you tonight."

Mulder's eyes brightened. "Re…really? Great!" He cleared his throat. "How about I still pick you up at the same time as we planned?"

Lysette smiled. "Sounds good. What should I wear?"

"Same as I said last time, something nice." Mulder answered. "I still intend to take you someplace fancy."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Lysette answered back. "Good-bye, Fox."

"Good-bye Lyssa." Mulder answered. As he watched her walk down the hall, he couldn't help but wonder just why all of a sudden she had become so leery of being around him? Why had she suddenly denied the voice she had heard? And what had happened in Melinda's room?


	11. Sing, My Angel!

Lysette sat in front of the dresser in her hotel room, fixing her hair and putting last minute touch-ups to her evening ensemble. She had to admit that she was excited to be going out even if it was just as friends. No matter what Melinda had told her, she couldn't help but be attracted to Fox Mulder. There was just something about him that she could not place. But she knew she had to try to keep her distance from him. She took her hair and pulled it up using two hair combs encrusted with rhinestones. She sighed slightly as she remembered who had given them to her: Melinda. When two sopranos were in competition for the same part, one would think there would be animosity between them. But that did not told true for Lysette and Melinda. It was almost like these were two kindred souls who had known each other before. And now that Lysette had witnessed what she had in Melinda's room, she understood that connection. It hadn't all been in her head, had it? She picked up the choker from her dresser and placed it around her neck. She then started to hum softly as she closed the clasp.

_You must practice for tomorrow night, my angel._

Lysette looked upward. "Rose? Is that you?"

_You must be in fine voice for tomorrow._

"Tomorrow? But Rose…I don't even want to think about that now. I'm going out for the evening and…"

_It is of no importance. What matters is the music. A performer is always prepared and always practicing. Now…sing for me._

Lysette took a deep breath and began to sing_. "Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try."_

_No, sing The Phantom of the Opera….the duet. I shall sing with you._

"But…I don't have any music."

_It doesn't matter. Just sing._

"_In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind."_ Lysette gasped as she suddenly heard music coming from nowhere followed by the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. She slowly rose from her chair.

_Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet and though you turn from me to glance behind…the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind!_

* * *

Mulder made his way to the address of the hotel he had been given where Lysette was staying. For the second time that week, he wore a tuxedo. When it came to going out to fancy places a tuxedo was really all a man could wear. He still felt like a schmuck the second time wearing it as the first. He'd had a hell of a time getting away from the office and Scully to get home to change. It almost seemed to him like Scully knew where he was going and was trying to stop it. But she didn't know that he and Lysette were just going out as friends and nothing more. That was what they had agreed on at the hospital, right? So why was he thinking otherwise right now? He couldn't get that beautiful smile of hers out of his head no matter how hard he tried. It was almost like she literally haunted him. And the feeling that coursed through him whenever he was near her was unlike anything he had ever known. Was this what love felt like? Not the so-called love he had experienced in the past with others but…true love? But if it was….how could it hold true for someone he had just met? And Lysette didn't think of him in that same way either. Part of him now wished he had never met Miss Lysette Willoughby otherwise he wouldn't have had these feelings to worry about. He sighed as he made his way to the stairs and took them to Lysette's floor. He walked down the hallway and to her room. He was about to knock when he heard singing coming from the room. He placed his ears to the door and listened.

The voice that Lysette heard coming from thin air could have been compared to a lyre or harp. It was melodic and flowing never losing tone or pitch. She was completely entranced by it as she listened. It almost seemed to be plucking the inner strings of her own body-like harp. Rose was truly among the other heavenly inhabitants and angels. And as she sang with the voice, Lysette felt as if she were literally floating toward heaven with it. _"And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here! Inside my mind!"_

Mulder took on a puzzled look from behind the door. Was that a male voice he was hearing singing with Lysette? It certainly didn't sound like _The Phantom_ from a few nights ago that was for sure. He continued to listen quietly.

_Sing my angel of music._

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera."_Lysette took in a breath and began to sing her obbligato as the music crescendoed. As her voice flowed up to each high note, she could almost feel as if something was pulling her.

_Sing!_

Lysette felt her head spinning as she continued with the obbligato with her voice soaring to notes she had never achieved this way before. She closed her eyes as she almost felt invisible hands caressing her skin.

_Sing my angel of music!_

Lysette could feel her skin tingling and strange sensations running through her as her voice climbed even higher. She could feel the invisible hands slowly moving down her face, under her chin and across her collarbone. She literally felt as if her very soul were on fire.

_Sing for me!_

As Lysette reached her last high note, she felt as if her body was ascending up into the universe. She held her arms outstretched to the mirror. She then heard a knock at her door.

"Lyssa?"

Lysette's eyes blinked and her mind began to clear as she heard the voice. She lowered her arms as she caught her breath. "F…Fox?"

"No, it's Placido Domingo." He joked. "Yeah, it's me."

Lysette stepped away from the dresser and opened the door. "Hi, Fox."

"Hey." Mulder then noticed how pale her face was. "Lyssa, are you ok?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean you look white as a ghost."

"I'm ok Fox." Lysette replied reassuringly. "Really I'm…" The next thing she knew her head was spinning again and her body went numb. She was slowly sinking toward the ground when Mulder caught her in his arms.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" He carefully picked up Lysette in his arms and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her across the bed and for the first time could see the green gown she was wearing. He could also see the shining from the rhinestones in her hair combs. She truly looked beautiful to him. She reminded him of the fairy tale of _The Sleeping_ _Beauty_ for that is exactly what she was. He took her hand in his gently. "Lyssa? Can you hear me?"

Lysette moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Fox?" She whispered.

Mulder squeezed her hand. "Hey, I thought I'd lost my dinner date there for a minute. Was afraid I wasn't going to get my money's worth for this rental tux." He decided not to question her about the male singing voice he had heard for the moment. "Are you ok? Are you too ill to go out tonight? I mean if you are, I understand."

Lysette slowly raised her head. "No, I'm…I'm ok. I…I don't even remember what happened."

"Well, what happened is that you answered the door and the next thing I knew you were passed out in my arms." He paused. "Not…that I minded of course but I do appreciate when I can get some kind of warning."

Lysette slowly rose from the bed as she felt Mulder give her back support. "I'm really sorry about that, Fox. I honestly don't know what came over me."

"You aren't going to do that to me tonight at dinner, are you?" He asked with a grin. "If so, I could always bring a pillow for you to…"

"Fox!" Lysette replied as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Mulder looked at her and gave a pretend wince. "Ouch! Looks like this date is off to a good start huh?"

Lysette pushed herself off the bed and walked back over to the dresser. "Yes, well this is how some typical dates start out at times." She checked her reflection in the mirror. "But remember this is a date just as friends, right?"

"Scout's honor." Mulder answered as he gave her a Boy Scout salute. He climbed off the bed and over toward her. "You do look beautiful by the way. All the men at the restaurant will be staring and envying me." He held out his arm to her. "Shall we, Miss Willoughby?"

Lysette giggled before taking Mulder's arm. "With pleasure, Mr. Mulder." She walked with him toward the door. "So, where are we going anyway?"

"Oh….you'll see." Mulder leaned and whispered in her ear. "It's a surprise."

As they walked out the door and closed it behind them, an image of a masked figure appeared in the mirror. As it slowly faded, a crack began to form from the top. It slowly made its way down to the bottom until the mirror had a large crack completely across it.

* * *

Mulder pulled his car into a driveway and watched as a young man came up. He opened the door and climbed out before handing the young man a fifty-dollar bill. The young man nodded and went over to the passenger side to help Lysette out of her seat. He then climbed back into the car and drove off. Mulder turned to Lysette. "So, are you ready?"

Lysette nodded as she took his arm. "I just wish I knew where we were going."

Mulder smiled as they walked. "Wait, I need you to close your eyes."

"What?"

"Please, Lyssa? I promise you won't be disappointed."

Lysette gave Mulder a look and then closed her eyes. "This had better be good." She followed Mulder as he carefully led her up a path. She could faintly hear what appeared to be classical music from ahead of her. She then heard it get louder as she heard a door open. She could hear voices around her as she was led inside. "Fox, what is…"

Mulder leaned into her ear. "Ok, open them now."

Lysette slowly opened her eyes and saw a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She then saw stone pillars in the lobby. Her eyes then moved to another area where she could see people waltzing and a small orchestra with a tenor singing in front of it. "Oh, Fox." She breathed.

"Do you like it?"

"It's…it's wonderful." She turned around to face him. "Thank…thank you."

"What are friends for?" Mulder asked as he led them over to the maitre'd. "Hi, I have a reservation for two under Fox Mulder?"

The maitre 'd looked at the paper in front of him. "Ah, yes Mr. Mulder here we are." He motioned to a server. "Follow him, please."

Mulder led Lysette through the elaborate restaurant as he followed the server. He had to admit he was pretty impressed by the place as well. If Scully knew where he was at right now, she would laugh. And he had to agree that Spooky Mulder at a fancy Italian restaurant was not exactly normal. He was beginning to wonder now if he had gone over the top with his restaurant choice. After all, he had made these reservations when he thought they would be more than just friends. But it was too late to turn back now. He pulled out Lysette's chair for her. "M'lady?"

Lysette smiled before taking a seat. "You are too kind, Sir."

"Can I start out the two of you with some wine perhaps?"

Mulder took his seat and looked back at the server. "Why don't you bring us your best red wine? If…that's all right with you, Lyssa?"

Lyssa nodded. "I think that sounds just wonderful."

"Very well, Sir." The server placed a menu in front of Mulder and Lysette before walking off.

Mulder placed a napkin on his lap. "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Lysette asked as she put her napkin on her lap. "I think this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I've always dreamed of being in a place like this. You have truly left me breathless, Fox."

"Good. I just wanted to make this night special for you." He watched as the server brought the wine and two glasses. After he set the glasses in front of them, he uncorked the bottle. He then poured the wine into the two glasses. Mulder nodded. "Thank you."

"Please, enjoy and I'll be back to take your orders." The server then walked off again.

"Well." Mulder raised his wine glass. "What should we drink to?"

Lysette raised her glass. "How about….to new friendships?"

Mulder smiled. "To new friendships." He then clinked glasses with her before taking a sip as he stared at her. She did have the most beautiful eyes to him and they sparkled even more from the wine.

"Excuse me, aren't you Miss Lysette Willoughby, the young lady who performed the role of _Christine Daae_ in _The Phantom of the Opera_?" Came a voice from the side of the table.

Lysette turned to see an older man dressed in a tuxedo. "Yes, I am."

The man bowed to her. "It is indeed an honor to meet you Miss Willoughby. Forgive this intrusion but I wondered if you might sing for us?"

"You…you want me to sing?"

"Your beautiful soprano voice would add much to this evening here." The man turned toward the people in the restaurant. "And I'm sure everyone here would love to hear you sing. Wouldn't we, ladies and gentleman?" He then applauded and encouraged the rest of the restaurant to follow suit. Soon the whole restaurant resounded with clapping.

Lysette turned to Mulder. "Fox, I…I can't do this."

"Why not? It's just like singing back in the theatre right?" Mulder took her hand gently. "They can't help that they recognize pure talent." He grinned. "Come on, Lyssa. Show them just why they think so highly of you. Please? For me?"

Lysette sighed. "Well…all right since you arranged this for tonight." She smiled. "I'll sing for you, Fox."

"Thank you, Lyssa."

Lysette rose from her chair and the clapping began again instantaneously. She walked with the man toward the orchestra where she had seen the tenor singing when they arrived. She nodded politely as she took her stance.

"Do you know any arias? If not we can have the orchestra play something from _The Phantom of the Opera_?"

Lysette's eyes then brightened. She had done this aria years ago at a college recital but had never had the chance to do it with something other than a piano. "Actually, I do know an aria. Can they play _Les oiseaux dans la charmille _from _Les Contes D'Hoffman_?"

"You mean _The Doll Song_? Of course!" The man replied. "Now, why don't you prepare yourself and I'll take care of everything else." He walked over to the conductor and whispered something in his ear. The conductor nodded and then the man walked back to the front. "Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention please? Thank you. _The La Tattoria_ is deeply honored to present a most unique treat indeed. Tonight Miss Lysette Willoughby who performed the role of _Christine Daae_ so beautifully will charm us with her rendition of _Les oiseaux dans la charmille_ or _The Doll Song_ from _Les Contes D'Hoffman_." He turned to Lysette. "Miss Lysette Willoughby."

Lysette took a breath and mentally prepared herself as she heard the applause. Touching her choker, she closed her eyes and assumed her doll pose. She just assumed that the conductor would be familiar with the piece. She heard the music start up and a slight rubbing against her back, which told her that he did. He was winding up _The Doll_. She slowly opened her eyes and began to sing. _"Les oiseaux dans la charmille, dans les cieux l'astre du jour,tout parle a la jeune fille,tout parle a la jeune fille d'amour!Ah!"_

Mulder sat in his seat and watched as Lysette charmed the entire restaurant with her voice and doll movements. And as she sang, he almost felt as if a spell had been cast upon him. He was completely enthralled with her voice and her beauty. It didn't even matter to him that he had no idea what she was singing about. She sounded better than the night he had seen her perform _Christine_ and she even sounded more lovely than he had heard in her hotel room. He still wondered who was responsible for the male voice he had heard singing with Lysette. And he still intended to ask her before the night was done. As he continued to watch Lysette perform, he saw another image.

_It was a restaurant much smaller than the one he was in and there was no orchestra but just a piano. He could see a young lady standing in front of a piano wearing a long blue dress but not from this century. Her dark brown hair was pulled up and she wore the same choker that Lysette had on. Her voice soared above the piano and left the entire room silent. The room remained quiet until she had reached the end of her aria and then burst into applause._

_A young man rose from his seat and added to the applause. "Brava, Christine!" He then made his way over to the young lady who was bowing and kissed her hand._

Mulder blinked his eyes and the image faded to reveal Lysette bowing to the restaurant as it echoed with thunderous applause and shouts of _brava!_ And _encore!_" He observed as the man who had asked her to sing stepped up to her and kissed her hand. And then he watched as Lysette slowly crumpled to the floor. "Lyssa!" He practically dove over his chair to reach her. He bent down and lifted her head gently. "Lyssa? Can you hear me?"

Lysette's eyes slowly opened and through the screams and murmurs of the concerned crowd, Mulder heard her utter one word. "Raoul?" She whispered before she closed her eyes again.


	12. Betrayal and Revenge

"Lyssa?" Asked a muffled voice in Lysette's head. Any sounds that came to her now were all distorted. She slowly opened her eyes. "Fox?" She could see that she was sitting in a chair. "What…what happened?"

"Well, apparently your wonderful performance overwhelmed you." Mulder replied with a smile as he caressed her hair. "I'm just glad you're all right."

Lysette slowly sat up and noticed there were many eyes on her. "I…I performed?"

"Yes, in front of everyone here in this restaurant and they were quite pleased, I might add." Mulder glanced over at the owner. "Miss Willoughby will be fine now."

"Oh, thank god." The owner replied in a relieved voice. He then turned to the restaurant. "Miss Lysette Willoughby has recovered ladies and gentleman and is fine." The entire restaurant was filled with applause from its concerned audience.

Mulder kissed Lysette's hand and then moved away from her and to his chair. "I hope you don't mind but I already ordered for us."

Lysette shook her head. "No, I'm….I'm sure whatever you ordered will be fine. I still can't believe I fainted like that. I..I really don't know what came over me."

"I guess it's the sign of a good performance?" Mulder asked jokingly. "Although it does give the audience quite a scare."

"Maybe." Lysette answered as she took a sip of her wine.

"Lyssa, I want to talk to you about something. That is…if you feel you are up to it?" Mulder replied as he took a sip of his wine.

"Of course, Fox. What…what is it?"

"Was there someone else in your room before I got there tonight?"

Lysette took the glass from her lips. "Someone….someone else? What do you mean?"

"Because when I was outside your door I heard you singing with another voice that was clearly male." Mulder answered as he took another sip of his wine.

Lysette then suddenly realized what Mulder was talking about. He had heard her singing with Rose! "Well, it…it was a recording I was singing along with."

"I didn't see a player in the room when I walked in."

"It was under the dresser where you couldn't see it."

"You were able to hear it that clearly under there?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Lysette asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to figure out what I heard." Mulder answered as he put down his wine glass. "There was no one else in that room and yet I clearly heard a male voice and not just singing but speaking as well. And then after you let me in, you fainted just like you did here tonight." He reached across and took her hand. "Lyssa, as a friend I'm concerned for you. You told me….sometime ago that you had heard a voice. Is that the voice I heard in your room?"

"Fox…" Lysette answered as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"Lyssa, please talk to me. Tell me what's going on and I might be able to help you. I don't….I don't want to read an article about you fainting at another performance or worse. And….who is Raoul, Lyssa? Why did you call me that?"

Lysette looked at Mulder upon hearing the name Raoul. "I…I called you that?"

"Yes, you did. What's going on, Lyssa? Please tell me."

"If…if I tell you then I may lose my teacher." Lysette whispered.

"Lose your teacher?" Mulder asked in a confused voice.

Lysette lowered her head. "I was told…if I spoke about her to anyone that she would stop coming to me."

"Her?" Mulder asked as he raised Lysette's head gently. "Who, Lysette?"

"Rose."

"The woman who was your former voice instructor and was murdered?"

Lysette nodded. "Yes. She's….she's been coming to me and teaching me. Her voice….is what you heard in the room, Fox."

Mulder chuckled. "Lyssa, the voice I heard was male not female."

"She is an angel, Fox." Lysette replied in a serious voice. "Angels can make any sound they wish. That's why she was able to produce the music and sound you heard. She's been teaching me."

"Is she the one who doesn't want me to see you?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, Lyssa, it's clear to me that something happened since that day I asked you out. You agreed to go out with me with no hesitation whatsoever. And then…the next thing I knew you said you didn't want to go with me at all but then only if we were just friends? You said you didn't want to get close to me, why?"

Lysette could feel herself trembling as she looked back at Mulder. "I…"

Mulder reached out and touched her cheek. "What is it, Lyssa?"

Lysette looked back at Mulder and could see his face thin slightly. She then saw his hair turn much lighter. She then gasped as she saw scratches and gashes appear across his face. "No!" She pulled away from Mulder.

"Lyssa? What's wrong?"

Lysette quickly rose from her chair. "This…this was a mistake. I…I have to go." She then headed toward the couples dancing on the floor.

"Lyssa!" Mulder called after her. He then got up from his chair and started after her. He carefully made his way through the many couples until he spied the dark green gown. "Lyssa!" He reached forward and grabbed her hand. He then pulled her toward him and was surprised to find her struggling. "Lyssa?"

"No! He'll kill you!" She screamed out as she continued to struggle against his hold.

"Kill me? Who, Lyssa? Who will kill me?"

Lysette stopped struggling and looked into Mulder's eyes. "She said that he had come back for me and would kill anyone who got close to me."

"Who did? Rose?"

Lysette shook her head. "Melinda."

Mulder sighed and looked around as he could feel all the eyes on the only couple not dancing. "Look, I don't want to make a scene so why don't we talk while we dance ok?"

Lysette nodded and the next thing she felt was Mulder's arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him as they started to waltz.

"All right, now tell me what happened with Melinda." Mulder replied as he continued dancing with her.

"In her room…she told me that he had come back for me. That…he had caused her accident so that I could sing. And that anyone who got close to me would die."

"Was this what happened in her hospital room?"

Lysette nodded. "And….she called me Christine. And…I also had a vision of her and I as children but….not from this century."

"I had a vision too." Mulder answered in a soft voice.

"You…you did?" Lysette asked as she tilted her head toward him.

Mulder nodded. "When you were singing, I saw you but in a long dress. And…you were singing in front of this piano. And…" He paused. "I…I heard people shouting Christine at you."

"Oh my god." Lysette whispered. "What's…what's happening to us, Fox?"

Mulder swallowed, as he looked deep into her eyes. He was finding it more and more difficult for him to concentrate on their conversation instead of her. "I think….there's some kind of bond with us, Lyssa." He whispered back.

"A bond?"

"Yes…something deep within us. I almost feel as if we have been in this situation before. That we have…danced this very same waltz a long time ago." He leaned into her face more.

"How…how is that possible?" She whispered as she half closed her eyes.

"Do you believe that it's possible to love someone you've only just met?" He asked as he tilted his head. "But…that you feel you've loved this person much longer?"

She felt her breathing becoming labored as she felt Mulder's lips so close to hers. "I…I think I do."

Mulder brushed her lips. "Lyssa, you can stop me any time." He whispered.

"Oh god, is this really happening?" She whispered back.

Without another word, Mulder closed the gap between them with a tender kiss.

Lysette sighed contently as she returned Mulder's kiss. It was unlike anything she had ever known. The warning that Melinda had given her completely faded from her mind as she placed her arms around Mulder's neck.

_From the shadows an unseen figure watched as his beloved was kissed by his sworn enemy. She had betrayed him….again. He could feel his anger growing as he watched her lips covered by another's._

"_No! Christine!" He screamed as he held out his hand toward her. "You have betrayed me!" He then held up his cloak and disappeared._

* * *

Melinda found herself walking in a beautiful garden with many paths. Birds were singing around her and a gentle breeze caressed her face. She squinted her eyes as the sunlight filtered through the clouds and reflected onto the ground. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the flowers around her. She then heard some ballet music and found herself impulsively dancing through the flowerbeds. She threw her arms up as she leaped into the air and then came gracefully back down. Ballet was also something that had come natural to her ever since she could remember. She did a perfect pirouette and then did a pose as she leaned back, closing her eyes. She then heard a voice.

"Hello Melinda."

She opened her eyes and turned to see a figure in a black cloak staring at her. Once he removed his hood revealing a mask, she instantly knew who it was. "You."

"I suppose I should address you by your real name." The figure replied with a smile. "Meg Giry."

Melinda assumed her normal pose. "You will never have her, Erik. Or shall I call you by what you are best known as? The Phantom?"

The masked figure bowed to her. "Whichever is best befitting for you Miss Giry."

"I already warned her about you." Melinda replied as she took a step back from him. "It's too late."

"It's not too late for me, Miss Giry." The figure replied as it took a step toward her. "You see…she has already betrayed me. Even now she is in the arms of the man I have despised through the years."

"Then why have you come here?" Melinda asked as she continued to step back.

"For revenge of course. While she is embracing her love, she is leaving her best friend unprotected."

"Erik, I know there is good within you. My mother told me."

"Spare me your words, Miss Giry for they fall upon deaf ears."

"You have caused so much pain and death in your life, Erik. You can change all that if you try."

"I have waited a long time for her to come back to me. I have….wandered in my dark prison all that time! Do you really think I am just going to let her escape me?"

"You can't make her love you. Love is not an emotion that can be forced."

"She said she would give her soul to me when she bought the choker."

"She didn't know what she was saying!" Melinda shouted back. "She had no idea that a ghost was going to haunt her!"

"All of her talent is because of ME. I was the one who gave her that voice! Without me she would still have been singing in the chorus! Even YOU can not deny that, Miss Giry."

"Your life…"

"My life was spent underground in darkness!" Erik shouted. "The first thing given to me when I was born was a mask! Society caused me to be an outcast!"

"What you did was by choice, Erik. Society did not force you to…"

Erik leapt forward and grabbed Melinda by the throat. "Do NOT try and tell me what my life was like, Miss Giry! Not even your mother knew of my real life! And the only thing that truly saved me from that eternal darkness was the angelic voice of Christine. Her voice pulled me from that darkness and I will NOT spend eternity in it alone EVER!"

Melinda looked back at Erik. "She will not go with you willingly." She replied in a raspy voice.

"Then she will go as my prisoner." Erik pulled out a lasso.

"The Punjab lasso." Melinda whispered with wide eyes.

"You are correct Miss Giry. And now.." He placed the rope around her neck. "You shall die." He then pulled tightly on the rope and watched as Melinda started to choke.

* * *

On the dance floor Mulder and Lysette continued to indulge in one another. Their bodies followed the rhythm of the waltz as their lips continued to exchange kisses. As the music crescendoed their kisses became more deep and passionate as the two former lovers once again reconnected. Everything and everyone around them faded into the background as they focused on the kiss that neither one of them had ever experienced before. For this was not just a kiss to reunite former lovers but their souls as well.

For one instance Mulder pulled back from the kiss and saw Lysette dressed in a white dress wearing what appeared to be a mask.

"Fox?" Lysette asked breathless. "What is it?"

Mulder shook his head. "It's nothing." He whispered as he touched the side of her face gently. "You are…so beautiful." He then leaned toward her and took her lips once again in a kiss.

* * *

In her hospital room, Melinda began to gasp for air from her bed. She tried desperately to reach the nurse's button but found her vision fading out.

A nurse walked by and saw Melinda choking. She immediately ran into her room and over to the bed. "Miss Cuthbert! Oh my god!" She ran over to the door and called into the hallway. "Code blue!"

Within seconds a crash cart was wheeled into the room. "What happened?" Asked a medic.

"I…I don't know I was walking by her room and saw her choking!" The nurse answered.

The medic watched as Melinda's face started to turn white. "Oh god! She needs oxygen! We have to get a tube down her throat now!"

Melinda continued to cough and gasp for air as the medics tried desperately to get oxygen to her. She sat up in the bed and took one last gasp before falling to the bed unconscious.

"She's flat lined!" A medic yelled. "Get the defibulator now!"

The medical staff tried to resuscitate Melinda for nearly five minutes but with no success. The _ghost_ had claimed another victim. And now Lysette's only ally against her unseen obsessive admirer was gone. Now…there could be only ONE _Christine Daae._

* * *

**_Note: _**A special thanks to those of you how have been avid readers of this fic! Your reviews are GREATLY appreciated!There will be more to come I assure you! 


	13. The Ultimatum

The evening for Lysette and Mulder was truly magical. They had spent their night at the restaurant dancing in each other's arms followed by the most delicious meal that Lysette had ever tasted. She had completely forgotten about the warning that Melinda had given her about not getting close to Mulder. There was just something about him that she could not place. The bond that Mulder had spoken of she truly believed to be real. The feel of his lips on hers was indescribable and she never wanted them to leave her. It was truly wonderful for her to be able to forget about everything that had happened recently.

Mulder had decided to park the car somewhere so that they might walk and take in the night air. He placed his arm around her as they walked. "It's really a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Mmmm…magical." Lysette replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, that means you enjoyed dinner?" Mulder asked as he caressed her hair gently.

"It was the most wonderful night of my life." Lysette answered back as she looked up at the sky. "Fox! Look, it's a full moon!"

Mulder's gaze went upward. "Well, so it is."

"I used to personally believe that when there was a full moon, it was meant for lovers."

"Really?"

Lysette nodded. "I used to always think that when there was a full moon it was so that it could shine down on all the lovers of the world."

"You mean like us?"

Lysette lifted her head and turned to him. "Us? Fox, do you mean…"

Mulder nodded and touched the side of her face. "I would like to start a relationship with you, Lyssa. I know you have the show. And I know…that you'll be leaving in a month but I don't care. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I don't care if all we do is go out to dinner and have walks like this. Hell, I don't even care if we spend time just talking, as long as I am with you. I've already wasted too much time in my life to let this happiness slip away."

"Oh, Fox. I…I don't know what to say."

Mulder smiled. "Say yes?"

Lysette reached forward and hugged him. "Well of course, yes!"

Mulder hugged her back. "You just made me the happiest guy in the world, Lyssa."

Lysette pulled back from him and smiled. She then watched as a gust of wind came up and grabbed her silk shawl prying it from her fingers. "Oh no!" She shouted as it blew toward a pond.

Mulder watched as it continued its trek to the water. "It's ok, I'll get it!" He then went running toward the pond.

_As she watched Mulder run toward the pond, she saw him transform into a little boy. The little boy dropped his hat as he ran into the water to rescue what appeared to be a red scarf. He grabbed it just before it hit the water and turned around, holding it triumphantly in the air. He then came back to shore and handed it to a little girl with ribbons in her hair._

Lysette blinked her eyes as she saw Mulder on the edge of the pond reaching for the silk shawl, which was just beyond his reach. She could see that he was teetering on the edge of the shore. "Ummm…Fox?"

"It's ok, Lyssa!" Mulder called back as he stretched. "I've almost got it!" He finally reached it and grabbed it with his hands. "I got it!" He then lost his footing and went tumbling into the water.

"Fox!" Lysette screamed before picking up her gown and running toward the pond. "I'm coming!" She reached the pond and found Mulder at the surface holding the shawl, which had remained dry. "Fox! Are you ok?"

Mulder coughed as some water came trickling from his lips. "Yeah, I just uhhh slipped." He came out of the water and handed Lysette her shawl.

Lysette took the shawl from him. She then looked at Mulder's drenched form and started to giggle.

"What?" Mulder asked as he tried to wring himself out. "Lyssa, are you laughing at me?"

Lysette tried to hide her face. "N..no."

"Yes you are! You're laughing at me cause I got wet!" Mulder looked at his soaked tux. "Ok, I admit it does look kind of funny. Wonder if they charge extra for water? Whoa! I think I just felt something swimming in my pants!"

Lysette started to laugh and fell to the ground.

Mulder wiggled in the water for a moment before climbing out. "You think that's funny?" He made his way over to her and hovered over her. "You think it's funny that I had a fish swimming around in my pants huh?"

Lysette's giggle's faded as she looked back into Mulder's eyes. She reached up her hand and touched the side of his face.

Mulder took her hand from his face and kissed it gently. He then leaned toward her and covered her lips with his as he closed his eyes.

Lysette moaned slightly as she returned Mulder's kiss and shifted slightly underneath him.

Mulder deepened the kiss and started to run his hands through her hair. Hearing Lysette's moans encouraged him even more and he moved his lips to her neck.

Lysette craned her neck back as she felt Mulder's kisses. "Mmmm…Fox."

Mulder moved his lips to her collarbone and began to tease it with his tongue.

"Fox!" Lysette cried out as she writhed.

It was then that Mulder's eyes shot open. He glanced down at Lysette who was pinned beneath him. He watched as her lips moved and her chest heaved from her heavy breathing. Oh god what was he doing? He quickly moved off her.

Lysette's eyes opened and she sat up. "Fox?What…what is it?What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Lyssa. I…I can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't take advantage of you like this." Mulder answered as he sat up.

"But, Fox I wasn't thinking that." Lysette answered as she touched his cheek.

Mulder took her hand gently and moved it from his cheek. "I know that, Lyssa. I just…I don't want to rush into anything right now. I…I want to take things slow so I don't screw this up. I've had terrible relationships in my past, Lyssa. And some of them were because I took advantage of situations like this." He looked deep into her eyes. "I care about you, Lyssa and I'm willing to wait for this. So, do you mind if we take things slow?"

Lysette smiled at him. "Not at all, Fox. To be honest…I'm not quite ready for this either."

Mulder breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He took her hand. "I promise not to push you into anything you don't want to do ok?"

"Ok."

Mulder leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Good. Now, let's see about getting you home huh?" He carefully helped Lysette to her feet and started walking back toward the motel. He was truly glad he had stopped kissing her before things had gotten too far out of hand. He was truthful in what he said though. He did care about her too much to risk pushing things too far and losing her. Was it possible for him to care so deeply about someone he had just met?

* * *

They finally reached her motel and went inside to the elevator. They then took it to her floor and walked down the hallway until they were in front of her door.

"Well, here….here it is." Lysette replied as she looked back at Mulder. "Would…would you like to come inside?"

Mulder knew deep down what might happen if he did that. It would be a replay of what happened by the pond and might have risks of escalading further "No, that's ok, Lyssa. It's…it's kind of late."

"It is. Well, I had a wonderful time this evening."

"Me too."

"Will, we see each other again?"

"You can count on it." Mulder answered before he leaned in and kissed her lips. He was aware of Lysette wrapping her arms around him and returning the kiss. But as he returned the gesture, he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Agent Mulder?"

Mulder winced slightly as he instantly recognized the voice. Oh this was going to get ugly. He pulled back from Lysette and turned. "Good…good evening, Sir. Nice night?"

Lysette turned at the same time. "Uncle Skinner?"

"Can I ask why my niece's arms are around your neck?"

"Are they?" Mulder took Lysette's arms and gently pulled them away from his neck. He then realized how close he was to her and quickly backed away. "Sir.."

"Save it, Agent Mulder!" Skinner replied sharply.

Lysette looked at Skinner. "Uncle Skinner, why…why are you here?"

"I ORIGINALLY came to speak to my niece in her motel room." Skinner replied as he looked at Mulder. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that she was not only alone but with one of my agents!"

"Sir, I can assure you that…"

"I saw you KISSING her, Agent Mulder. That is all I need know."

Lysette did her best to ease the tension. "What…what did you come to see me about Uncle Skinner?"

Skinner moved his attention from Mulder to Lysette. "I came to tell you that Melinda Cuthbert is dead."

"What?" Mulder asked.

"Melinda is…is dead?" Lysette asked in a confused voice. "But…how?"

"Apparently she choked to death." Skinner answered. "A nurse was walking by and saw her choking. They tried to resuscitate her but…"

"Oh my god." Lysette breathed. She shook her head and then grabbed onto Mulder. "It can't be true."

Skinner noticed Lysette holding onto Mulder but decided to ignore it for the time being. "I assure you that it unfortunately is, Lyssa. I'm sorry."

Lysette raised her head. "Oh god I have to tell Mr. Constance. I…I have to tell Maggie."

"They're all waiting for you at the hospital." Skinner answered.

"They…they are?" Lysette asked.

"Yes. It's why I came to get you. My car is just outside."

"I'm coming too." Mulder replied.

Skinner looked at Lysette. "Lyssa, would you please wait down stairs while I talk to Agent Mulder?"

Mulder glanced at Lysette. "It's ok, Lyssa. I'll be right there."

Lysette gave Mulder a smile and then headed down the hallway to the elevator.

Mulder turned to Skinner. "Sir, I know what you're going to say."

"Do you?"

"Look, I went out with Lyssa because I thought she needed a chance to relax."

Skinner chuckled. "Oh, well it certainly looked to me like her lips were relaxed when you were kissing her!"

"Sir, I didn't honestly plan on that happening. I just wanted to take her out for a nice dinner. But then we were dancing and…"

Skinner put up his hand. "Stop! I don't want to hear anymore!" He sighed. "Agent Mulder, I'm going to make this as clear to you as I possibly can. I want you to stay away from Lyssa."

"What? Sir, you can't ask me to do that!"

Skinner leaned into him. "I just did."

"With all due respect, Sir, she's an adult and can make her own decisions!"

"She's a young girl who has never been in a serious relationship!" Skinner replied back. "I can see by your facial expression that you obviously didn't know that?"

Mulder shook his head. "No, I…I didn't know that."

"Well she hasn't. She's a very innocent young girl and I don't want you to take advantage of her."

Was he serious? After what he had just walked away from by the pond? "Sir, I can assure you that the last thing I would want to do is take advantage of Lyssa."

"She is dealing with a lot right now, Agent Mulder. The last thing she needs is to be involved in a serious relationship. Not to mention the fact that she will be leaving Washington in a month. I do NOT wish to see her heart broken!"

"Are…are you ordering me to stay away from her?" Mulder asked incredulously.

"I am." Skinner replied in a firm tone. "As of now you are relieved of this case and anything involving it. Any information you have you are to turn over to me immediately."

"Sir, you can't do that!"

"That is an order, Agent Mulder! Do you understand?"

Mulder sighed. "Yes, Sir."

"I want all that information submitted to me by tomorrow." Skinner started to walk down the hallway and stopped. "And if I catch you ANYWHERE near my niece, you will have to answer to me." He then turned and headed to the elevator.

Mulder ran his hands through his hair. How could Skinner do this to him? How could he take away the best thing to have happened to him in a long time? The thought of not seeing Lyssa again caused an aching within him. No, he wouldn't let this just go without a fight! After all, since when did he follow protocol anyway? He would see Lyssa again regardless of what Skinner had said. And he would find out what happened to Melinda Cuthbert regardless of whether the case was his or not! He let out a sigh before heading down the hallway to the elevator. He knew now that he couldn't go to the hospital with Lyssa. But he would wait until the morning and contact her then to find out what had caused Melinda's unexpected death.

He climbed off the elevator and looked out the lobby window where he saw Skinner getting into his car with Lysette. He could only wonder what Skinner would tell Lysette as to why he was not coming with them. He glanced down at his pants, which were sticking to his legs and smiled remembering he and Lysette's outing in the park. He then headed out the door and into the night toward his car.


	14. Mulder Learns of Raoul and Christine

Mulder awoke and found his head pounding. He had been haunted by strange dreams about a masked figure trying to strangle him with a rope. And Lyssa had been there too but he could only hear her voice as she pleaded to his attacker to let him go. The whole time he was struggling, the masked figure had taunted him that Lyssa would never be his. And then he felt his throat tighten and everything went black. But this particular dream repeated itself countless times through the night. And the maniacal laughter that the masked figure had displayed was still haunting him this morning. He moaned and glanced over at the clock. "Ah shit. I should be getting a call any minute." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "5,4,3,2…" He then heard his cell ring and chuckled. "Right on time." He picked up his cell from the nightstand and answered it. "Mulder."

"Mulder, where are you?" Scully asked from the other end. "And you'd better tell me that you are either walking to the elevator or down the hall."

"Actually, I'm here lying in bed."

"You're what! You do realize what time it is right?"

Mulder pulled his ear back from his cell as she shouted back. "I think I do now."

"You mind explaining to me why Skinner told me as of this morning we are off the case about the murdered stage hand?"

Mulder let his head fall back. It appeared Skinner had wasted no time in fulfilling his duty from last night. And now he had to act innocent. "Uhhh…no I didn't receive any word about that. We're off the case?"

"Yeah and if you had come in like you were supposed to then you would have known that." She paused. "Where were you last night anyway? I tried to call you but you weren't home."

Oh great more things to add to his misery. "I was…out at the bar."

"That shouldn't be surprising since you're no doubt in bed from a hang over." Scully replied coldly. "So, I can assume you aren't coming in?"

Mulder picked up a notepad from the nightstand. He opened it and glanced at the notes regarding their investigation at the theatre. His eyes fell upon a certain cleaning lady who he remembered vividly speaking with and who had given him a warning. "Uhhhh…..actually I think I am going to take a personal day."

"Personal day?Mulder, you work for the FBI not some factory!"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to get any work done, now did I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Melinda Cuthbert is dead, Scully. This case is turning out to be more than just the death of a mere stage hand."

"She's dead? Who killed her?"

"I don't know yet but that's what I plan to find out by doing some research."

"Research? Mulder, we've been taken off this case!"

"Since when has that stopped me, Scully?" Mulder asked as he moved to the edge of the bed.

"This wouldn't have to do with a certain brown-haired soprano would it?"

Mulder sighed. "Scully, I want to know if the death of Miss Cuthbert is related to the death of the stage hand. And you can't tell me that you aren't curious either?" He paused. "Not to mention the fact that we might run into a certain stage hand named Morris?"

Scully smiled to herself thinking of Morris. "All right, I'll cover your ass…as usual. But you don't keep me in the dark on what you find, deal?"

"Deal. I'll be in touch." Mulder hung up his cell and glanced back at the page on the notepad. "Looks like I have an antique shop to visit."

* * *

Mulder made his way down the street and past the theatre. As he walked past, he saw the enclosed poster for _The Phantom of the Opera_ along with photos from the show. His heart sank as he saw the sign spread across it, which read _Postponed until further notice_. Lysette's dream was literally going up in smoke and there was nothing he could do about it. He smiled as he imagined Lysette's picture where Melinda's was. Then he realized how inconsiderate it was due to Melinda's death and the image faded. He continued with his trek searching for the antique shop that was supposedly near by. His quest ended as he came upon the only one in the area. He ventured inside and heard the jingling of the bell from on top of the door. He closed it behind him and looked around. "Hello?" He glanced around and saw some figurines on a table. He went to reach out and touch one when he heard a voice.

"May I help you?"

Mulder jumped and had to catch the figurine that nearly toppled over. Once the figurine was safe he turned. "Yeah, you can start by not sneaking up on people." He then recognized the woman in front of him. "Margaret?"

Margaret looked back at him. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, we met briefly at the theatre. You are a cleaning person there?"

Margaret's face turned pale and she backed away from him. "You…..you must leave."

"Why?"

"Go away!" Margaret turned and tried to leave.

Mulder reached out and grabbed her arm. "No! You told me someone tried to kill me because he didn't want to know he'd come back for her! That I was the only one who stood in his way! I want to know what you are talking about?"

"Let go of me!"

"Melinda Cuthbert is dead!" Mulder yelled as he pulled her to face him.

"Oh my god." Margaret whispered.

"How many people have to die, Margaret? Please, I want to stop this. Help me to understand."

"He would kill me if he knew I told you. My sister would…"

"He? Is it the man I've seen in my dreams? The man whose voice I heard speaking to Lyssa?"

"Oh my god, you've seen him? It…it may already be too late." She looked around nervously and then took Mulder's hand. "Come with me." She took Mulder to a back room. "In order for you to understand what you face, I must show you something of your past." She took out a book. "Her past." She opened to a page. "This is Paris, France back in 1881 and this is the world renowned Opera Populaire. It is an opera house, which produces beautiful music but is surrounded by tragedy. It was used to hold prisoners during times of war and their bones rest beneath the stage where music dwells. And below in the dark bowels also lived a man who had been shunned by society." She turned another page. "An innocent young girl would bring to light a chain of events which would change the opera house forever. And would reach into the heart of the man who was trapped in darkness."

Mulder looked at the picture of the young girl. "Oh my god, it's Lyssa." He breathed. He observed how the girl in the picture had on the same choker that Lysette had been wearing. He read the name under the picture. "Christine Daae?"

Margaret nodded. "The girl with the voice of an angel and who brought the city of Paris to their feet the night she performed the role of Marguerite."

Mulder shook his head. "But…I thought that was just a story?"

"It is more than just a story, I assure you." Margaret replied as she turned another page. "And here is the young man who captured her heart. And apparently still does."

Mulder looked at the picture and the name underneath it. "Raoul Vicomte DeChagny. So, that's why she called me Raoul."

"She already recognizes who you are. Two souls cannot deny one another no matter if they are in a different time. They will recognize and find one another it is inevitable."

"So, you're telling me that Lyssa and I found one another…"

"Just as Christine and Raoul did over a hundred years ago. Yes but with that you also brought him with you."

"The one who tried to kill me on the cat walk?"

"And the one who killed the stage hand and Melinda Cuthbert."

"He killed Melinda? Why?"

"I'm afraid she too is part of this web from the past." Margaret pointed to another picture of a young ballerina named Meg Giry. "She tried to warn her best friend about the man who had come back for her. She told her to not get close to you."

Mulder nodded. "Lyssa told me that Melinda had tried to warn her about getting close to me. Said that anyone who did would die. Is that why Melinda was killed?"

"She was killed in revenge for his Christine taking refuge in your arms. For being in the arms of his sworn enemy. And since you have already seen him in your dreams, that means he will be coming for her soon."

"Coming for her? What do you mean?"

"Now that he has arranged so that she will be the one to sing the role of _Christine_, he will come to take her back with him."

"Take her back with him? How? Where?"

Margaret pointed to the picture of Christine. "The choker that she is wearing was given by her masked teacher. And it is that choker which summoned him to her."

Mulder paused in thought. "The choker that Lyssa wears. She wears it for every performance, every time that she sings."

Margaret nodded. "The power of her voice comes from the energies of Christine within it." She sighed. "My sister, has had that choker for years. Her…family has had it ever since it was found in the bowels of the opera house. She…was told that one day Christine would return and reclaim it. And when she did, that my sister would know her. She…serves him."

"Serves him? You mean this ghost?"

"He is only a ghost here. But if he takes Christine back with him, he will again exist as a living being."

"You said….your sister serves this person? Why? Why would she want to serve someone who was capable of killing and wishing harm?"

"My sister is a loyal family member and does things required of her without question. Especially….when it involves the chance to have riches. The store, which you are in, was given to her so that she might be able to fulfill the quest she was given. I assure you that our family is quite well off. And…should she be the one to find his Christine, will be for the rest of our lives."

Mulder shook his head. "But..how can he do that? I mean….you told me he is just a ghost."

"When he was alive in his time, he was able to give what was needed. When he was Erik and not this…vengeful creature you have witnessed these terrible events from. I'm afraid that time has turned him into a most evil being. His love for her has turned into an obsession. And…soon he will be able to return here as flesh again."

"What? How…how is that possible?"

"There is something else you should know about our family. We are very powerful individuals when it comes to the magick and spiritual realm. If riches are promised then they will find a way to resurrect his spirit."

"So…you're telling me that he could be brought back and be just like he was when he was alive?"

Margaret nodded. "And then he would appear to his Christine as someone who could help her. A singing teacher perhaps or an opera house owner? Then he would be able to fulfill the dream that she wanted and…"

"Eventually he would use that to claim her." Mulder finished. He put his head in his hands. "I finally find a woman that I can connect with, who makes me feel good and she's being stalked by a ghost."

"There is a way you can save her."

Mulder raised his head. "What? What can I do to save her? Please, tell me."

"How much do you care for her? Would you risk your life for her?"

Mulder nodded. "I…I would." He got down on his knees in front of Margaret. "Please, it's obvious that Lyssa and were meant to find each other because of this past life tie we have. She…is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Show me how to save her?"

Margaret smiled. "I pray that some day I find a man who shows such reverence to me." She placed her hand on Mulder's shoulder. "I will help you but we must be careful for my sister does not share my view."

"Can I ask…why you choose to go against her?"

Margaret turned a page and took a detached photo from it and showed it to Mulder. "I too am connected in this past life web you have weaved. My name was Madame Valerius and I cared for Christine while she was staying with me. I…partly feel responsible for what happened, as I am the one who told her that the man teaching her in her dressing room was The Angel of Music. I soon learned from you after you left Paris of what he really was."

"I'm….I'm sorry I really don't know what you are talking about."

"I can help you remember if you let me. And I can help her as well. You are already starting to remember through images and dreams. You saw her dressing room, her singing in the café, dancing with her at a masquerade."

"Oh my god, yes, I…I did."

"That is your past life trying to come through. And there is so much more you do not know that can be revealed."

"So, how do we stop this…Erik from coming back and taking Lyssa?"

"By exorcising his spirit and sending him to the other side. He is a ghost because he has not found rest. Once he crosses over to the other side, he can no longer be in this world."

"What do I have to do?"

"Bring Lysette with you here tonight."

"But…I think she has rehearsal tonight."

"You must convince her to come here. Should they offer her the role of _Christine_, you must tell her not to take it. It will only make him stronger."

"But to tell her to not pursue her dream? That will break her heart."

"Is it worth her losing that dream to protect her?"

"Her uncle and my superior has forbidden me from seeing her."

"If you do not bring her here, then you risk the chance of losing her forever. Is that work a little risk-taking?"

Mulder sighed. "All right, I'll bring her here tonight."

"If you care for her the way you claim you do, then you will find a way to make her understand. Now go before my sister comes back. If she finds out what I have told you, she will waste no time in telling him as well. And then I will not be able to help you."

Mulder rose from the floor. "Thank you, Margaret."

"Go to her." Margaret replied. "Tell her what you must to persuade her to not take that role and come with you tonight. I pray for the both of you and hope to see you tonight. Now go."

Mulder nodded and headed out of the back room and to the store exit.

Margaret looked at the picture of Christine. "I will do what I can to make things right my child. And will send your angel to hell where he belongs."


	15. Lysette Discovers Her Past

As soon as Mulder had left the antique store, he had practically broke into a run. His mind was racing with what Margaret had told him and he was still struggling to process it. But there really was no way he could deny it. He had seen the pictures and Margaret had told him what he had been seeing in his dreams lately. There was no way she could have known that unless he had told her. He was really someone of nobility back in the late 1800's? A smile spread across his face as he thought of all the times his father and others had put him down in the past, saying he was a complete loser. And here he had been a man of distinction and with one of the most beautiful females of Parisian society as his companion. But now he couldn't help but wonder…what had happened to Raoul and Christine? Had they run off and gotten married? Did they ever have any children? Something told him that was something that would be revealed to him another time.

He raced past the theatre and to his parked car. As he got into his car, he could see that there were other cars parked outside the theatre as well. And there appeared to still be people going inside. Cleaners perhaps or stage people? Well, that wasn't for him to worry about now. He was actually surprised there were no media vans nearby wishing to get information about Melinda's death. Then again, it was still early. He started his car and drove toward Lysette's motel.

He quickly parked his car and headed inside careful to make sure that Skinner had not decided to set up some kind of surveillance. That was the last thing he needed to deal with right now. He took the stairs up to Lysette's floor and walked down the hallway to her room. He placed his ear to the door and knocked. He just had to hope that she was alone. "Lyssa?"

Lysette raised her head from the bed. "Fox? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you alone?"

Lysette rose up from the bed and walked to the door. "Yes."

"Can I come in?"

Lysette opened her door. "Fox, where were you? I waited to see you at the hospital and you didn't show up."

"If you let me in, I'll tell you what happened ok? I'd rather not talk about it out here in the hallway."

Lysette moved to the side. "Please, come in."

Mulder stepped inside the door. "The reason I didn't show up, Lyssa is because your….Uncle confronted me out here."

Lysette closed the door. "What?"

Mulder walked over and took a seat by a table. "While you were out in the car, he kept me behind and told me that he wanted me to stay away from you. And he threatened me if I chose not to do what he said."

Lysette shook her head. "I….I can't believe he did that! How could he do that?" She headed for the door. "I'm going to go talk to him and…"

Mulder rose from his chair and grabbed her arm gently. "Lyssa, no just let it go for now. Anyway, that's not the main reason I came over here to see you anyway."

"It's not?" Lysette looked at him confused. "What is it, Fox?"

Mulder led her over to the bed and took a seat. "Well, first of all, I wanted to tell you how sorry I was about what happened to Melinda. I didn't get a chance to because I couldn't see you at the hospital."

"Oh Fox, it was terrible." Lysette replied as tears came to her eyes. "Everyone from the cast was there and they were all holding each other and crying. I hope I never have to experience anything like that again. Ever Mr. Constance shed a tear or two." She paused. "He…he asked me if I wanted to take the role of _Christine _on a permanent basis for the show."

Mulder looked back at her. "What did you tell him?"

She took a breath. "I told him…I would have to think about it."

Mulder took her hands gently. "Lyssa, listen to me. I know…how much you want to do that role but…"

"What?"

Mulder sighed. "You can't take the role, Lyssa."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't risk something happening to you like Melinda." Mulder answered not wanting to give her his real reason quite yet.

Lysette shook and lowered her head. "I just…I don't understand why this is happening to me. I dreamt about doing this role so many times when I was performing and being the understudy. And now that opportunity comes to me and…"

"I know who killed her, Lyssa."

Lysette raised her head. "You do? But the doctors said that she just choked."

"He murdered her, Lyssa. He killed her for revenge because you were with me."

"What?"

"You think its Rose who has been coming to you, teaching and speaking to you. But it isn't, Lyssa."

"Then…who is it?"

"It's a ghost from your past. From our past."

Lysette chuckled. "A ghost? From my past? Fox…"

"Look, I don't expect you to believe me on this. I didn't want to believe it either. But it's true, Lyssa." He moved his face so that it was right across from her. "Your name was Christine Daae and you performed at the Paris Opera House back in 1881."

"Fox, please…"

"You performed the role of Marguerite from _Faust_ which that aria is from. That's why that piece is so familiar to you, Lyssa because you actually did perform it once. You had a man who was obsessed with you and your voice and he tried to take you away. He took you through a mirror in your dressing room that…."

Lysette pulled away from Mulder and threw out her hands in frustration. "No, that is just a story!"

Mulder gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's true, Lyssa. Remember when you said you called me Raoul? You did because I was there too."

"You….you were?"

"Yes, Lyssa. You were Christine and I was Raoul Vicomte DeChagny. Remember that strange bond I told you about? That's why we have it. It's why I was so drawn to you the first time we met." He brushed her cheek with his hand.

"I….I don't believe this." She whispered.

"It's true, Lyssa."

"Do…do you know how romantic that is? To be told that the man you are with now was your lover in a past life?"

"Our souls don't forget who we are, Lyssa. Neither one of us may completely look like who we were back in 1881 but that doesn't matter. Our souls look beyond appearances and search within."

"How….how do you know about all of this? About who we were? What we looked like?"

"Let's just say I took a visit to an antique store where a certain cleaning woman also works by the name of Margaret."

"Margaret?"

"Yes, she assists her sister in the antique store. The same place where you got that choker you wear."

"My…my choker?"

Mulder nodded. "It belonged to Christine, Lyssa. It was given to her by Erik."

"Oh my god." Lysette whispered. "The only time I've heard that voice is when I was wearing it."

"It's what summoned him to you, Lyssa."

"Him? So, you're telling me that…"

"The Phantom of the Opera is real, Lyssa. You were Christine and now he's come back for you."

Lysette's eyes wandered over to the television set that she had left on. "Oh my god."

"What is it?"

She pointed to the screen, which showed the picture of a man. "I…I know that man."

Mulder looked at the television. "It says below the picture that he was found murdered." He then looked back at Lysette. "How do you know this man, Lyssa?"

"He…he was a reporter who was trying to talk to me on the way to the theatre. Was…asking me questions about the murder of the stagehand. He was being quite rude so….Melinda stepped in and…." She put her hand to her mouth.

"What is it, Lyssa?"

"I just realized that any time someone has died it's….it's because of me." She paused. "The stage hand so that Melinda could be sick and I could perform. Melinda so that I could have the role of _Christine_ permanently. And….and now the death of the reporter who was hassling me." She closed her eyes tightly. "And he tried to kill you to prevent you from getting close to me."

"Now you see why you can't take that role, Lyssa. If you do….then it will be all too easy for him."

"The dream I've wanted is turning into a nightmare." Lysette whispered. "Mr. Constance….he's….he's counting on me to do the role. I know he is. Everyone is counting on me."

"It doesn't have to be a nightmare, Lyssa."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Margaret told me she can help us, help you. She can make sure that Erik is banished and can't do anything to you anymore. And once that's done, you can take the role of _Christine_ and whatever role you want because it won't matter."

"How….how can she banish him?"

"She told me that the reason Erik is a ghost is because he has not crossed over. If she can get his spirit to cross over then he can no longer exist in this world." He looked deep into her eyes. "And then you can be free, Lyssa. We both can."

"Fox, if…if I chose not to take the role, would you…stay with me?"

Mulder took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Lyssa, I will see this through with you every step of the way."

"But…what about Uncle Skinner?"

Mulder smiled. "Neither Skinner or anyone else is going to prevent me from being with you, Lyssa. And I'm certainly not going to be stopped by a ghost."

"So, what does she want us to do?"

"She needs you to come with me tonight to the antique shop."

"Tonight? Fox, I…I can't. I have rehearsal tonight."

"I thought the show was temporarily postponed?"

"It is but that doesn't mean that we still don't rehearse. And Mr. Constance is going to want to talk to me about what I've decided."

Mulder sighed. "Lyssa, if you don't come with me tonight, there is no telling what else Erik will do. And I…I don't want to risk something happening to you either. Once we do this and send Erik back to where he belongs, then you can do whatever you want. You can play the role of _Christine_ just like you always dreamed. And any other roles you've wanted, will be yours to achieve."

"How does Margaret know so much about this?"

"She showed me a book Lyssa. It had pictures of Christine and Raoul and they resembled us. And she showed me Melinda too."

"Melinda?"

Mulder nodded. "Her name back in 1881 was Meg Giry, Lyssa. She was trying to warn you in her hospital room because she remembered who you were. When you said you saw the two of you as young girls but not wearing something from this century, that is what you saw."

"That's why she called me Christine."

"And that's why he killed her."

"But…what about the woman who sold me the choker?"

"Margaret's sister and she serves Erik as well as her family. But Margaret does not."

"Serves him?"

"He promised her family money and riches if they took the choker and found the reincarnation of Christine."

Lysette shook her head. "No, I…I can't believe that. She was such a nice lady. How could a ghost get them money?"

"He made that promise to them before he died. I'm assuming he had connections to money or something. But…there's more."

"More?"

"Margaret told me that they plan on bringing Erik into this world. They…have some kind of powers to be able to transform him into flesh. And once that is done…"

"He'll be able to find me." Lysette finished.

"But I won't let him get to you, Lyssa regardless. He can try but he won't get that far."

"But…once I leave Washington and leave you behind…"

"Lyssa, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from him. And…if for some reason I can't be there with you, I'll find a way. But I don't want it to get that far. I want to get rid of him before he's even allowed to get that chance. Please, Lyssa? Come with me to the antique store tonight?"

"I…I mean that much to you?"

Mulder smiled as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Do you really need me to answer that? I loved you over a hundred years ago and that has never died. And….it explains to me just why I've felt so empty all these years. Why…every relationship I tried failed. It's because it wasn't you, Lyssa. Now I am happy for one of the first times in my life. Our souls have found one another again and I don't want to lose that."

Tears came to Lysette's eyes. "Oh, Fox."

Mulder leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently. He then pulled back. "So, will you tell Mr. Constance you're not feeling well and come with me tonight?"

Lysette nodded. "I'll….I'll tell him."

Mulder brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "Thank you, Lyssa. By tonight, this will all just be a faint memory and you can tell him you'll take the role. And you'll be free."

"And I owe it all to you."

Mulder shook his head. "You owe me nothing, Lyssa." He rose from the bed. " I'll leave so you can make that call. I'll be back to pick you up around 7 o' clock ok?"

"Ok. And if Uncle Skinner shows up, I'll just tell him I'm sick."

Mulder smiled. "Good girl. I'll see you at seven then." He then glanced at her one more time before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Lysette turned away from the door and looked back at the mirror. "So, I was really Christine Daae?" She whispered. As she looked in the mirror, she saw an image of a young girl looking back at her with more delicate features and wearing the choker. Lysette raised her hand and reached out to the mirror, which caused the image to disappear. "Oh my god. I am Christine."

* * *

**Note: **First wanted to thank everyone who continues to read this. And to answer a few comments, yes there will be some more 'Phantom' characters popping up in here as times goes on. And yes I was aware that 'Faust' was the opera dominant in the novel by Leroux, that's why I picked it lol. But actually the idea I used regarding it came from a movie she watched which was a horror movie version of "The Phantom of the Opera" with Robert Englund. 


	16. Going to See Margaret

After leaving Lysette in her motel room, Mulder had wasted no time in returning to his apartment. He could tell that Lysette was just as shocked with her past as he was. He was glad that he had convinced her to not go to rehearsal tonight and go with him to the antique store instead. He had reassured her that after tonight everything would be back to normal again. But now he wasn't so sure. What if something went wrong tonight? There was always the chance that something could. No, he couldn't think of that now. He had turned off his cell, as the last thing he wanted to deal with was a thing to do with work or people in general. As he got ready to leave and get Lysette, his home phone had been ringing as well. He had been partners with Scully long enough to know when she was calling him. It's true he had made a promise to her to let her know what he found about Melinda but he couldn't talk to her about it just now. Once he took care of this thing with Lysette and sent the ghost of Erik away, then he would tell her. Because he knew if he did tell her now, she would tell him how crazy he was and try to prevent him from going. That would be typical Dana Scully behavior indeed.

He finished getting ready and grabbed his leather jacket before closing the door behind him. After locking the door he made his way down the stairs and to his car. He glanced around and found no sign of Scully, which was good news to him. He started his car and pulled out heading toward Lysette's motel. Maybe he was wrong about Scully? Maybe she wouldn't try to track him down after not reaching him by phone? It sure would make his night easier if that were the case!

After driving down the dark, Washington streets, he finally reached his destination and parked the car. Climbing out of the car, he closed and locked the door before heading toward the motel. He continued to glance around for any signs of Scully or Skinner. He couldn't forget that he was still on Skinner's shit list. But he was pretty confident that Lysette would do her best to keep him away tonight. He was just about to grab the door handle to the entrance when he heard a familiar voice.

"Somehow I thought I might find you here."

Mulder sighed and turned around to find Scully standing with her arms folded. So he had been right after all. "Scully, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I should ask you the same question!"

"Did you follow me?"

"Mulder, I've been your partner for years. This wouldn't be the first time I've had to follow you. Anyway, why haven't you returned my calls? I've called you I don't know how many times in the past few hours!"

"I was busy."

"Busy doing what? It looks to me like you were too busy getting ready for a date with miss…miss soprano!"

"Scully, it's not what you think, I swear."

"All right, then you tell me what it is."

Mulder sighed. "I know….who killed Melinda Cuthbert, Scully."

"What?"

"His name is Erik and he strangled her."

Scully gave him a confused look. "Strangled her? I heard that she just died due to an anxiety attack of some kind brought on by her condition."

"She wasn't killed in the physical realm, Scully."

"The physical…Mulder what are you talking about?"

Mulder took Scully by the shoulders and moved her to the front of the motel. "Look, I can't expect you to believe this right now but she was murdered by a ghost."

Scully chuckled. "A what?"

"It's true, Scully. Melinda was murdered by a ghost, the same ghost who tried to kill me on the cat walk."

Scully shook her head. "I don't believe this. You're telling me that there is a GHOST going around killing people? If this is the theory you presented to Skinner, I can see just WHY we were taken off this case!"

"Look, I don't have time to explain everything to you right now, all right? As a matter of fact, I'm still having a hard time taking all of this in myself. I'm involved in this too, Scully and so is Lysette."

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you and a soprano have to do with a ghost going around murdering people?"

"Fox?"

Mulder turned to see Lysette standing outside the motel door dressed in a blouse and blue jeans with the choker around her neck. "Lyssa, what are you doing down here?"

"I heard your voice down here so I just figured I would come to you." Lysette answered before looking at Scully. "Agent Scully."

"Miss Willoughby." Scully answered as she acknowledged her.

"Fox, we're still going to the antique store, right?"

"Yes, Lyssa we are." Mulder answered as he smiled at her. "Scully, I hate to do this but there is someplace we have to be. We can talk about this later, all right?"

"Dammit, Mulder you ignored my phone calls and now you're telling me that….this.. this case is involving a ghost who goes around killing people which involves you and Miss Willoughby? And you expect me to just talk about this later?"

Mulder sighed and looked at Lysette. "Lyssa, do you mind if Agent Scully comes with us?"

"No. Does she know about what you told me?"

Mulder shook his head. "No but she will by the time we get to the antique store."

* * *

"So, you're telling me that Miss Willoughby is the reincarnation of Christine Daae from the story _The Phantom of the Opera_? The fictional novel by Gaston Leroux?"

Mulder pulled up by the antique store and parked. "If you see the beginning you see it stated that Leroux believed that the opera ghost existed and was not just made-up Scully."

"But it is a work of FICTION, Mulder! And if you remember fiction is something that is NOT true. And what Leroux was saying in that part was just a part of the book! He was journalist you know that right? It wasn't like he couldn't spin out something like that."

Mulder ran his hands through his hair. He should have expected that Scully would think this was all crap. "Scully, I didn't want to believe this either! But I talked with Margaret and she showed me the pictures! I saw myself, Scully! And I saw Lyssa too! Too many things have been happening around us to dispute this! And even Margaret knew about them! There is no possible way she could have apart from us telling her!"

"Who is Margaret?" Scully asked.

"She's the cleaning lady from the theatre that we talked to that day."

"Oh, I see so you are taking the word of a cleaning lady who pretty much proved she was senile that day we interviewed her? Real smart, Mulder."

Lysette could tell that Mulder was getting flustered with Scully's naggings. "It's true, Agent Scully. I…I saw her in a mirror."

Scully looked at Lysette. "Saw who?"

"I saw…Christine looking back at me." Lysette answered in a whisper.

At this point, Mulder turned toward Lysette. "Lyssa, when did you see this?"

"After you left. I was looking at myself in the mirror and the reflection changed slightly."

"What did you see, Lyssa?"

"I saw it change to a younger girl with more delicate facial features." Lysette answered. "I reached out to touch her and she disappeared."

"Is that the first time you've seen her, Lyssa?"

"No, sometimes I see her in my dreams too. But….I thought it was just because it was a dream and never thought anything of it."

"Did either one of you think that the reason all of this is happening is because Miss Willoughby is performing the role of _Christine Daae_ in _Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera_?" Scully asked. "That you are…just using that as a way to jump to these conclusions?

"But Scully I'm not in the production." Mulder answered. "And I sure as hell knew nothing about Raoul before this."

"But you saw the show, Mulder."

"Yeah, ONCE." Mulder answered with a chuckle. "I find it highly unlikely that would just instantly know everything about the character of Raoul in one sitting and then just tie this all in together based on that!"

"And isn't it just romantic that you and Miss Willoughby are the reincarnation of two lovers from a past life? I mean, what could be better for a relationship then that?"

Mulder could feel his anger rising at Scully's comment. He took Lysette's hand. "Lyssa, would you mind waiting by the entrance for just a few minutes? I promise I'll be right there."

"Ok, Fox." Lysette replied before she climbed out of the car and headed to the antique store.

Mulder turned back to Scully. "I want you to stop this right now, Scully."

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying I'm making this up because I like Lyssa!" He paused. "You want to know where I was last night, Scully? I was out with Lyssa having dinner! That's right! And not just some crappy restaurant either! I took her to a fancy Italian restaurant! And she sang and we danced! I had the time of my life! And it has NOTHING to do with this past life stuff! I took her out BEFORE I knew about any of this! She…"

"Do you love her?" Scully whispered.

"What?"

"It's a simple yes or no question, Mulder." Scully turned toward him. "Do you love her?"

Mulder had not expected Scully to come at him with a question like that. And what was worse was that he had to give her an answer. "I…I don't know. I think I do."

"You THINK you do? Mulder, love is not just something you can THINK you know! It's a feeling from deep within."

"Scully, I've only been with her a short while. Look, I don't expect you to understand what I'm feeling for her! Yeah, you think I'm crazy because I'm telling you I might love someone that I've only known a few days. You know what? I don't care, Scully. And you probably think the only reason I was interested in her in the first place was to get her in bed. Well, you're WRONG, Scully. Just like Skinner is wrong. I care deeply for Lyssa. And…after tonight things may change."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm thinking of leaving the Bureau, Scully."

"What?"

"Lyssa is going to be touring in the show for a while. But….when she's done, I want to be with her."

Scully shook her head. "I….I can't believe I'm hearing this! You are willing to just throw away your life's work in order to be with a young girl that you have known less than a week? What about your truth that you've been searching for all these years, Mulder? What about your obligation to the FBI and The X-Files?"

"And let's talk about that truth, shall we Scully? It's that truth that has almost been responsible for our deaths. It's the truth that has prevented us both from having a REAL life."

"And what about your sister, Mulder? Are you just going to….let her disappearance fade away? She's the reason that you have been pursuing this truth, remember? Are you going to let a young girl replace her?"

Mulder turned to Scully and pointed at her. "Don't you EVER think that! Don't you ever think that I will just forget about what happened to my sister because I'm choosing to try and start a normal life!" He sighed. "I don't expect you to understand any of this, Scully and that's fine. But even if I choose to leave the Bureau I will never give up trying to find out what happened to Samantha. And never forget that." He then moved away from Scully and climbed out of the car.

Scully sighed as she watched Mulder head up the steps to the antique shop. She had never seen him act like this. Maybe he really did love this girl? Mulder leaving the Bureau was something unheard of and he would have sooner died then give the government the satisfaction of quitting. 'If only Mulder had thought that same way about me. Lysette is one lucky girl.'

Mulder walked up to Lysette and took her hand. "I'm sorry about that, Lyssa."

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Lysette asked as she lowered her head.

"No, that's not true, Lyssa. She just….she just doesn't understand what's happening to us, that's all."

"Not even I do, Fox."

Mulder placed his hand under her chin and gently raised it. "Lyssa, when this is all over, when you are done touring the show…"

"Yes, Fox?"

"I…I wanted to ask if you would mind if I came to be with you. It doesn't matter where it is, Lyssa. It…"

"Oh, Fox!" Lysette answered before kissing him tenderly.

Mulder returned her kiss for a moment and then pulled back to her forehead. "Is that a yes?"

Lysette giggled. "What do you think?"

"I…I can't guarantee where we will end up but…I have some money saved up."

"I don't care where we end up as long as I'm with you, Fox."

Mulder smiled. "All right, it's settled then. When you are done with your tour, we talk about where we will live."

"But what about your job in the FBI?"

"I can either transfer or I'll just find something else. Nothing is going to keep me away from being with you, Lyssa." He reached down and kissed her lips once again.

"I see you kept your promise." Came a voice from behind them.

Mulder pulled back from Lysette and turned to see Margaret standing in the doorway. "Hello, Margaret."

"Hello, Raoul." Margaret replied with a smile. She then looked at Lysette. "And this must be the young lady who is your Christine?"

Lysette smiled at Margaret. "I…I am."

Margaret reached forward and touched her face. "You are just as lovely as she ever was. Don't worry my child; I will not let Erik claim you. We shall defeat him tonight." She then looked behind Mulder and Lysette. "And who is this?"

Mulder turned toward Scully. "Oh this is…"

"Special Agent Dana Scully." Scully replied as she interrupted him. "I'm merely here on a partner capacity involving the case we're working on involving the murdered stage hand."

A twinkle appeared in Margaret's eyes. "Of course you are. Please, come in you are most welcome." She glanced at Mulder and Lysette "Come, you must come inside so that we may begin. Time is short and he will use it to his advantage if he can." She then stepped inside the store.

Mulder kissed the top of Lysette's hand. "It's ok, Lyssa. Don't be afraid. Whatever happens I will be with you." He then led her up the stairs and into the store.

Scully stood for a moment at the bottom of the stairs contemplating what had just happened. Why had Margaret looked at her like that? And why had she welcomed her into the store with such open arms? She was still skeptical about what Mulder had told her but she decided to head in anyway. It would be very difficult for her to get past Mulder and Lysette being together. But she was a good friend to Mulder and wouldn't risk their friendship over something so trivial. Not after all these years and everything they had been through. She would never do that to him.

* * *

**NOTE: **First of all, I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. Real life for me has been HELL these past few weeks! But things are starting to get back to normal now. Also to answer the question of what the name of the movie was with Robert Englund? It's simply called 'The Phantom of The Opera'. And yes I did know that the movie version of 'Phantom of the Opera' got released on DVD this week! Plan on getting it next week for my DVD collection! Thanks for continuing to read this fic and there is MUCH MORE to come!

Dana


	17. The Regression and Banishment

Scully glanced around at the room that she, Mulder and Lysette were led to. There were old paintings on the wall as well as many bookshelves filled to the brim. There was a large mirror with a tarp around it and a couch as well as some Victorian furniture. She watched as Margaret motioned to them to separate areas to sit.

"Agent Scully, would you please take a seat in that chair over in the corner?" Margaret asked. She then looked at Lysette. "And I would like you to take a seat in that chair in the center of the room, my dear." She noticed Lysette looking fearful at Mulder. "It's all right, my child. There is no need to be afraid. "

Mulder took Lysette's hand and led her over to the chair. "It's all right, Lyssa. I'm going to be right here if you need me." He replied reassuringly as he kissed her cheek.

Margaret smiled and placed a chair across from Lysette. "Mr. Mulder, I need you to take a seat opposite Miss Willoughby." She watched as Mulder eased himself into the chair. "That's right, now I need you take Miss Willoughby's hand. No matter what happens, you must not let go. Do you understand? It is very crucial that she keep that connection to you."

Mulder reached across and took Lysette's hand gently. "Can you tell me what you plan to do, Margaret?"

Margaret picked up a long matchstick and began to light some candles in the room. "What I plan to do is call upon the spirit of Erik here. I know he will come here when he is drawn to the soul of Christine. It is important that her lover keep the connection with her while Erik is here for he will do everything he can to possess her. He will try and convince her that his coming back is the right thing to do. That it will bring much happiness in her life." She looked back at Mulder as she blew out the matchstick. "Raoul is the only one who can keep Erik from his Christine and he knows that. He will try everything in his power to break that connection which is why you must be strong." She took a seat in another chair, which was near an old table. "Once I lure Erik here, I shall attempt to force him into that mirror over there, thus trapping him. Once he is imprisoned within it, then I can assist him in crossing over to the other side. And then….you and Miss Willoughby will both be free from his grasp. But before we do that, I would like to attempt to reconnect you with your past life together."

"Reconnect us?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, I would like to do a little past-life regression with you both. It will also help to reassure you more and give more evidence to this situation. We'll start with Christine, first." Margaret looked at Lysette. "I need you to close your eyes and slowly relax every part of your body. That's good. Now, I want you take slow, deep breaths."

Scully sighed and rolled her eyes as she observed Margaret's regression technique with Lysette. She always thought that those who did regression could easily imprint their own thoughts into their patient and to her this was no different, just fancier. She couldn't believe that Mulder was buying into all this. Then again it shouldn't surprise her either.

"I want you to go back to another life, Lysette." Margaret continued. "To a time when you were Christine Daae. Are you there now?"

"Yes." Lysette whispered.

"Tell me where you are."

"In a marketplace outside a farm." Lysette answered. "I'm….getting some things with my mother."

"How old are you?"

"I'm….a little girl. Maybe….6 years old? I have my hair in braids. Father is always happy to see us when we come home." Lysette paused. "Now….mom is sick. She's sick and no one can help her. Father is crying at her bedside. Oh no, Mom, is..is dead. Father says, we…we need to leave." Lysette swallowed.

"Where are you now?" Margaret asked.

"France, at a place by the sea. I'm looking out and…the wind grabs my red scarf and starts to blow it out to sea." Lysette paused. "But…there's a little boy running out from the shore." She smiled. "He grabbed it and now he's bringing it to me. He's soaked to the skin but he's still smiling. He hands me my scarf and tells me his name is Raoul. I tell him my name is Christine but…he's dragged away by some older woman. He looks sad."

"Is that the only time you see Raoul?" Margaret asked.

"No." Lysette answered. "I see him….he's sitting next to me and we're watching my father play the violin. And father….he's telling us a story about a girl named Little Lotte. He says that I am also Little Lotte. And sometimes….when father plays the violin I sing along with him. I just love being with father and Raoul. But now….he's being told he has to go away. He grabs onto my hand not wanting to let go. Now I'm only with father again. But…soon he becomes ill just like my mother. He's lying in bed but tells me that when he is in heaven he will send me The Angel of Music to protect me and teach me. And then….he leaves me and I'm alone."

"All right, Miss Willoughby now I want you to come back to us now and leave Christine behind. I'm going to count backwards from five to one and when I do you will be fully conscious again. 5….leaving that place in your past. 4…slowly starting to become conscious of things around you. 3…..starting to wiggle your toes and be aware of your body. 2…1, you are awake."

Lysette's eyes slowly opened and she moaned slightly. "Wha….what happened?"

"You just recounted part of your life as Christine Daae." Margaret answered.

"I…I did?" Lysette looked at Mulder. "Fox, did I really do that?"

"Based on what I heard, yes you did, Lyssa." Mulder answered. "And…it appears that we knew each other as Christine and Raoul when we were only children."

Margaret looked at Mulder. "And now, it is time to see what we can find out about Raoul. Mr. Mulder I need you to close your eyes and relax in the same way that Miss Willoughby did. Take some deep breaths and let them out slowly…"

Scully sighed as she once again observed Margaret performing the same regression technique on Mulder. It was true that Lysette had given details about a childhood but what did that prove? What if she had read about someone else's childhood and had used that to convey what she had said? She didn't buy into this whole past life regression stuff and never would. And she didn't like how Margaret was messing with both Mulder and Lysette's minds. She would certainly communicate her feelings to Mulder after this session was over and somehow prove she was right. She focused her attention back to Mulder as Margaret spoke to him.

"Who are you?" Margaret asked.

"Mon nom est Raoul Victome De Chagny." Mulder answered.

Margaret's eyes widened. "I see you speak French?"

"Oui, Je fais. Bien que j'apprenne toujours à l'école."

"Ah, I see you do a little but you are still learning it in school. Where are you Raoul?"

"Je suis quelque part où il est foncé. Vers le bas ci-dessous...I..J'ai trouvé le corps du frère, Phillipe. He...il est mort." Mulder sighed and shook his head. "He il est mort."

Scully was amazed as she watched Mulder speaking French. To her knowledge he had not taken any French courses that she knew of. Now her curiosity was starting to get the best of her. "What…what did it say?" She asked as she looked at Margaret.

"He said that he was someplace dark and he found the body of his brother, Phillipe." Lysette answered.

Margaret looked at Lysette. "Do you know French, Miss Willoughby?"

"All I know is that I recognized what he just said." Lysette replied. "Am I right?"

Margaret nodded. "You are, Miss Willoughby."

Mulder started to flinch and writhe. "J'ai trouvé la tanière de hims enfin.Le démon l'a ! Il ne la laissera pas partir ! Non ! Christine !"

Scully watched as sweat began to form on Mulder's face. She could also see the jugular on his neck moving rapidly. "You have to stop this. Mulder can't handle this kind of pressure."

"It's not pressure, Miss Scully, it's memories."

"Whatever you call it, if you don't stop it, you are going to kill him!" Scully replied angrily. "His pulse is racing and you are going to cause him to go into cardiac arrest!"

Mulder placed his hand around his neck and started to gasp for air. "Le lasso est autour de mon cou ! Non ! Je ne le laisserai pas me tuer! Il ne peut pas l'avoir!"

"He is reliving his past life when he fought with Erik." Margaret replied. "We risk hurting him if we bring him out too quickly." She looked at Mulder. "Mr. Mulder, listen to me. Your past is your past and cannot hurt you now. You must leave this behind. Nothing can hurt you." She watched as Mulder continued to writhe and turn pale. "Oh my god."

Lysette placed her hand on the side of Mulder's face. "C'est Christine. Vous êtes sûr maintenant. Il ne peut vous blesser plus."

Mulder's eyes flew open as he heard Lysette's voice. "Christine?"

"Oui, Raoul. Vous êtes sûr. Revenu à moi maintenant."

Mulder looked into Lysette's eyes a moment before bursting into tears and grabbing onto her.

"Ssssh. Vous êtes sûr. Vous êtes sûr. Vous êtes sûr." Lysette whispered as she caressed his hair and kissed the top of his head.

Scully watched as Mulder's labored breathing lessened. He instantly started to calm down upon Lysette's voice and touch. She wasn't exactly sure what she had just witnessed but it was clear to her now that Mulder and Lysette did have some kind of strong connection. She turned to Margaret. "What just happened?"

"What you just witnessed, Miss Scully were two lovers from the past reconciling each other." Margaret answered. "Christine reassured Raoul that he was safe and thus brought him out of his regression state. And after what we just saw, I think we should waste no time in doing what must be done. Erik will not be far now." She took a seat in a chair and closed her eyes.

Scully made her way over to Mulder. "Are you all right?"

Lysette looked back at Scully. "He'll be fine, Agent Scully. I think he's just a little shaken up."

"Well, I suggest we get him to a hospital soon to have him checked out." Scully answered back. "Such a traumatic experience to have his heart rate escalate could have caused permanent damage if it isn't checked." Just then all the candles in the room blew out one by one and a chilling breeze filled the room.

"He's here." Lysette whispered as she tilted her head.

"Who is?" Scully asked as she shivered slightly.

"Le fantôme de l'opéra." Lysette answered as she rose from her chair and walked toward the center of the room.

"Lyssa?" Mulder asked as he raised his head.

Margaret continued to sit in her chair. "She's right, he's here. Erik, I command you to leave this plane and cross over. Your time is done."

"She belongs to me." A disembodied voice replied from within the room.

Lysette raised her arms as she closed her eyes. "Yes, my angel."

The voice took the shape of a masked, cloaked figure, which appeared in front of Lysette. It beckoned her with its hand. "Come to me, Christine."

Scully swallowed as she watched the mysterious figure that had appeared out of thin air. Her FBI Agent persona took over as she pulled out her gun and aimed it toward the figure. "Move away from the girl!"

Mulder looked at her from his chair. "Scully, no!"

The masked figure turned to Scully. "You really believe you are a threat to me?" He raised his hand toward Scully and a strong wind sent her crashing toward the wall.

"Scully!" Mulder yelled before running to her side. He placed his finger to her neck where he found a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief. He then looked back toward Erik and glared. "You son-of-a-bitch!"

Erik smiled at Mulder. "I see you still have the habit of hurting those you care about."

"I'm going to send you back to hell where you belong!" Mulder shouted as he gently eased Scully's limp body to the floor.

"Remember what I did to you in your dreams?" Erik taunted him. "How I crept at you from the darkness and placed my hands around your neck? I am why you fear the dark. Why you jump at every dark corner wondering what lies within it."

"Shut up." Mulder answered in a weak voice.

"Why do you fear the dark and enclosed places?" Erik asked as he continued. "Why are you so afraid of getting close to someone you care about? Afraid you will lose her again?"

"Shut up!" Mulder yelled.

"Do you really believe that she really loves you? What could you possibly offer her? You tried to make her happy before and what did it get you?" Erik moved to the side of Lysette. "You know she is truly happy when she sings not when she is locked away in some mansion. You can't cage a nightingale."

"Get away from her." Mulder replied between clenched teeth.

Erik moved his fingers around the outline of Lysette's face. "I've come back for my Christine and neither you nor that pitiful woman who calls herself a conjurer can stop me." He looked toward Scully. "What if you had a choice?"

"A choice?" Mulder asked.

"Yes. What if you had to choose between the one by your side now and the one who has captured your heart? Which would you choose?"

"You want to know what I choose?" Mulder asked as he rose to his feet. "I choose to help send you back to hell!"

Margaret started chanting from her chair as she raised her arms.

Mulder looked at Lysette. "Lyssa, move away from him!" He watched in horror, as Lysette remained stationary by Erik as if she were in a trance. "Lyssa, what are you doing?"

Margaret continued to chant with her voice rising in intensity. A wind began to blow throughout the room and lightning flashed outside.

Mulder watched as Erik raised his arms and brought his cloak until it was almost draping over Lysette. "No!"

"Come with me, my angel." Erik whispered in Lysette's ear.

"Lyssa!" Mulder screamed before running toward Erik and Lysette.

Scully moaned and opened her eyes slightly. She could feel her head pounding and reached her hand to the back of her head. She then sat up slowly and looked toward the corner where she saw Mulder heading toward the figure that had pushed her against the wall. She could hear a chanting in the background and turned to see Margaret in intense concentration from her chair. Turning back to where Mulder was, there was a sudden bright, burst of lighting followed by a window blowing open. The window then shattered sending shards of glass flying through the air. Scully covered her face, shielding it from the glass. After a few moments, she waited until the wind had died down and slowly raised her head. When she glanced over to where Mulder had been she found it empty. "Mulder?" She looked around the room in confusion. There was no sign of Mulder, Erik or Lysette. It appeared that they had just vanished. "Mulder!" Scully cried as she looked upward.

* * *

**Note:** I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I'm trying to get RL back to normal. I'm glad to see that so many people are enjoying this fic! It's nice to see that people are looking beyond the whole Mulder/Scully shipper concept in reading this. I assure you I am a shipper too but like to explore other things.Oh and the French included in this was actual French I looked up in a translator. And I am only assuming that Raoul knew French.Anyway, thank you for reading this and there is more to come! 

Dana


	18. Scully's Mission

Scully turned to Margaret. "Where are they?" Receiving only silence, she walked over to Margaret and grabbed her by the collar. "Answer me! Tell me where he went!"

Margaret looked back at Scully. "I'm afraid he's taken them."

"Taken them?" Scully asked in a confused face. "Who? And taken them where?"

"Erik has taken them both back with him to the 19th century."

Scully let go of Margaret's collar and pulled back chuckling. "No, no. You…you can't be serious? You're trying to tell me that he just took my partner and Miss Willoughby back in time?"

"That is precisely what I am telling you, Agent Scully."

Scully stood up and started walking around the room. "Mulder!" She searched frantically opening up closets and any door she could find. She simply refused to believe Margaret's theory. He had to be here somewhere! He was just hiding. After her search turned up nothing, she went back to Margaret and pulled out her gun. "I want you to tell me where he is, NOW!"

Margaret looked back at her not flinching. "I already told you, Agent Scully. Raoul is back with his Christine in the century he was born in. If you wish to help your partner, Agent Scully, you will put down your weapon and listen to me."

Scully slowly lowered her gun. "All right, I'm listening."

"In the process of the banishment, Erik somehow managed to take Miss Willoughby back in time with him. And since your partner was also with her, he went as well."

"You're crazy." Scully muttered.

"Am I?" Margaret asked. "You saw Erik with your very own eyes, Agent Scully. You can not just claim he is a part of someone's imagination now."

"Even if I did see him, how can he take someone back in time?"

Margaret sighed. "I admit that I didn't realize just how powerful Erik really was. I thought he had become weakened in his journey to this realm. It is….quite clear to me that this was his intention all along."

"What do you mean?"

"He never intended to become flesh, Agent Scully. After all, what good what that do for him in this century? He would really hold no ground, as he would back in his own century, now would he? Back in his own century, in his own domain, he is king. And his entire purpose was to have his Christine, was it not? What better way to have her then to take her back to where it all began? There would be no one to stop him then."

"What about, Mulder?"

"As I told you, he was in Miss Willoughby's presence when she was taken. Therefore, he is no doubt with her wherever she is as well."

Scully sighed. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing. It just wasn't possible! But how else could she explain Mulder's disappearance into thin air? There was still the possibility that he could have run out the front door with Lyssa while the room was dark. But there was no indication of someone making a hasty exit. She had noticed that it was raining outside and if the door had been opened, rain would have poured in and there would have been puddles on the floor from footsteps. Well, so much for the scientific explanation. "All right, so suppose this did happen. How do we get them back?"

Margaret was about to answer when she turned to see someone else standing in the doorway. "Good evening, Assistant Director."

Scully turned to see Skinner. "Sir? What….what are you doing here?"

Skinner looked at Scully. "I should ask you the same question, Agent Scully."

Scully swallowed, as she knew she had to think fast. "I was here….speaking with Miss Margaret here regarding a case."

"The case that I took you and Agent Mulder off of?" Skinner asked in a firm tone as he crossed his arms. "Where is Agent Mulder?"

"I…I don't know, Sir. I came here alone."

Skinner shook his head. "Oh don't lie to me, Agent Scully! If there is one thing I can't tolerate its when someone lies to me particularly one of my agents! I saw him come in here with Lysette. Now where are they?"

Skinner had seen Mulder walk in with Lysette? Then that meant he had followed them. How was she going to explain this to him when even she didn't know what happened? "Sir…."

"Neither Agent Mulder or Miss Willoughby are here I can assure you, Assistant Director." Margaret answered from the corner.

Skinner turned to Margaret. "Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"How I know you is completely irrelevant Mr. Skinner. I think you should be more concerned as to the whereabouts of your niece and Agent Mulder."

Skinner took a step forward. "You know where they are?"

"Indeed I do."

"Well…then take me to them, immediately!" Skinner answered starting to show his anger.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Mr. Skinner. Or at least….it's not a place I can take you to very easily."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Skinner demanded. "Are you hiding them somewhere? Answer me!"

"Your niece and Agent Mulder are in a place that most of us will never venture to and experience." Margaret answered.

"What?" Skinner asked in a confused voice.

"They have crossed the boundaries of time itself. They are still a part of this world but not the one we are existing in at this time."

Skinner shook his head. "Look, I don't have time for this round a bout crap! All I know is my niece is with a man who is unstable AND who I might add I forbid from seeing her! If you can't give me answers, then I'll have no choice but to…"

"Sir, I think you should listen to her." Scully replied as she interrupted him.

Skinner turned to Scully. "You know something about this?"

"A little. I'm…still trying to take it in myself." Scully sighed. "Sir, I don't know how to explain it but Agent Mulder and Miss Willoughby disappeared from here."

"Disappeared? You mean they ran off together?"

"No." Scully paused. How was she going to be able to word this without sounding like a complete lunatic? "Lysette….was kidnapped by an individual and Mulder went after them." Well, she wasn't completely lying in that is essentially what happened. Although they had all vanished into thin air with no visible traces.

Skinner's eyes widened. "Lyssa….was kidnapped? By who? Why didn't Mulder try and call me?"

"She was kidnapped, Mr. Skinner." Margaret replied. "She was kidnapped by an individual who was obsessed with her. Agent Mulder tried to interfere and he…ended up leaving with them."

Skinner pulled out his cell. "Well, then let's report this and get an APB out on this guy right away!"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Mr. Skinner." Margaret replied.

"What are you talking about?" He then looked at Scully again. "You saw this man, Agent Scully?"

"Well, yes but…"

"What did he look like?"

Another sigh escaped Scully's lips. She knew there was no possible way to convince Skinner of what had happened here. The only thing she could do was give him what he wanted. "He was dressed in black and wearing a cloak."

Skinner pulled out a notepad and started to write on it. "Anything else? Anything that might make him distinctive?"

"He was….wearing a mask."

"What kind of mask?"

"Just….a white facial mask. Sir, how could a man not be distinctive if he is dressed in black and wearing a cloak? It that doesn't make him stick out from a crowd I don't know what would?"

Skinner pulled out his cell. "All right, I'm going to get an APB out on this guy. Agent Scully, you stay right here." He then stepped out of the room.

"You had no choice but to tell him what you did, Agent Scully." Margaret replied. "He never would have believed you and we would be wasting more time then we can afford."

"You said there was a way to bring them back?"

"Yes but it is something very dangerous and I can not guarantee it will be successful."

"Well…what is it?"

Margaret pulled out a crystal. "This crystal is a very powerful force, Agent Scully. It is what ties everything to this century. It realigns the energies of the universe. And…it has the ability to cross the boundaries of time." She held out the crystal to Scully. "It can return Agent Mulder and Miss Willoughby back to their own time."

Scully looked down at the crystal, which sparkled. "But…how do we get it to them?"

"You must take it to them."

Scully looked at her in disbelief. "M…me? But….but how?"

"By going back in time to the 19th century yourself and finding them."

"WHAT!"

"By sending you back in time with the crystal, you will have the chance to bring them back, Agent Scully. The crystal is the only chance we have of transporting them home. But it can only be done at a certain point in time and that is what makes this so dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"The crystal will only work when it is fully charged and that occurs at the full moon. There is no possible way for me to know the phases of the moon in 1881. During the time you are there, Erik will do everything he can to prevent you from achieving your task. He will know you when you arrive." Margaret paused. "In order to rescue them, Agent Scully, you must push all of your disbelief and negative energies aside. You must…open your mind to other possibilities if you wish to find them and save them. Are you willing to do that?"

"If it means to save my partner, yes." Scully answered.

"Good. Your strength will come from that and help you." Margaret answered. She then walked over to a shelf and retrieved a black cord necklace, which had an amulet. "This will help protect you and remind you of your task." She handed it to Scully. "Wear it at all times. Call upon its power when you need it."

Scully took the amulet and placed it around her neck. She had seen far too much not to believe in this. And besides, when it came to Mulder's life she would do anything, no matter how extreme. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Margaret walked up to Scully. "While you are there, you will be exposed to the Victorian period, Agent Scully. It will be more than just looking at mere displays as you would a museum. It is important that you try and blend in as much as possible. If you meet anyone, you must interact with him or her as little as possible. Any mere occurrence such as that could chance the events of the future. Remind yourself that the events are already written in that century. But you must prevent Erik from taking Christine to his lair." She pulled out a paperback version of _The Phantom of the Opera_ and handed it to Scully. "Consider this your guide. You must not allow Erik to kidnap Christine and take her to his lair after her performance in _Faust_ toward the end of the book. If you do, then you must prevent him from leaving it while you get Christine to safety. Trap him in the lair and it is done. And when the crystal is ready, it shall bring all of you back here."

"There's another danger isn't there?"

Margaret nodded. "You must do what you can to convince both Agent Mulder and Miss Willoughby who they are. They are both in a precarious situation due to their connection with one another and Erik from that time period. Their souls will try and convince them that they are Raoul and Christine. Erik will also do what he can to persuade them to think that as well. Once Raoul and Christine permanently take over them, they will forget who Fox Mulder and Lysette Willoughby are. And when that happens…"

"They will forget everything I've told them and won't want to leave." Scully finished.

"Yes and Erik will win thus keeping them there trapped forever." Margaret sighed. "And if you do not succeed in returning them when the crystal commands…you shall be trapped there as well."

"With no way to return?"

Margaret nodded her head slowly. "Do you still wish to do this in regards to the risks I have just explained to you?"

Scully nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Very well. I need you to close your eyes, Agent Scully. Close your eyes and empty your mind of all thoughts." Margaret watched as Scully did as she was told. She then closed her eyes and began to chant as she raised her arms.

* * *

Skinner was still speaking on his cell; giving the description of the suspect Scully had described when he saw a bright flash of lightning outside. "What the hell? Jake, I'm going to have to call you back. Yeah, I've got a hell of a lightning storm where I'm at. Where am I? In Washington same as you, why? What do you mean there's no thunderstorm where you are? Well, there's one where I am!" He then noticed the lightning flashes intensifying back toward the room where he had left Scully and Margaret. "Look, just work on getting out that APB all right? I'll call you back as soon as I can." He hung up his cell and started walking toward the door. "Agent Scully? Are you all right?" Receiving no answer, he continued forward. "Agent Scully?" Pulling out his gun, he continued to advance toward the room. The lightning intensified and a window blew open, filling the room with blustery wind. He struggled against the gusty wind and entered the room to see Scully standing in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. He could see something glowing in her hand and Margaret standing behind her chanting. "What the hell?" He then raised his gun at Margaret. "What are you doing to her!" 

Margaret continued to chant, with each one becoming louder in intensity. She was completely oblivious to Skinner's presence in the room. There was a flash of lightning and then Margaret fell to the floor.

Skinner rushed over to Margaret. After finding she had a pulse, he then looked back toward the center of the room where he had seen Scully. But she was no longer there. "Agent Scully?" His anger consuming him, he took his gun and aimed it at Margaret. "Where is she!"

Margaret opened her eyes and looked at Skinner. "She has gone to find them." She replied in a weak voice.

Skinner lowered his gun and pulled out his cell. "Yeah, Jake it's me again. I need an addendum to that report." He sighed. "Add Special Agent Dana Scully to the missing list. That's right. I'm on my way right now. And send an ambulance to 1677 Nester." He then hung up his cell and bent down to Margaret. "An ambulance is on the way. As soon as you get checked over, I want some answers, do you understand me?"

"You…already know them." Margaret whispered before passing into unconsciousness.

Skinner pulled back from her and looked at where he had last seen Scully. There was absolutely no trace of her. He put his hand to his forehead as he heard the distant siren from an ambulance. Now, he had two of his best Agents and his niece missing. And somewhere out there a suspect who was somehow connected to it all.

* * *

**NOTE: **I am so sorry it took a while to get this chapter out!I am trying SO hard to not let RL cause me problems! Part of the problem I have is I have no privacy. BUT I have now found I can come to the library with my laptop and get it there! So, I hope this will correct the recent problems I've been having and I will be able to update more regularly. Thank you to those of you who continue to read this AND to those who have just started! I hope things are starting to become a little more clear now. There is more to come! 

Dana


	19. Lysette and Mulder Arrive in France

_Paris 1881_

Lysette opened her eyes to find herself on a stage. She was dressed in a costume befitting a young man and was holding some roses. She could hear words escaping her mouth as she struggled to focus.

_Faites-lui mes aveaux,_

_Portez mes voeux,_

_Fleurs e'closes pres d'elle_

_Dites-lui qu'elle est belle_

_Que mon couer nuit et jour_

_Languit d'amour!_

_Revelez a son ame_

_Le secret de ma flame!_

_Qu'il s'exhale avec vous_

_Parfums plus doux!_

Lysette blinked her eyes. Did she know what she was singing? Yes, she did. It was all in French but she understood every word of it. She was singing of a love that she pined for and meant more to her than life itself. She then could feel her head spinning as she stared out into the vast auditorium. She could see many seats and opera boxes along with various kinds of architecture. Her eyes then cast up at the enormous chandelier in the ceiling, which was lit by candles. Was she at rehearsal? She had to be. But why was she dressed in such a strange costume? Dressed in pumpkin pants and tights? All of the images began to spin faster and faster until she finally lost control and fell to the floor. The roses fell from her hand and onto the floor as many cries could be heard in the background. Again they were all in French but it was like English to her. Her eyes finally closed as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Mulder also awoke to find himself in a strange place. But unlike Lysette he did not find himself on a stage but rather in a bed. He gasped as he looked around at the ornate room with fancy curtains and furniture. His eyes then fell upon a young girl, which startled him. He could hear her apologizing in French but instead of being confused, he knew what she was saying. 

"Monseuir, I am so sorry." The young girl replied as she bowed to him.

Mulder smiled as he too spoke back to her in French as if it were his second language. "It's all right. I didn't mean to frighten you. Can you tell me where I am?"

"Where you are?" The girl asked with a confused look. "You are the Vicomte De Chagny here in your parents estate. Here in France."

"What?" Mulder asked in an even more confused tone. He then watched as another man entered the room.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake brother."

"Brother?" Mulder asked as he sat up on the bed.

The young man looked to the young girl. "You may leave us now. Please prepare Monsieur Vicomte some hot tea if you please." When the young girl left the room he then walked over toward Mulder. "Are we feeling better now? The doctor said you had quite a fever earlier."

Mulder put his hand to his forehead. "Yes, I…I guess so."

"You should know better than to take that one trail near the cliff, brother. A horse is surely more surefooted then the rider on its back." He paused. "Well, I guess you will take more precautions when riding next time?"

"Right…more…more precautions when riding next time." Mulder looked at the young man. "Can I ask…who you are?"

"Who I am? Perhaps you hit your head much harder then the doctor thought. It's your brother, Phillipe, Raoul. The brother who has terrified you all through your childhood? And who can still beat you at hunting any day of the week."

"Raoul?"

"Yes, your name is Raoul Vicomte De Chagny and you belong to one of the wealthier families of France."

Mulder put his hand to his forehead. "What…what year is this?"

"The year?" Phillipe asked in a confused voice. "It's the year it was when you had your horse riding accident, 1881."

Mulder swallowed. "18…1881?"

Phillipe took on a concerned tone. "I think perhaps I should request for the doctor again. It appears there was more damage to your head then was previously thought. I had so hoped that we would be able to go to the opera this evening."

"Opera?"

"Yes, the Paris Opera has a performance of _Faust_ this evening. There is a gala before the performance and it is quite an event for the upper class to be there. We must represent the family, Raoul. And I am told that La Carlotta is one of the best sopranos in the world."

Mulder paused in thought. Faust? Why did that opera sound familiar to him? His name was Raoul and he was in France in 1881? Opera….Lysette! That was where she had to be! "No, I'm….I'm quite capable of going….Phillipe. If…if it's such a grand event we really must attend it."

Phillipe smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. I shall have the maid take care to bring you your clothes for this evening. I shall see you a little later and the maid will bring you some tea. That should help bring things back into focus for you somewhat." He then walked out closing the door behind him.

Mulder slowly moved off the bed and walked over toward a mirror. His name was Raoul Vicomte De Chagny and he was in Paris, France? He glanced down at his attire, which were definitely not his usual pajama bottoms. What was this? He then looked into the mirror and gasped as he saw a different face looking back at him. Instead of his dark hair, the image showed a young man with lighter, almost blonde hair. It took him a few moments to realize that he was staring at the picture he had seen from the photo album Margaret had shown him. "Oh my god." He whispered as he studied his image. "What…what is this?"

* * *

Lysette slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on what appeared to be some kind of couch or chaise. Her eyes then focused on a young girl looking back at her. And the face looked quite familiar to her. "Melinda?" She whispered. 

"Melinda?" The young girl asked in a bewildered tone. "Don't you recognize me? It's me…its Meg. Meg Giry?"

Lysette was again hearing French but it seemed like she had known it all her life. "Meg?"

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

"Where….where am I?"

"In your dressing room. You had a slight accident out on the stage. You fainted."

Lysette brought a hand to her forehead. "Fainted?"

"Yes. We were all actually quite worried." Meg paused. "That is…except for La Carlotta. All she did was complain. Claiming that you disrupted rehearsal. Of course I would expect that seeing as you are her understudy."

"Under…understudy?"

Meg reached out her hand. "Christine, did you hit your head when you fell on the floor?"

Lysette shook her head. "I…I feel strange."

"Maybe I should fetch the doctor?" Meg asked as he rose up from the bed.

Lysette was so confused right now. She needed time to sort out what had happened to her. The last thing she needed was a stranger around her asking questions that even she couldn't answer. She reached out and grabbed her hand. "No, Meg please. I'm….I'm all right. I just need a little time."

At that moment the dressing room door opened and an older woman stepped inside. "Mademoiselle, Daae? It would appear that you are feeling better?"

Meg looked over at the woman and smiled. "She is doing much better, mother but I fear she may have hit her head when she fainted. She may not be able to sing tonight."

"Oh I am certain it is not that serious." Madame Giry replied as she walked on her cane. "Meg, I need you to go rehearse with the rest of the ballet."

"But mother…"

"No arguments, young lady. Remember if you are going to be a great ballerina what must you learn?"

"Discipline." Meg replied with a sigh.

"So show it now and go practice." Madame Giry replied in a firm tone. "Now, go."

Meg moved away from Lysette. "I'll come back and see how you are doing later." She then smiled before moving out the room.

Madame Giry leaned on her cane. "You suffered quite a traumatic experience my dear. But you must make certain that you are able to sing tonight. Otherwise you would disappoint him."

"Disappoint him?" Lysette asked as she sat up.

"But of course." Madame Giry replied. "The last thing you would wish to do is disappoint your teacher, would you not? He has great faith in you. Your performance as Siebel will give you the recognition that you finally deserve. And that is why you must perform this night. I shall leave you to prepare."

"Madame Giry? Do I really have a singing teacher?"

"A great one, mademoiselle. I shall leave you to your preparation." Madame Giry then made her way slowly out of room, closing the door behind her.

Lysette moved to the edge of the couch and looked down once again at her costume. This was definitely unlike any kind of costume she had ever worn. And she had addressed the older woman as Madame Giry without even thinking about it. How was that possible? She started to glance around the dressing room and saw several candles flickering. Rising up from the bed, she walked over toward a dresser. She could see a musical score sitting on it with the title _Faust_. The score was quite worn and was being held together not by glue or staples but by strong pieces of ribbon. "Faust?" She then glanced at the program next to it. "Siebel performed by Miss Christine Daae at the Opera Populaire Paris, France 1881?" She then gasped as she looked into the mirror and saw the same image she had seen back in Washington. Reaching up her hand she touched her face. "Christine?" Her candles in the dressing room started to flicker and then blow out. She turned and could feel her heart beating rapidly. "Oh dear god what is this?" She whispered.

"_Don't be afraid my angel"._

Lysette looked around the room fearfully. "Who….who is that?"

"_Who else, Christine but your teacher, your angel"._

"My teacher?" She whispered. "Madame Giry said…that it was important that I sing tonight."

"_And so she is right my angel. Tonight is very important. You have been in fine voice these past few months. All of your lessons have led up to this very night."_

Lysette walked around the room. "But…I…I don't know if I'm ready. I've never sung the role of Siebel before."

"_Siebel? Oh no my angel, tonight you shall not sing the role of Siebel."._

"What?"

"_You shall sing the role that was meant for you. You shall sing the role of Marguerite as it was meant to be sung."_

"Marguerite? But….but that's the lead and is being sung by La Carlotta."

"_You are also her understudy. Should Carlotta fall ill it is your requirement to take her place. She knows nothing of the role. All she knows are notes and words. But you….you know the true meaning of Marguerite. You know her passion, her innocence, her very soul is conveyed through you. Singing is something much more than notes or words, Christine. It is about passion and desire. Both of those elements you have learned from me. And tonight all of Paris will know of it as well. I have kept you a secret from the world all this time so that I might prepare you. But now…you are ready, Christine."_

"But Carlotta will not wish to surrender the role of Marguerite to me willingly."

"_She will have no choice. It is very important that you keep your focus on who you are, Christine. Who you are and your voice are all that matter. Nothing else should consume your mind."_

Lysette walked toward a large standing mirror. "Who I am?"

"_Yes my angel. Should any other thoughts cross your mind, they will poison it. And once that happens…you shall lose your very essence, your soul. Your voice….will lose its passion and desire."_

Lysette could feel a strange feeling overcoming her as she stared back into the mirror. "I understand my angel." She replied in a trance-like state.

From behind the mirror a masked figure wearing a cloak stood watching Lysette. He held out his arms and traced her silhouette with his hands. Sighs escaped him as he traced every inch of her with his fingers. All that stood between him from touching his angel was a pane of glass. It was almost too much for him to bear. He stared at her trembling as he spoke to her through the mirror. _"And tonight, after your triumphant debut I shall come to you. You must come back to your dressing room for I shall be waiting for you."_

"Yes, my angel."

"_Now, I shall leave you to prepare for your great triumph. And know that I shall be with you tonight, my angel."_

The Phantom watched as Lysette moved away from the mirror and went back to her dressing table. He couldn't believe how easy it had been for him to bring Lysette back with him. He had unfortunately also brought that damn Fox Mulder as well but to him it didn't matter. He had a strong hold on Lysette, he could see that now and he just had to keep it. She was clearly more susceptible than Fox Mulder was. And he knew the key, convince her that she was Christine Daae and not Lysette Willoughby. Once she forgot about Lysette everything would fall into place. He would have his Christine and there would be no one to stop him this time. His rival would perish or be trapped in 1881 forever. An evil smile spread across his face as he turned and started heading down a secret passageway, which led to Box 5. This would most definitely be an evening for him to remember. He would see his Christine and would soon put an end to his rival.

* * *

Mulder stood in front of a mirror adjusting his bow tie. He had decided to go along with everything Philippe had told him for now. He did feel that somewhere deep down that he was Raoul. After all, Margaret had shown him the pictures and had done the past life regression. He was here to find Lysette and save her from Erik. He had not forgotten that. In order to accomplish his goal, he would have to try and blend in and be Raoul Vicomte De Chagny. The face staring back at him was still strange to him. He then heard a voice behind him. 

"Ready to go to the opera, Raoul?" Phillipe asked from a corner.

Mulder finished with his bow tie and then placed a top hat on his head. "I'm ready." He then put on his long coat and grabbed his cane before following Phillipe out the door. Climbing into a horse drawn carriage, they then headed off to the Paris Opera.

* * *

**Note: **Just wanted to thank those of you who have continued to read this fic. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it! To answer your question, Scully is actually NOT going to resemble anyone from the 'Phantom' novel. However she will be meeting someone soon that does from the present. More to come! 

Dana


	20. Christine Daae Sings Again

Backstage at the Paris Opera, various sounds could be heard of instruments tuning mixing with singing voices. It was always like this every night before a performance. And the one voice that stuck out from all the others was from La Carlotta. As Lysette walked by La Carlotta's dressing room, she put her hands to her ears as the diva's voice reached them.

"It is very frightening isn't it?" Meg asked as she walked up to her.

"I simply can't understand how anyone can think that voice is pleasant." Lysette replied back, lowering her hands.

Meg took her hand. "Don't worry, Christine. Remember you are the understudy and one day that woman will come down with a terrible case of laryngitis because of her screaming and you will have to do her part."

"Even if I did, I highly doubt I would live up to the expectations of the Opera." Lysette sighed.

"You would more then do that." Meg replied back as she softly touched Lysette's cheek. "You would let them see just how wonderful a soprano voice really is."

"You always make me feel better, Meg." Lysette replied with a smile.

"I am your best friend and don't you ever forget that, Christine Daae." Meg answered back echoing Lysette's smile.

Meg heard the orchestra start the overture. "Remember what I told you, Christine. I'll see you in Act Two." She then moved away from Lysette and headed back toward another room in the opera house.

Lysette looked down at her _Siebel_ costume and sighed. "I'll never be anything like La Carlotta."

From up in the rafters a cloaked figure looked down at her. "_Oh you shall indeed, my angel. You shall surpass any soprano that has ever sang on the stage."_

Lysette heard the voice and slowly turned. She instantly recognized it as the same voice she had heard in her dressing room earlier that day. But again she found no one fitting the mysterious voice. She looked upwards "Is someone there?"

A man then appeared from the side. "Are you all right, Mademoiselle?"

Lysette brought her head down and gasped at the man standing before her.

"I'm terribly sorry if I startled you, Miss. I saw you were looking up."

Lysette stared at the man in front of her and found him somehow familiar to her although she wasn't quite sure how yet. "I….I thought I heard someone speaking to me."

The man tilted his head up. "Ah, well that can happen here in this place at times. It is rumored to be haunted you know."

"Haunted?"

The man nodded. "There have been stories of a ghost who wanders the Opera House. Occasionally things will go wrong such as sets crashing, flames flickering on the stage, objects disappearing. It's always blamed on the Opera Ghost. And…sometimes voices are heard coming from places as you just experienced or shadows are seen. But I assure you that it's nothing to be frightened of, Mademoiselle." He paused and bowed to her. "I should probably introduce myself, Joseph Bouquet, scene shifter at your service. You're…Mademoiselle Daae, right?" He watched as Lysette nodded. "Well, Mademoiselle Daae if there is anything you require don't hesitate to ask me. I know a large Opera House like this can be quite intimidating at times. I know my way around here quite well if you ever require assistance."

"Thank you, Monsieur Bouquet." Lysette nodded with a smile. She saw the curtain rise. "I'd better go take my place. It was a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Bouquet." She gave a smile and then moved toward another area of the backstage.

From above the figure watched as Bouquet watched after Lysette for a few moments and then moved back toward one of the sets. He could feel anger filling him as this individual dared to speak to his protégé! And to speak of him as well! His eyes inflamed and glowed as he watched Bouquet. He then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The first part of _Faust _was performed without any glitches. Lysette sang the role of _Siebel_ and performed it with grace and enthusiasm. She sang 'Faites-lui mes aveaux' as if she had known both it and the role all her life. All thoughts of the strange voice she had heard were fading from her memory. She only felt joy as she shared her voice with the audience. 

From his box seat, Mulder stared down at the stage as Lysette sang her aria. "Lyssa?" He whispered.

"She doesn't have a terrible voice does she brother?" Phillipe asked as he leaned into Mulder. "Quite different from when you knew her singing with her father's violin as a child. So tell me, brother, do you plan on rekindling an old flame?"

Mulder continued to watch Lysette. "I…I don't know."

"I can see how much beauty she conveys with just her face." Phillipe replied back. "It would appear her voice and face both share that quality."

Mulder nodded. "Yes, they do." He gave a smile. "She is so beautiful. So very beautiful."

* * *

La Carlotta fulfilled her obligation and performed the role of _Marguerite_ with her voice just as powerful as ever. She waltzed across the stage as she sang _Ah je ris de me voir, _the trademark aria for _Marguerite_ and sent the opera audience to their feet with applause. And then something strange happened at the end of _Act IV_….she became ill! Some thought that it was perhaps the food she had eaten just before the performance or perhaps it was just something floating in the air? Regardless of what it was, she was unable to perform and her understudy, Christine Daae was to sing the final act. When the change was first announced, the opera house resonated with various sighs for NO ONE could match the voice of La Carlotta! And a mere understudy was going to try and do justice to the role of _Marguerite_? Impossible! 

But all of that changed once Lysette began to sing the duet with _Faust_ in _The Prison Scene_. A hush fell upon the crowd as she delivered her notes with such tenderness, conveying of her love to the lover who had deserted her and left her pregnant. Even in her madness of killing their child, she had forgiven him. And as she pleaded that the angels in heaven take her to eternal rest, it seemed as if she were praying to God himself. Her voice soared to incredible heights as she rose her arms in forgiveness for the sins she had committed. Lysette felt as if she were actually soaring with the angels as she reached her last note. Instead of collapsing to the ground, she fell back into the arms of _Faust_. The audience instantly rose to their feet with resounding applause. But instead of Christine Daae rising up from her performer's arms she remained still. As the angel chorus, echoed that her soul had been spared and sent to heaven, Lysette was carried offstage carefully.

Mulder watched from his box seat and realized that what had just happened was in fact a reoccurrence of what had happened when Lysette had performed the role of _Christine_ in _The Phantom of the Opera_. But her voice in _The Prison Scene_ was even lovelier then when she sang _Christine_. He rose from his seat. "I must go see her."

Phillipe looked at him. "Do you think that is wise, brother? It's not wise to be associated with a simple girl compared to one of your station."

Mulder glared at him. "Spare me your incompetence, Phillipe." He then made his way out of the box and down a hallway where he found an older woman. "Pardon me, Madame but could you take me to Mademoiselle Willoughby, please?"

"Monsieur?"

Mulder blinked his eyes. "I….I mean Mademoiselle Daae. We are….old friends."

Madame Giry nodded. "Of course. Please follow me, Monsieur."

* * *

In her dressing room, Lysette lay on what appeared to be a chaise. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus. She once again heard the voice she had heard from up in the rafters and also in her room. 

"_Bravismi, my angel."_

Her heart started to pound as she slowly raised herself and looked forward. "Hello?" Her eyes scanned the room. "Is….is someone there?" Her thoughts then went to what Bouquet had said about an Opera Ghost and she trembled.

The dressing room door then opened revealing Madame Giry. "Mademoiselle, Daae, it is nice to see you awake now. I trust you are doing better?"

Lysette nodded. "Yes, I…I am better."

"Good. I have someone here to see you." Madame Giry stepped to the side to reveal Mulder. Mulder stepped into the dressing room. She watched as Mulder and Lysette just stared at one another. "I shall leave you two alone and return later to see how you are doing Mademoiselle." She nodded to Mulder. "Monsuier."

As soon as Madame Giry left and closed the door, Mulder wasted no time in running to Lysette and hugging her. "Lyssa!"

"Oh, Fox!" Lysette replied back as she rested her head on his shoulder, squeezing him. "I'm….I'm so glad to see you. I was afraid I had lost you."

Mulder whispered in her ear. "You can never lose me, Lyssa." He then pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm so glad to see your familiar face." Lysette whispered as she touched his cheek. "Something strange has happened, Fox."

Mulder sighed. "I know, Lyssa."

"You do?"

"Yes." He moved away from her and over to a mirror. "Imagine seeing this when you first open your eyes."

Lysette stared at the reflection, which showed Mulder as Raoul. "The same thing is true of my reflection, Fox." She moved until she was in view of the mirror. "You see?"

Mulder looked at the two reflections staring back at him. "My god…"

"What's happened to us, Fox?" Lysette asked in a desperate voice. "What is this place?"

Mulder turned and made his way back over to the side of the chaise and took her hand. "Lyssa, I don't how else to explain this but…I think that somehow we are back in Paris in the year 1881."

"What? But….but how?"

"Something must have happened during the séance. When Eric appeared and you walked to him. He…must have somehow brought us both back to his time."

"Back to his time? Paris 1881? But…how could we…"

"You forget who we were in 1881, Lyssa."

"Christine and Raoul."

Mulder nodded. "I think….that we were transported back here and…our reflections are of their souls. When we look at each other, we see us as Lyssa and Fox. But when others see us…"

"They see Christine and Raoul." Lysette finished. "So, the reason I knew the words to those pieces and knew the role was because Christine did?"

"Exactly. Any characteristics of Christine's memory have been passed onto yours."

"But…if we were brought here, is there any chance at getting back?"

"I…I don't know, Lyssa."

Lysette reached forward and embraced him tightly again. "Oh Fox, what if we are trapped here forever? What if…Erik comes for me and…"

Mulder caressed her hair. "Sssssh, it's ok. I'll find a way to get us out of here, Lyssa, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"But…we aren't Lyssa and Fox here. We're….we're two different people who have different lives."

"I won't let that stop me, Lyssa." Mulder whispered. "I don't care who I am here, I'm going to do everything I can to protect you."

A tear trickled down Lysette's cheek. "I'm….I'm scared, Fox."

Mulder pulled back and looked at her face. He then took his finger and wiped her tear gently. "I know you are, Lyssa but I'll find a way to help us get through this, I swear." He glanced at her costume. "I think the first thing I should do is let you get dressed. And then I'll take you out to dinner and we talk some more." He took her hand and kissed it. "By the way, you sounded beautiful tonight." He rose up from the floor. "I'll be waiting just outside."

Lysette smiled after him. "I'll try not to take too long. Oh and by the way, you look very handsome in those clothes."

Mulder put his hand on the door handle. "Yeah, well take advantage of it while you have it. I can assure you this is the only time you will see me in something like this." He grinned. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He then opened the door and closed it behind him.

Lysette could feel her strength returning after her visit with Mulder. She slowly rose from the chaise and started to hum as she took off her costume.

"_You sang beautifully tonight, Christine. All the angels in heaven wept tonight."_

Lysette glanced around the room as she put on her robe. "It's you. Isn't it?"

"_Of course, Christine. I told you I would give you your chance to prove you are worthy of singing the role of Marguerite and I succeeded. Everyone loved you tonight. And soon…the entire world shall know of your talent as well."_

"The….the entire world?"

"_But of course, my angel. Paris is only the beginning of what your future may hold. One with a voice such as yours holds the key to whatever you wish. But…in order for that to happen, you must let me continue to teach you. And not just in your dressing room."_

"I…I don't understand."

"_Come to the long mirror and I shall show you."_

Lysette tied her robe and then walked over toward the large mirror. She gasped as she slowly saw a masked figure appear from behind it.

"_Do not be afraid, Christine. I am your angel."_ Eric held out his hand to her. _"Take my hand, Christine and I shall show you what I can offer you that no one else can."_

Lysette stared back at the figure in the mirror and could feel her fear starting to melt away. She slowly walked toward the mirror in what appeared to be a trance. She extended out her hand to Eric's as she stepped up to it. As her bare hand touched his, she felt a shiver go through her and paused slightly.

Mulder knocked on the dressing room door. "Lyssa….errrr….I mean, Christine are you ready?" He put his ear to the door.

"_Come with me, Christine_."

Mulder instantly recognized the voice on the other side. "Eric." He muttered. He then started pounding on the door. "Lyssa!"

Lysette continued to stare at Eric totally oblivious to Mulder's voice behind her. She swallowed and then walked through the mirror to the other side, leaving the dressing room behind.

Mulder finally managed to get the door open and burst in. "Lyssa!" He looked around the room and found her costume hanging on a chair. "Lyssa!" He picked up the costume and continued to look around the room as Madame Giry came in behind him. "Christine!" He called out as he held onto her costume and looked upward.

* * *

**NOTE: **Yes, I FINALLY updated!lol I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update but RL is VERY stressing! Once I start writing these chapters though I finish them in a few hours as I am so engrossed in them! Thank you to those of you who continue to read this! Oh and just so you know, I didn't care for Raoul in the book either but Mulder is different then he was!lol. So, don't think of stuck-up boyish Raoul because that is NOT who Mulder is. More to come! 

Dana


	21. Lysette's Descent and Scully's Arrival

Lysette found herself being led through a dark passage, which was only illuminated, by the lantern that the masked figure ahead of her was carrying. The flame from the lantern flickered and cast strange shadows upon the walls as the couple made their way slowly through the tiny passageway. Lysette found herself looking back periodically as the masked figure continued to lead her. "Where…where are you taking me?"

Eric turned his head toward her. _"Home."_

Lysette turned around again and could see the darkness consuming everything behind them. She was actually starting to become frightened. She stopped in her tracks, pulling on his grip. "Please…"

Eric stopped and turned toward her touching her face gently. _"There is nothing to harm you down here, Christine."_

Lysette hesitated for a moment and then looked deep into the eyes that were protruding from the mask. She felt no danger from the figure and once again let him lead her down the dark path again. As she was led down various steps, an image flashed in her mind of her walking down ramps on a stage being led by a masked figure. She then mouthed and sang the words: "_In sleep in sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name…."_

She then watched as they came to another passage and saw a white horse standing at the end. The horse neighed as Eric led her to it. She patted the horse's muzzle softly before she was helped onto his back. Eric then took a hold of the halter and started to lead them down a stone path, which led down. As she looked forward she could see that they appeared to be approaching what looked like a body of water. A body of water below an opera house, how was that possible? Her eyes then fell upon what appeared to be a boat.

Eric brought the white horse to a stop and extended his hand to Lysette. _"Come, Christine."_

Lysette let go of the rein and turned to Eric, holding out her hand. She then took his hand and he carefully helped her off, setting her gently on the ground. She looked back at him for a moment before following him as he guided her toward the boat. As she approached the boat she could see what appeared to be mist rising up from the water. _"And do I dream again, for now I find….the Phantom of the Opera is there…inside my mind."_ She then walked into the boat and took a seat. She felt the boat move as it was pushed away from the side and began its journey down the lake. The water was briefly lit by the lone lantern, which was positioned on the front of the boat as it continued its path toward Eric's lair.

* * *

Dana Scully opened her eyes and found herself standing on the steps that led to some kind of building. The steps were very much like the theatre in Washington D.C. and so for that brief moment, that was exactly where she thought she was. Then she looked up and realized that this building was far too grand to be the performing arts theatre. The architecture was much more detailed and it almost looked like the faces that adorned it were looking down at her. "Some thing tells me I'm not in Kansas any more." She whispered. 

"It's really quite grand isn't it?" Came a voice with a French accent from behind her.

Scully turned to see a man staring at her. As she looked at him, she found something vaguely familiar about him. His hair, eyes and face were unmistakably familiar to her. "Mr. Barrettt?"

"Barrett? I'm sorry but that is not my name." He paused. "Although, in the case of a beautiful woman such as yourself, I wish it were. For it appears the man who owns that name is quite lucky indeed." He bowed to her. "Bouquet, Joseph Bouquet."

"Dana…Dana Scully."

Joseph took her hand and kissed it. "I'm delighted to meet you, Mademoiselle Scully." He then pulled back and looked at her. "You are most certainly dressed strangely for this part of Paris."

"Did….did you say, Paris?" Scully asked with a confused face.

"Indeed I did. Are you not familiar with where you are?"

Scully shook her head. "I….I don't remember."

"Well, you are standing on the steps of the Opera Populaire in Paris, France. Perhaps one of the grandest opera houses in all of Europe." Joseph replied proudly. "As a matter of fact, a performance of _Faust_ just concluded with the most wonderful debut of…" He watched as Scully turned away. "Mademoiselle?"

"This….this is impossible." Scully whispered. "It can't be."

"I can assure you that I would not mislead you, Mademoiselle. I am sorry if you are not pleased with where you are. Perhaps if you tell me where you wish to be, I could help?"

"I…I don't know how to…" Scully put her hand to her forehead.

"Are you sick, Mademoiselle?" Joseph asked with a concerned voice. "Why don't you rest on the steps?" He carefully eased Scully down onto the steps. He then noticed a book in her hand. "I see you are educated?" He glanced at the title. "_The Phantom of the Opera_? A most interesting title."

"It's…it's a book I'm reading."

"We also have a ghost here at the opera." Joseph answered. "We sometimes see shadows and hear voices. He also occasionally steals props and music."

Scully looked back at him. "Did…did you say this was the Paris Opera and that there is a ghost here?"

"I did." He then watched as Scully's face turned pale. "Is something wrong, Mademoiselle?"

"Dear god, what is this?" Scully asked as she put down the book and put her face in her hands.

"Mademoiselle, there is no reason to cry." Joseph replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, let me help you. Where are you from?"

Scully lifted her head and tried to concentrate but she found her mind clouded. "I….I don't remember."

"You don't remember? Did you…perhaps hit your head?"

Scully nodded. "Yes, I…I hit my head."

"If you will pardon me for saying so, Mademoiselle, this is no place for a young woman like you to be wandering at night alone. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I…I don't. And….I have no money."

"Well, you most certainly can not just stay out here on the streets." Joseph paused. "I know a place where you can stay."

"Mr. Bouquet, I hardly know you to be able to…"

"No, Mademoiselle it would not be with me. I…am also too much of a gentleman for such an arrangement. However, I am also too much of a gentleman to let a beautiful young woman stay out here and risk being taken advantage of." He carefully helped Scully to her feet. "A friend of mine owns an Inn not far from here. It is not the grandest but it will at least offer you a bed and meal for the evening." He took some coins from his pocket and handed them to her.

"Oh no, Mr. Bouquet, I couldn't accept such a thing from you."

"Please, Mademoiselle it is the least I can do for you." Joseph answered with a smile. "The streets of Paris are no place to be lost in, Madame."

Scully looked down at the coins in her hand and jiggled them. "You are very kind, Mr. Bouquet and I promise you I shall find a way to pay you back."

"You accepting my offer and knowing that you will be safe is enough, Mademoiselle." He led her up the steps. "Allow me to retrieve my belongings and I shall escort you to the Inn."

Scully looked at the building fearfully remembering what Joseph had said about a ghost. And something deep inside also told her that she had a good reason to fear this place. She stopped at the top of the stairs.

Joseph turned around. "Mademoiselle, I can assure you there is nothing to fear and you are quite safe with me."

Scully gave Joseph a slight smile before following him into the opera house from a side door. As she looked around she started to have visions of the backstage of the theatre in Washington D.C. The ceiling was filled with the same kind of catwalks and pulleys. "Incredible."

"I apologize that I am not able to give you a grand tour of the front of the opera house. It is really much nicer then the backstage area here. There is a grand staircase that goes into the house itself and many candelabras." He led her to the stage. "But…you can see what the house looks like from here. As a matter of fact, why don't you wait right here and I'll be right back." He then left Scully and headed backstage again.

Scully gazed out into the vast opera house. Her eyes examined all the exquisite architecture and opera boxes. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It's like….something from a dream."

"Pardon me, Mademoiselle but what are you doing here?" Asked Madame Giry as she came up behind Scully.

Scully turned around and looked at the older woman. "I'm….I'm sorry, I was just…"

Madame Giry looked Scully over. "Who are you?" She asked in a stern voice as she stamped her cane.

"I'm….I'm Dana Scully, ma'am and I…"

"You have no right to be here! The opera house is no place to be…"

"Madame Giry, you may refrain from accosting this young woman." Joseph replied as he returned with a bag. "She is with me."

"Now is not the time to bring strangers into the opera house, Monsieur Bouquet." Madame Giry answered.

"What do you mean?" Joseph asked.

"The police are on their way here." Madame Giry answered. "They will soon be combing the opera house in search of Mademoiselle Daae."

Joseph raised his eyebrows. "Mademoiselle Daae?"

Madame Giry nodded. "She somehow disappeared from her dressing room this evening. Monsieur Vicomte de Chagny has requested that the police search for her."

"Daae?" Scully asked. "Christine….Daae?"

"Monsieur Bouquet, I advise you to get this woman out of here before the police arrive." Madame Giry tapped her cane. "And do not bring strangers back here again. Now go."

Joseph looked at Scully. "Come with me, Mademoiselle Scully and I'll take you home."

Scully glanced at Madame Giry for a moment before following Joseph. "Mr. Bouquet, that woman mentioned a Mademoiselle Daae."

"Yes, she was referring to Christine Daae, the understudy to La Carlotta who gave a most wondrous performance tonight." Joseph led her out of the opera house and toward the street. "Do you know her?"

"The name somehow sounds familiar to me, yes."

Joseph whistled toward a carriage. "Driver!" He then looked back at Scully. "She is a very sweet girl. Has a very pretty voice too. It's hard to believe she used to be a part of the corps de ballet years ago. She sang a little then but then one day was given the secondary female role of _Siebel_ in _Faust_ as well as being the understudy for _Marguerite_. And tonight, La Carlotta became ill and she performed for the last act. She sounded even lovelier then La Carlotta herself." He watched as the carriage stopped in front of them. "This carriage will take you to the Inn." He helped Scully up into the carriage and then walked up to the driver. He handed him some coins. "Please make sure this lady gets to the _Le petite cheval_, please."

The driver nodded. "Of course."

Joseph then walked back over toward Scully. "This driver will make certain you get to your destination. Once you arrive there ask for Madeline. Tell her I sent you there and she shall take good care of you." He then kissed Scully's hand. "I hope to see you again soon, Mademoiselle."

"Thank you again for what you've done" Scully answered with a smile. "And…I hope so too."

As soon as Joseph moved away from the carriage, the driver put the horses into motion and started down the street, leaving the massive Paris Opera behind it. Scully glanced back and could see several horses approaching the Opera House with French policemen on their backs. She then sat back in her seat, clutching the book she had brought with her. She then slowly came to a realization. "Christine….Lysette!" She whispered. "Lysette is Christine and she's….oh my god she's missing! And that means somewhere out there is…Mulder!"

The driver tilted his head upon hearing Scully's voice. "Everything all right, Mademoiselle?"

Scully had forgotten that the carriage was an open one and not closed. "Yes, I'm…I'm fine, thank you."

"It is terrible about Mademoiselle Daae isn't it?" The driver asked. "And just after her debut in the lead role. I do hope she is found."

"Yes. Me….me too."

The driver then pulled on the reins bringing the carriage to a stop. "Whoa." He then looked at Scully. "Here we are Mademoiselle."

Scully looked at the building just to the right of the carriage. It did indeed look a tiny Inn that one might find in an out of the way area in the United States. But instead of looking like a dump, it looked cozy. She carefully climbed out of the carriage. "Thank you."

The driver nodded at her. "Have a good night, Mademoiselle." He then urged the horses on, taking the carriage down the street once more.

Scully took a breath and then headed up toward the tiny little building which had the sign _Le Petite Cheval_ swinging from the night air. She jingled the coins in her hand and then headed inside. She observed several small paintings on the wall as she walked over to the front desk. "Ummm…excuse me but I'm looking for someone named Madeline?" She watched as the man at the front desk gave her a strange look.

"Ce qui?"

"Oh terrific, he's speaking French." Scully muttered. "Wish I would have taken French in college now instead of German." She cleared her throat. "Madeline? I…I need to see someone named Madeline?" She paused. "Ich muß jemand sehen genannter Madeline?" She could actually see the clerk now glaring. "Guess you don't like German huh?"

A heavy set woman then came from the side and looked at the clerk." Il est tout exact, soit sur votre chemin." She then turned to Scully "I'm Madeline."

"Oh my god, you speak English? Thank goodness!" Scully answered.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Madeline asked.

"My name is Dana Scully and I was sent here by someone named….Joseph Bouquet?"

"Ah, Joseph, of course." Madeline replied with a smile. "Joseph does have a weakness for beautiful ladies. Please, follow me."

Scully followed Madeline down a hallway. "Uh, I actually don't know Mr. Bouquet, I…actually kind of ran into him by mistake."

"Joseph is a good man, Mademoiselle. I can tell you that he would not harm a living soul." She stopped in front of a door and then unlocked it. "This will be your room for the night."

Scully opened the door and stepped inside. "Oh, Madeline this is…is…"

"I know it is probably not much to you, Madame but…"

"Oh no, it's….it's perfect." Scully answered before placing the coins in Madeline's hand. "I'll most likely never get the chance to stay at a place like this again."

"Mademoiselle?"

Scully shook her head. "Nothing."

Madeline scrutinized Scully. "If you will excuse me for saying so, Mademoiselle you could use a change of clothes. If you are going to be in Paris you must…well dress like a Parisian lady. You do not have any other clothes with you?"

Scully shook her head. "No, I…I didn't bring anything else."

Madeline paused. "Then I shall go get you some clothes and also a night gown."

"Thank….thank you."

"You're most welcome, Mademoiselle." Madeline answered. "Any friend of Joseph's is a friend of mine. I shall come back with your night gown and bring you your clothes in the morning." She then smiled at Scully before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Scully sighed and set down her book before walking over to the window. She gazed out into the night. "Welcome to Paris, Agent Scully." She paused. "I know you are out there somewhere, Mulder and I will find you, I promise." She then turned back around and jumped onto the bed and laid her head on a pillow.

* * *

**Note:** I apologize it took so long to get this new chapter out! Thank you to those of you who continue to read this! It's your reviews that help to keep me going! There is much more to come! 

Dana


	22. Lysette's Fate?

Lysette glanced at the walls, which cascaded shadows from the water being lit by the lantern on the front of the boat. The strange thing was that she had seen this place before in dreams. She even remembered specifics such as a particular stone, which had a scratch on it. Erik spoke not a word as he continued their journey down the lake. Finally, the boat came to a rest on what appeared to be some kind of shore. The boat moved slightly as Erik placed down his gondola and stepped out, extending his hand to Lysette.

"_Come with me, Christine_."

Lysette stared back at him for a moment before slowly raising from the boat and taking his hand. She then found herself being led up a few steps into what appeared to be some kind of underground dwelling. As she entered many candles lining the walls and various candelabras on the ground greeted her. Different kinds of paintings could be seen against the walls as well and her eyes fell upon a particular one of some ballet girls. "Degas." She whispered.

"_Christine."_

Lysette turned to find Erik sitting at massive pipe organ. She marveled at the pipes, which extended into the ceiling. She had never seen something so beautiful. "Exquisite." She breathed.

"_Come sing with me_."

Lysette walked toward the pipe organ, which was on some kind of embankment. She then felt the ground tremble as notes escaped from the organ. As she heard the notes played, she felt as if she somehow knew the piece being played though she did not know how.

"_Sing for me_."

Lysette took a deep breath and began to sing 'Desdemona's Death Scene' from Otello in flawless Italian. She then opened her eyes as she heard a haunting voice join her and realized it was Erik's. The organ crescendoed as the two voices continued to sing, filling the underground lair with notes of despair. When the piece was done, she turned to Erik. "Why….have you brought me here?"

"_To advance your lessons even more, Christine. To make you my protégé."_

"Protégé?"

"_In your dressing room I could only teach you the notes and words. Down here, I can teach you much more than that, Christine. Singing is much more than just notes and words, it is meaning, expression. A true performer bears their soul when they sing."_

"Their….soul?"

Erik moved away from the organ and stood walking toward her. _"Of course. One might say…that a performer sells their soul to appease the Angel of Music."_

"The Angel of Music?" Lysette asked as she looked straight ahead.

"_Would you be willing to sell your soul, Christine?"_ Erik asked as he came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "_Sell your soul to become the greatest singer the world has ever known."_

Lysette took in a breath. "I…"

"_One must be willing to make sacrifices in order to achieve what they desire, Christine." _He turned her around to face him and traced her choker with his fingers. _"And desire is something that a true artist must have."_ He ran his finger across her jaw line. _"You have that desire within you, Christine. You just have to release it." _

Lysette looked back at Erik and was instantly drawn into his eyes. "Release it."

Erik once again moved behind her. He slowly moved his hands down until they were encircling her waist. _"I feel it within you, Christine. Can feel it longing to be released_." His hand started to slowly move up toward her chest. _"If you were given a choice, what would you chose, love or music?_"

Lysette trembled. "L..love or music?"

"_You can not serve two masters."_ Erik replied as he started to trace his fingers across her collarbone. "_You must be willing to devote your entire self to music, Christine. Love shall only keep you from it."_ His hand slowly trailed down her arm. _"Ever since I heard you sing, I knew that you could save me."_

"Save you?"

"_You see how I hide myself away in this darkness, Christine. You….are my light in the darkness."_ He raised her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. _"You…..are the angel saving me from this hell."_

Lysette was completely mesmerized by his touch. It was like it spoke to her in the depths of her soul. She leaned her head back against Erik's chest and took in deep, shallow breaths.

"_So, tell me what you would choose, Christine?"_ He placed soft kisses on the side of her neck.

Lysette closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her tender skin. "Music." She breathed as she leaned her head to the side. "I would choose music."

Erik took her hand and brought it to brush against his mask. _"As long as you do not remove this mask you shall be free._" He kissed her ear._ "And I shall help you now that you have given me your choice. All you need…is to give me your soul."_

"My soul?"

Erik turned her around to face him and then took her hand. He led her toward an opening that was covered by a curtain. He opened the curtain to reveal a wedding dress. "_Your soul."_

Lysette stared at the wedding dress before her and her eyes widened. She could feel herself becoming light-headed until her body went limp in Erik's arms.

Erik carefully picked up Lysette's unconscious body and carried her toward another curtained area. He pulled the curtain back and gently laid her on the bed inside of the room. He took her long hair from under her body and let it spill down her side. He then placed his thumb to her cheek and caressed it gently. _"You shall give me your soul, Christine. And in return I shall give you the world."_ He whispered. _"And none shall stop me this time."_

* * *

Mulder stood on the staircase of the opera house as dozens of officers could be seen milling about. He couldn't stop thinking about Lysette and the voice he had heard in the dressing room. He knew there was no mistaking in that it was the same voice he had heard in her motel room. But where had he taken her? The entire dressing room had been searched and had resulted in nothing.

Phillipe came up beside Mulder and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, you should return home."

"Not until she is found."

"Brother, they are doing everything they can to find her. There is nothing you can do here." Phillipe answered. "Please Raoul, you should rest. Should they find her, they will contact you."

Mulder reluctantly nodded. "I guess you're right." He looked over at Madame Giry. "Madame Giry, should you hear anything in regards to Miss Daae do not hesitate to contact me."

"Indeed I shall, Monsieur." Madame Giry replied. "Do not worry, she shall be found."

"I certainly hope so, Madame Giry." Mulder replied back. "I certainly hope so." He then turned and walked off with Phillipe, heading out of the opera house. As they walked to a waiting carriage, he turned around briefly to glance at the massive opera house. "I shall find you, Lyssa. I promise."

* * *

Lysette slowly stirred and moaned as she opened her eyes. She found herself lying on what appeared to be a bed. Reaching up her hand, she rubbed her eyes as she rose up. "Where am I?" She whispered. She then turned as she once again heard notes being played on an organ. As she placed her feet on the ground and stood up, her memory slowly started to return. She remembered walking through the mirror in her dressing room, walking down a park passageway leading to a mysterious lake and then crossing on the boat. And she remembered….there was a masked man. She pulled back the curtain and made her way back into the area where Erik was playing the organ.

Erik stopped playing as soon as he saw her emerge. _"I see you have awakened, my angel."_ He gestured to her with his hand. _"Come."_

Lysette walked toward the organ as if she were in some kind of trance. She was gestured by Erik to stop just before reaching it. The organ began to play the 'Prison Scene' from the final act of Faust.

"_Now sing for me._"

Lysette closed her eyes and began to sing the role of Marguerite. In her mind she could picture the cell and Marguerite lying in it singing to her love, Faust. She could hear Erik's voice matching hers as he assumed the role of the lover. As the music progressed her voice soared to new heights as she pleaded to God for forgiveness and to take her soul to heaven. At that very moment, she felt as if indeed she were pleading for her very soul. As she reached her last high note and desperate plea, she struggled to catch her breath as she trembled. "My god." She whispered.

"_That is what true passion is, Christine_."Erik replied as he turned to her. "_It is what separates all the great artists of the world from the amateurs._"

"Play something for me." Lysette replied as she looked back at him. "Show me….your passion."

Erik paused for a moment and then pulled out a manuscript from under his _Faust_ score. _"Ever since I heard you sing I have been composing this, Christine. And now….with your inspiration I shall finish it. It shall be our personal duet. An opera in tribute to the dedication of your soul to me."_ He then turned back to the organ and began to play. The notes that escaped from the organ were not at all lively as some pieces but rather dark and foreboding. Almost as if it were some kind of prelude to some dark event which had yet to occur. But as he played those notes, he did indeed play them with passion like the great composers who performed for their audiences.

As Erik continued to play, Lysette walked up behind him. Her eyes glanced at the notes on the score and she sang along on a simple _ah._ She could tell that her voice was mesmerizing Erik in his playing, causing him to lose focus of everything else around him. Her hand slowly started to come around to the side of his face that was covered by the mask as she continued to sing. The mask had heightened her curiosity. Why would a man as talented as this feel he had to hide behind such a façade? She started to grab the mask but Erik quickly moved causing her to lose her grip. Not wanting him to know what she was trying to do, she quickly jerked her hand back. She continued to sing her obbligato as her hand once again slowly crept toward the mask. She decided to try a new tactic and began to caress it tenderly with her hand. As she caressed it, her hand slowly made its way down to the bottom of the mask, where she grabbed a corner. She then took a deep breath and as she hit a high note, pulled the mask up and off.

As soon as his mask was removed, Erik stopped playing. At first he had felt Lysette's caresses on his skin not covered by the mask. And then she had done the unthinkable. He kept his back turned to her. "_What have you done?_" He asked in a low voice. _"Oh my dear, Christine what have you done?"_

"My angel, show me your true self. I am not afraid." Lysette replied with a smile.

"_You have broken your promise to me. The only promise that I asked of you."_ Erik took a deep breath. _"Have you unmasked me because you long to know the truth of why I live such a cursed existence? Why I must live down here alone in darkness encased in my own tomb?"_ He slowly turned to her and pointed to his face. _"THIS is why_."

As Lysette gazed upon his face her smile faded and turned to one of terror. She could feel all the color draining from her face as she trembled. She slowly backed away from Erik knowing that she had to escape from this…monster's clutches.

"_And now you can not bare to look at me."_ Erik replied. _"Now your angel has become a devil!"_ He moved away from the organ and walked toward her. _"Look at what society has done to me, Christine! What it has made me become!"_ He reached toward Lysette and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her to him. "_Gaze upon my ugliness, Christine! My curse! Your fate!" _He then pushed her to the ground. _"Why, Christine? Why did you choose to disobey my simple request?"_

Lysette cowered as she turned her face away. "Please, my angel. I…I did not mean to anger you."

Erik raised his hands in the air in despair. _"How could you deceive me, Christine? You were free as long as you never removed the mask! And now….you fear me!" _He then slowly lowered himself to the floor grabbing onto his face.

"No….no my angel." Lysette whispered as she turned and looked toward him slightly.

Erik's body shook as he sobbed. _"Do you hear these cries of anguish, Christine?"_ He whispered as he gazed toward her. He took his hands away from his face. _"These tears of pain that I cry for you, Christine? Pain for you seeing me for the monster you believe I am? I am no monster, Christine. I am a child who was born into a world of hate. My mother….was the only person in this world who had ever loved me. And when she died….I died with her. I felt as if I was doomed to live in darkness forever until…that day when I heard your angelic voice call out to me from the surface. I truly felt as if my soul had been saved. It is you…who are the angel, Christine. Who is my light in the darkness; the beauty to my beast. In time…you can learn to see beyond the monster and see the love that burns deep within me, Christine. Save me…Christine."_

As Lysette looked at his face, she felt a sense of pity overcome her. She no longer saw a monster but a human being in torment. The disfigurement of the face seemed to echo that anguish that Erik had spoke of. Turning around, she saw the mask where she had dropped it. Making her way over to it, she gently picked it up. Crawling over to Erik she handed it to him with a look of sincerity.

Erik looked back at her for a moment as tears tricked down his disfigured face. He then reached out his hand, taking the mask from her. He then placed it over his face and carefully secured it once again with ties. Slowly rising to his feet, he glanced down at her. He then took a couple of breaths before holding out his hand to her. "_I must take you back now._"

Lysette took his hand. "Back?"

"_Yes. Back to that cruel world up above." _Erik replied as he helped her to her feet and re-adjusted his mask. "_I shall take you back but soon I shall come for you again."_ He started to lead her back toward the boat. _"You belong to me now, Christine."_

"But….but you said…"

"_I said I shall return you to the surface. But I also said that I would come back for you. You have unmasked me, Christine and in doing so have now completely given your soul to me."_ He stopped just before the boat. _"You must promise me that you shall see no other. Nor shall you speak of me. The Vicomte de Chagny who spoke to you so lovingly in your dressing room shall be but a faint memory should you pursue a relationship with him."_

"I…I promise." Lysette replied as she looked back into Erik's eyes.

Erik paused for a moment before taking her hand and leading her into the boat. He then picked up his gondola and started the boat off once again back through the dark waters.

As the boat made its way back toward the ascending stairs leading into the opera house, Lysette stared into the darkness with apprehension. She could not get Erik's face out of her mind. She never thought it possible that nature could produce such deformity. She glanced up at Erik's masked face and now wondered what fate she had sealed for herself and for Fox. Fox…..Fox Mulder, he was the one who had come with her, right? The one who had been in her dressing room? She blinked her eyes as she felt as if her memories of he and who she was were starting to slowly fade away. She could almost feel her mind becoming clouded by the similar mist that surrounded the underground lake.

When the boat at last came to a stop, Erik helped her out and walked her back up once again placing her on the back of the white horse. Helping her down from the horse, he then led her back through the passageway until they came to another door. He opened the door, which revealed a coach waiting.

"_The coach shall take you back to Madame Valerius._" Erik replied as he let go of her hand. _"Now go."_

Lysette gazed back at Erik for a moment before walking to the coach and climbing inside. The driver then urged the horses on and the coach drove away into the streets of Paris. Lysette closed her eyes as she rested her head against her seat. "Fox." She whispered. "Please keep him safe from harm Oh, please make him forget about me." She then started to sob and put her hands to her face.

Erik followed the coach with his eyes until it disappeared from view. _"Soon your memory shall be more and you will be my Christine forever. And your precious lover shall perish._" He then let out a maniacal laugh before closing the door and heading back down the passageway into his darkened abyss. But he could now head back into his prison knowing that soon he would no longer be alone to spend eternity in it.

* * *

**Note: **I just wanted to apologize that it took so long for this chapter! I have been going through many life changes these past few months which had made writing difficult. After writer's block and going through these changes, I am hoping to remedy this situation and try and update more! So, to my devoted readers thank you for patience and there is much more to come!

Dana


End file.
